Zeichen der Liebe
by Starkillah
Summary: Spielt vor 2.13 "Earthlings are welcome here" Cameron interessiert sich zunehmend für John, während er versucht seine Gefühle vor ihr zu verbergen...
1. Kapitel 1: Hitze

**Zeichen der Liebe**

**Kapitel 1: Hitze**

John rieb sich die Augen und klappte den Laptop zu.  
Zu lange schon saß er daran und die Ergebnisse waren ernüchternd.  
Noch viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass er seiner Mutter Morgen dies alles irgendwie erklären musste.  
„John, diese drei Punkte sind auf der Wand. Alles auf der Wand steht dort aus einem Grund. Die Punkte stehen da, es ist ein Hinweis!", würde Sie ihm erwidern und dazu auffordern nochmals und noch gründlicher zu recherchieren.  
Zunehmend musste er Derek, seinem Onkel, Recht geben:  
Seine Mutter jagte einem Hirn-Gespinst hinterher, einer Illusion, die sie für wahr hielt.  
„Du hast dich irreführen lassen. Du dachtest, es wäre ein Hinweis und bist mit aller Härte vorgegangen. Du hast daran geglaubt und immer härter danach gesucht, sodass du Indizien missdeutet hast. Es passiert. Du hast dich geirrt – wir alle haben uns geirrt. Willkommen in der menschlichen Rasse...", hallte Dereks Stimme in Johns Kopf.

Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Tritte, welche zweifelsohne von Camerons Lederstiefeln kommen mussten, erst bemerkte als sie ganz nah waren.  
Vor Schreck drehte er sich um und erstarrte.  
Sein Blick viel dort hin wo er wusste, dass er nicht hinfallen durfte.  
Cameron hatte nichts an, außer einen lilanen BH mit passend farbenen Slip.  
Sein Atem stockte. Er fühlte wie die Hitze in ihn aufstieg, seine Gedanken vernebelte und er anfing zu schwitzen.  
Die Tatsache, dass Cameron jetzt ganz nah war, machte es nicht besser.  
Er musste sich förmlich dazu zwingen, seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Warum hast du nichts an", fauchte er sie wütend an – bestimmt tat sie es mit Absicht, um ihn zu testen, um zu wissen, ob er etwas für sie empfand. Die Reaktion seines Körpers gab ihr jetzt bestimmt die wahre Antwort, die Wahrheit, von der er so fürchtete, dass sie ans Licht geriet. Die Wahrheit, welche er mit Riley verdrängen wollte...

„Weil ich heiß bin", erklärte Cameron in einem Hauch, der kaum lauter war als ein Flüstern. John musste, wegen des Kloß in seinem Hals schlucken. Sein Blick blieb an ihren leidenschaftlichen Lippen haften. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Armlehnen des Drehstuhls in dem er saß.

Sie beugte sich vor, war nun noch näher und stützte sich mit ihrer linken Hand an der Rückenlehne ab.  
Johns Herz klopfte und es rannte noch schneller, als Cameron ihren rechten Zeigefinger nahm und auf seiner Brust damit entlang fuhr.  
Johns Augen weiteten sich, auf seinen ganzen Körper bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen und er fühlte in einer Weise, die er eigentlich vor Cameron verstecken wollte.

„Du könntest mein sein...", säuselte sie ihm leise ins Ohr.

„Was?", stotterte John der nicht glauben konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Cameron stand auf, ließ aber ihren Zeigefinger auf Johns Brust und tickte dagegen: „Du könntest mein sein", sagte sie ihm emotionslos, „Es steht auf deinem T-Shirt."

John blickte verwundert hinab auf den Schriftzug seines T-Shirts:  
_Guns N' Roses - You Could Be Mine  
_  
„Oh..", sagte er halb enttäuscht, halb erleichtert.

„Es scheint dein lieblings T-Shirt zu sein. Du trägst es häufig. Warum?", fragte sie mit einem Hauch von Interesse.

„Weil es mich an die Zeit erinnert, in der ich nicht an meine Bürde glaubte und ich somit frei von ihr war.", antwortete er, noch immer außer Atem während Cameron kurz den Kopf neigte.

„Du schwitzt", stellte sie monoton fest und musterte ihn dabei von oben bis unten.  
„Ja, es ist heiß hier drin", log er hastig, doch seine flatternden Augen verrieten ihn.  
„Die Raumtemperatur beträgt 20° Celsius. Es ist nicht heiß", widersprach sie ihm.

„Hat dir meine Mom nicht gesagt, dass du nicht in Unterwäsche herumlaufen sollst?!", raunte er sie an, um so schnell wie möglich das sensible Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich könnte sie ausziehen, wenn du möchtest", erklärte sie ihm.

Johns Kopf wurde rot vor Scham. Seine Gedanken drifteten in eine Richtung die ihm zutiefst unangenehm war und ihn deshalb wütend machten – wütend, dass es Cameron schaffte ihn verlegen zu machen, kamen seine Augen bösartig aus den Augenhölen hervor.  
Sein Kopf quoll an, seine Pulsadern stießen hervor und er knirschte mit den Zähnen:  
„Raus!", schrie er sie an, „Wehe wenn Mom vorbeikommt und dich so sieht", sagte er wütend weiter, „Ich werde keinen Finger rühren um es ihr zu erklären. Ich werde sie nicht stoppen..."

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Sarah vor dem Morgengrauen zurückkommt. Wir sollten sicher sein", unterbrach sie ihn mit schneller Stimme.

John blickte sie bösartig an:  
„Das ist nicht der springende Punkt! Warum bist du hier?! Was willst du?!", fragte er sie mit solcher Wut, dass beim Schreien ein bisschen Speichel mit flog.

„Sarah hat mir die Aufgabe gegeben die Wäsche zu machen. Diese Aufgabe beinhaltet als ersten Arbeitsschritt, die dreckige, verschmutzte Wäsche einzu...", erklärte sie und wurde von Johns erhobener Hand gestoppt:  
„Schön, dann tue es und verschwinde!", erklärte er ihr in einem Zischen.

„Du solltest mir dein T-Shirt geben, es ist verschwitzt", sagte sie und hielt ihre rechte Hand aus.

„Ich werde mich nicht jetzt umziehen!", erklärte er zugleich wütend und verlegen.

Cameron blieb regungslos stehen und betrachtete ihn.  
Er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand anstarrte – seine Mutter hatte es immer getan, während er schlief. Er hasste es.  
Genervt schaute er nach einer Minute auf die Uhr und danach in ihre schönen braunen Augen, die ihn einfach nur anschauten.

„Schön, dann gib ich dir das T-Shirt halt", gab er wütend klein bei und stand auf.  
„Los, dreh dich um!", befahl er ihr, während seine Hände zu dem Saum des T-Shirt griffen.

Cameron hielt jedoch bloß die Hand vor ihr Gesicht, sodass John zuerst mit den Augen rollte, bevor er genervt das T-Shirt auszog.

„Ich kann durch meine Hand sehen", erklärte Cameron selbst erstaunt über diese Entdeckung.

John warf ihr vor Wut rauchend das T-Shirt zu, welches sie mit einer blitzschnellen Armbewegung fing und lief mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger zur Tür deutend auf sie zu:  
„Raus!"

Cameron blieb verwundert stehen, sodass John sie am Arm packte und versuchte sie zur Tür zu bewegen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass das Gewicht Camerons Körpers etwa dem eines Mädchen ihrer Statur und Größe entsprach, konnte er sie keinen Zentimeter bewegen.  
Vielleicht war es aus Respekt vor der Maschine, oder aber eher weil ihre Hülle die eines so unglaublich schönen, hübschen Mädchens war, der er keine Gewalt antun wollte.

Ihr Blick flog von seinem festen Griff an ihrem Arm über seine nackte Brust in sein Gesicht.  
Sein Blick folgte ihrem und für eine kurze Zeit blickten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Er in ihre schönen Braunen, sie in seine anziehend wirkenden Grünen...

Beide waren sich ganz nah. In der Tat waren sie sich sogar näher als vor ein paar Minuten.  
Er spürte einen Hauch ihres falschen Atem auf seiner Haut und merkte wie ihr Blick zu seinen Lippen huschte.  
Automatisch fielen seine Pupillen zu den sinnlichen Lippen ihres Mundes, den sie ein klein wenig geöffnet hielt.

Seine Atmung wurde schneller, sein Puls stieg. Die Hitze in ihm wurde unerträglich und er schwitzte sehr stark.  
Kaum nahm er wahr wie instinktiv seine andere Hand zu ihrem wunderschönen, gut und anziehend duftenden Haar glitt, um dieses zu streicheln.  
Als er es bemerkte weiteten sich seine Pupillen vor Schreck und durch den kleinen Schock ließ er sie augenblicklich los.  
Nach Luft ringend, stolperte er einige Schritte rückwärts und starrte sie an.

Nur langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, die sie voller Erwartung auf das vermeintlich kommende geschlossen hatte.

John konnte ihrem fragenden Blick nicht länger standhalten.  
Seine Pupillen flatterten nach rechts und links, bevor er sich schämend nach unten blickte und bei dem Anblick ihres Körpers tief schlucken musste.

Die Hitze kehrte wieder in ihm zurück.  
John schloss schnell atmend seine Augen, drehte sich um und lief durch die zweite Türe in das Bad, welches sein Zimmer mit Camerons verband, mit dem Vorhaben, eine eiskalte Dusche zu nehmen.


	2. Kapitel 2: Pancakes

Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Lyriks von „Guns N' Roses - You Could Be Mine".  
Ich möchte darauf Hinweisen, dass ich keine Rechte an dem Lied besitze, aber auch keine kommerziellen Absichten hiermit verfolge. Dieser Text dient nur zum reinen, privaten Vergnügen des Lesers.

**Kapitel 2: Pancakes**

Zuerst dachte Sarah es wäre ihre erneute Aufforderung an John gewesen, nach den drei Punkten weiter zu recherchieren, weshalb er so still an diesem Morgen war.  
Niemand glaubte ihr noch, selbst wenn sie beteuerte, tief in ihrem Inneren zu wissen, dass dies der entscheidende Hinweis war, Skynet zu finden.

Cameron lief in die Küche um sich neben ihn zu setzen und ihm beim Essen zuzuschauen. John blickte sie nur kurz an und starrte gleich danach stur auf seine Pancakes, sodass Sarah wusste, dass zwischen den Beiden etwas vorgefallen war.

„Hast du die Wäsche gemacht?", fragte sie die Maschine in einem harschem Ton.  
„So wie du mir es aufgetragen hast", antwortete sie.

„Gut", erwiderte Sarah kühl.

In der Tat war es gut, denn es hieß, dass Cameron kaum die Zeit für etwas anderes gehabt hatte, während sie fort gewesen war.

Trotzdem schien irgendetwas vorgefallen zu sein.  
Cameron richtete ihren Blick wieder John zu, der immer nervöser wurde.  
Als sie die Müllbeutel hoch hievte um ihn draußen in die Tonne zu werfen nahm sie sich fest vor, die beiden in Zukunft genauer zu beobachten.

Kaum war Sarah aus der Türe, richtete John seinen Blick auf Cameron:  
„Versuchst du mich wieder zu verführen?", fragte er sie genervt.  
„Vielleicht", antwortete sie ihm.

Sie spielte mit ihm, soviel war John klar.  
Ein 'vielleicht' war kein definitives 'ja', noch ein 'nein'.  
Aber warum machte sie es? Warum machte sie sich als Maschine die Mühe, ihm nah zu sein? Es machte alles keinen Sinn.

Sein Magen knurrte und sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Pancakes vor ihm.

„John?"  
„Mhh?", antwortete er ihr mit vollem Mund während er ein weiteres Mal zur Sirup-Tube griff...

„Der Schriftzug auf deinem T-Shirt..."

Johns Pupillen weiteten sich bei dem Thema und er drückte zu stark auf die Tube, sodass er den Tisch mit Sirup vollspritzte.  
Cameron bemerkte dies, ging aber nicht genauer darauf ein, als sie ihre Frage beendete:

„... es ist der Titel eines Lieds. Du hast gemeint, dass es dich an eine besondere Zeit erinnert. Wann war diese Zeit?"

Überrascht von der Frage schluckte John den Bissen hinunter und erzählte:  
„Nun, Mom war zu dieser Zeit in Pescadero, einer Irrenanstalt", seine Mundwinkel zuckten merklich, „Ich war bei Pflegefamilien, mehreren. Ich hielt es nie lange bei ihnen aus und sie hatten irgendwann alle, eine nach der anderen, die Schnauze voll von mir. Ich war schwierig, ein Problemfall... ich war rebellisch... da war mein Freund Tim... Wir haben alles Mögliche miteinander gemacht. Einfach los, auf meinem Moped, um LA unsicher zu machen. Er hatte diesen Ghetto-Blaster, aus dem genau diese Musik lief...", erklärte er nachdenklich und merkte, wie Cameron anfing zu lächeln.

„Was?", fragte er glucksend.

„Es ist nur, dass du dich als rebellisch bezeichnet hast", erklärte sie ihm, „Das ist gut..."

„Inwiefern?", fragte er mit runzelnder Stirn.  
„Nun, du lässt dich von Sarah unterdrücken. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich diese Eigenschaft nicht in dir finden würde. Sie ist wichtig...", antwortete sie ihm.

„Bist du deshalb hier, um sicherzustellen, dass ich mich so entwickle?", fragte er offen heraus.

„Damit du schneller lernst", korrigierte sie ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Was denn?"

„Das, was du musst.", entgegnete sie ihm.

John senkte seinen Blick wieder nachdenklich auf seine Pancakes.  
Seine Mutter spielte wirklich eine große Rolle in seinem Leben.  
Sie hatte definitiv das Sagen und fast immer das letzte Wort.  
Cameron hatte Recht, er hatte sich ihr untergeordnet und seine rebellische Art abgestreift – eine Art, die wie Cameron wohl dachte, eine Überlebenswichtige war...

„Genießt du deine Pancakes nicht?", fragte sie ihn verwundert, neigte dabei ihren Blick und schaute den Teller an.

„Doch, aber es ist immer nur das gleiche... immer nur Pancakes. Ich habe Hunger, also esse ich sie auch. Ich bekomme ja nichts anderes."

„Soll ich mal für dich kochen? Liebe geht bekanntlich durch den Magen... Heißt das, dass Sarah dich nicht richtig liebt?"

John ließ seine Gabel fallen und schaute verblüfft in ihr Gesicht:  
„Kannst du überhaupt kochen? Du isst ja noch nicht einmal.", fragte er leicht gereizt wegen ihres letzten Satzes.

„Ich kann essen", entgegnete sie ihm, nahm seine Gabel und aß einen Bissen von seinem obersten Pancake. Sie kaute kurz und schluckte.  
Dabei sah sie ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen und John merkte, wie er sich in ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen verlor. Er nahm wahr, wie ihr Mund langsam ein kleines Lächeln formte.

In diesem Augenblick kam Derek durch die Türe und erblickte die Gabel in Camerons Hand. Augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln aus Camerons Gesicht und sie blickte Derek genervt an.  
„Ah, teilen wir jetzt schon Pancakes mit dem Metall?!", sagte dieser, setzte sich leicht wütend auf die andere Seite von John, und nahm einen Fetzen von Johns oberen Pancake mit seinen Fingern.

John blickte Derek kühl an.

„Was?! Du lässt Es von deinem Teller essen und mich nicht?! Stehe ich jetzt in der Hierarchie unter ihr?! Bin ich nicht gut genug oder was?!", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Ich will das essen", entgegnete John kühl.

Derek griff ein weiteres mal zu seinem Teller.  
John merkte, wie Cameron die Gabel fester in der Hand hielt und damit anscheinend zum Schlag ausholen wollte.  
'Oh je, sie würde für meine Pancakes kämpfen... sie verteidigen', dachte sich John und stoppte sie, den Blick auf sie gerichtet, mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfschütteln.

Sarah kam zurück und Derek erklärte sich mit halb vollem Mund:  
„Ich habe Hunger. Wer in der Zukunft nicht Acht gibt, verliert sein Essen. Gewöhne dich besser daran!"

Sarah stellte sich mit verengten Blick vor ihm auf.  
„Isst du meinem Sohn seine Pancakes weg?!", fauchte sie ihn wütend an.  
Derek blickte sie einfach nur an, was sie noch rasender machte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?!", zischte sie ihn weiter an.

„Geht dich nichts an", erwiderte er kauend.

„Mit wem warst du zusammen?", fragte Cameron und Sarah und John blickten überrascht auf den Knutschfleck, den Derek am Hals trug und Cameron entdeckt hatte.

Derek wandte sich wütend ihr zu.  
„Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit!", zischte er sie an.

Cameron jedoch blickte Sarah mit einem mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck an.  
Johns Blick huschte kurz zu seiner Mutter und er erkannte noch, wie sie Derek eifersüchtig anstarrte, bevor sie sich der Spüle zu wandte und mit roher Gewalt das Geschirr wusch.  
'Oh Gott, meine Mutter hat sich in meinen Onkel verguckt...'  
Entsetzt starrte John auf sein letzten Pancake.

„Das nächste Mal rufst du bitte an. Dann mache ich dir deine eigenen! Ich will nicht, dass du ihm seine weg isst!"

Derek schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter und erwiderte spöttisch:  
„Gilt das auch für das Metall?"

Sarah drehte sich fragend um, blickte von Derek zu Cameron, deren Gesicht keinerlei Emotionen verrieten, hin zu John, dessen Kopf vor Scham langsam rot anlief, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, wütend aufsprang und in sein Zimmer stürmte.

Sarah seufzte, fasste sich an die Stirn und machte sich wieder an den Abwasch, mit mehr Gewalt den je. Was dachte sich John bloß dabei?

Derek starrte unterdessen gierig auf den letzten Pancake der auf Johns verlassenen Teller lag. Er wollte ihn gerade fassen, als Cameron mit der Gabel blitzschnell vor schnellte und mittig in den Pancake stach.  
Sicherlich hätte sie seine Hand aufspießen können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sodass Derek keinen weiteren Versuch wagte ihn an sich zu reißen.  
Wütend starrte er Cameron an und Sarah drehte sich erstaunt um und musste Schmunzeln. Endlich war der Cyborg zu etwas von Nutzen, das keine rohe Gewalt, Waffen, oder einfache Aufgaben beinhaltete.  
Belustigt genoss sie, wie Cameron Derek ärgerte.

Langsam zog sie den Pancake samt Teller mit festem Griff um ihre Gabel über den glatten Tisch zu ihr, weg von Dereks gierigen Blick.

„Es ist Johns Pancake. Du willst doch nicht mit mir darum kämpfen, oder?"

Dereks Blick verengte sich bis er ihn schließlich, innerlich rasend vor Wut, von ihr abwandte.

Sie registrierte es mit einem Lächeln, stand auf und nahm den Teller.  
„Ich bringe John seinen Pancake", sagte sie zu Sarah, die ihr daraufhin nickend zustimmte, woraufhin sich Cameron auf den Weg in Johns Zimmer machte...

Wütend starrte Derek Sarah an.  
„Wetten sie füttert ihn jetzt?!", raunte er, sodass Sarahs Grinsen schlagartig verflog und sie blass wurde.

„Wie lief es mit der Suche nach den drei Punkten?", fragte er.

„Nichts. Ein Schrottplatz. Ich habe ihn die ganze Nacht observiert. Keine Anzeichen.", antwortete sie enttäuscht.

„Puh, da hätte ich aber von einem Schrottplatz anderes erwartet", erwiderte Derek zu ironisch, sodass Sarah ihn kühl ansah, den Raum verließ und hinter sich die Türe zuschlug.

„Was ist denn Heute los mit allen?", fragte sich Derek überrascht selber...

John lag in der Zwischenzeit auf seinem Bett und hörte mit seinem MP3-Player Musik.

Die Musik dröhnte durch die Kopfhörer in seinen Schädel:

_I said you could be mine_

_Now holidays come and then they go  
It's nothin' new today  
Collect another memory  
When I come home late at night  
Don't ask me where I've been_

John musste darüber nachdenken, wie er vor ein paar Tagen spät nachts nach Hause kam, als er Riley getroffen hatte und Cameron es bemerkt hatte und ihn eifersüchtig angestarrt hatte, sodass er nun kaum merkte, wie diese an seiner Türe klopfte.

_Just count your stars I'm home again_

Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Türe und nahm war, wie sie mit einem Teller in der Hand, auf dem sein letzter Pancake lag, eintrat.

_'Cause you could be mine  
But you're way out of line _

John stoppte das Lied und nahm die Ohrstöpsel aus seinen Ohren.  
Fragend blickte er sie erstaunt an, als sie ihm den Teller samt Gabel auf sein Nachttisch stellte.

„Ich dachte, ich sollte ihn dir bringen. Du hast gemeint, dass du hungrig wärst.", erklärte sie ihm und er nickte zustimmend.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?", fragte sie und fuhr mit nervöser Stimme fort, „Vielleicht Gesellschaft?"

John schüttelte kurz den Kopf und nahm den Teller an sich.  
Mit enttäuschtem Blick lief Cameron zur Türe.

„Cameron?"

Sie drehte sich um.

„Danke.", sagte John zu ihr und sie schenkte ihm daraufhin ein kurzes Lächeln, welches sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, bevor sie aus seinem Zimmer ging.

Sie lief auf direktem Weg in ihr Zimmer, schloss hinter sich die Türe und ging an ihre Kommode. Die Kommode öffnend, blickte sie nochmals zur Türe, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie alleine und unbeobachtet war.

Sie zog ein Stoffbündel heraus und roch daran.  
Der Duft stieg in ihre Nase und benebelte ihre Sinne, welche sie nach dem 'Autounfall' entwickelt hatte.  
Sie liebte diesen Duft.  
Noch immer daran riechend lief sie zum Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen.  
Noch einmal atmete sie den Duft tief ein, bevor sie das Stoffbündel von ihrer Nase nahm und ein bisschen ausbreitete.

Es war definitiv ein T-Shirt und definitiv nicht ihres.  
Ein Schriftzug prangte darauf:  
_Guns N' Roses - You Could Be Mine_

Sie knäulte es wieder zusammen um daran zu riechen.  
Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich dabei und sie presste es umarmend an ihren Körper...  
„Sweet sweet John, your the center of my universe,  
When will you be mine an' I'll be yours?"

﻿


	3. Kapitel 3: Ausgang

**Kapitel 3: Ausgang**

Es war still und dunkel. Niemand schien sich im Haus zu bewegen.  
Alle schienen zu schlafen...  
Das Display von Johns Handy erhellte sich. In großen Buchstaben war die Rufnummer, oder besser gesagt der zugeordnete Name zu lesen:  
_Riley_  
Zeitgleich begann dass Handy zu klingen und zu vibrieren.  
Langsam bewegte es sich auf dem Nachtisch hin und her, während John stöhnend aufwachte. Verschlafen stoppte er sein Handy, indem er es mit einem schlaftrunkenen Grunzen ans Ohr nahm und den Anruf beantwortete:  
"Ja?", fragte John und versuchte blinzelnd seine Augen zu öffnen.  
"Ich bin's, Riley!", sagte eine quiekende Stimme zurück.  
"Oh hi", John starrte genervt auf den Wecker neben ihn:  
_11.30_  
"Was gibt's?!", fragte er gereizt.  
"Wie, kein: ich liebe dich? Kein: es ist schön deine Stimme zu hören?", fragte sie erstaunt zurück.  
"Ich habe gerade geschlafen. Du hast mich geweckt. Also mach's kurz!", erklärte John mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
"Du bist schon im Bett? Bist du fünf? Zu dieser Zeit ist doch erst richtig was los. Willst du nicht mir mir raus gehen und auf den Putz hauen, weißt du, wie damals. Das war sowas von Karotten und Äpfel", sagte sie hastig.  
John fasste sich an die Stirn und musste lächeln.  
Es war irgendwie Rileys komische, lustige Art...

"Ich muss fortwährend an unseren ersten Kuss denken", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme weiter.  
Das Lächeln auf Johns Gesicht verflog. Tief in der Magengegend stoß etwas sauer auf. Das schlechte Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und infizierte sein Herz. Johns Mine verfinsterte sich.  
Er hasste sich selber, dass die Gedanken, Riley zu küssen in ihm diese Schlechten Gefühle zu Tage brachten. Was war los mit ihm?  
Schließlich war nichts dabei und Riley war die einzig normale Person, mit der er zusammen sein konnte...

"Ich will dich sehen", brach Riley die Stille.  
John schluckte und massierte sich die Schläfe, um seine Schuldgefühle Cameron gegenüber aus seinem Schädel zu treiben.  
"Wann?", fragte er leise.  
"Jetzt. Holst du mich ab?"  
"Ja okay", sagte John fast schon mechanisch.  
"Ach, hast du 20 Mäuse?"  
"Ja, warum fragst du?", fragte er zurück.  
"Gut, wir können zusammen was essen. Ich hab Hunger.", erklärte sie.  
"Okay.", stimmte John zu, nicht aber ohne sich zu fragen, warum er als immer bezahlen sollte.  
"Hol mich bei mir ab. Ich wart auf dich! Lass dir aber nicht zu sehr Zeit, sonst bin ich weg", lachte sie.  
Unwahrscheinlich, dachte sich John und massierte sich noch fester und schneller die Schläfe:  
"Bis gleich!"

Langsam glitt er aus seinem Bett und stand so auf, dass die Diele nicht knarrte.  
Sarah war wahrscheinlich wieder draußen, auf der Suche nach einer Spur.  
Derek war sicherlich einen Trinken oder lag besoffen, unten im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch.  
Das lies nur noch Cameron übrig, an die er sich irgendwie vorbei schleichen musste.  
Er machte sich darüber aber keine Sorgen, als er leise, angekleidet die Treppe hinab lief. Er hatte sie schon einmal überlistet und er würde es wieder schaffen.

Überraschend kam jedoch Cameron durch die Küchentüre und blickte ihn musternd an.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie ihn mit angespannter Stimme.

"Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte er wütend, ertappt worden zu sein.

Sie beäugte ihn noch genauer und versperrte dabei den Weg zur Türe.  
"Ich bin für dich verantwortlich.", erwiderte sie und neigte ihren Blick, "Du triffst dich mit Riley!"

"Na und?", fragte er genervt, "Was willst du dagegen unternehmen?!"

"Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen", erklärte sie ihm.

"Ich gehe aber trotzdem", erwiderte er trotzig.

"Du solltest nicht alleine sein...", widersprach sie ihm.  
"Werde ich nicht", unterbrach John sie genervt.  
"..ich sollte mit dir gehen", erklärte sie ihm hastig.

"Auf keinen Fall! Du verschreckst sie sonst wieder!", erwiderte er und blickte sie dabei vorwurfsvoll an.

"Sie hat Angst vor mir, weil sie uns etwas verheimlichen will. Sie ist falsch!", erklärte sie ihm weiter, "Du kannst das nicht sehen. Ich schon!"

"Sagst du. Sieh dich doch mal selber an!", zischte John zurück.

Cameron blickte an sich hinab und neigte ihren Blick. Sie verstand Johns Aussage nicht.

"Menschliches Gewebe über einem Metall Endo-Skelett!", erklärte John wütend.

"Ja, das ist korrekt", stimmte Cameron zu.

"Schau, ich weiß nicht, was in deinem Chip nicht richtig läuft und ich weiß auch nicht warum du das tust, aber versuche mich nicht zu veräppeln. Deine Annäherungsversuche werden nie klappen! Ich kann nichts lieben, was nichts fühlen kann. Du kannst deine Eifersuchtsnummer mir gegenüber aufgeben, es zieht nicht!", raunte er sie wütend an.

"Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen!", erklärte sie ihm nun sichtlich wütender und stellte sich vor ihm auf.  
John vernahm ein Zucken ihrer Linken Hand.  
"Was?", fragte John herausfordernd, "Willst du Gewalt anwenden?"

Cameron schien kurz zu überlegen, fasste sich aber wieder:  
"Nein, aber du solltest daran denken, was Sarah dazu sagen wird."

"Böser John Conner! Böse! Mir ist es egal! Soll sie mir doch Hausarrest geben!", antwortete er gehässig.

"Riley ist eine Gefahr für dich! Warum bestehst du darauf sie zu treffen? Cromartie hätte dich wegen ihr schon beinahe zweimal gefasst. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dich wieder in Gefahr begibst!", versuchte Cameron ihn umzustimmen.

"Und was ist mit dir?! Cromartie ist auf unsrer Türschwelle aufgetaucht, mit deinem Foto in der Hand. Wäre Riley nicht gewesen und hätte ihn verscheucht, was dann?!", fragte er wütend zurück.

"Riley ist trotzdem eine Gefahr. Wegen ihr wurden wir ausgeraubt! Meine lilane Jacke hat gefehlt!", beschuldigte Cameron sie.

"Mein Gott, werde fertig damit!", John verdrehte die Auge,  
"Ich gehe!", stellte er entschieden fest.

"Ich lass dich nicht gehen!", widersprach sie ihm abermals.

"Doch! Du kannst nichts dagegen machen! Du wirst mich nicht umstimmen können. Und Gewalt kannst du auch nicht anwenden, da dich sonst Mom und Derek verbrennen, wenn sie es herausfinden! Du solltest glücklich sein, schließlich benehme ich mich rebellisch!", erklärte er spöttisch.

Damit ließ er sie alleine, rempelte ihre Schulter an und lief zur Türe.

"Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass sich John Connor wie ein Idiot benehmen soll!", sagte sie ihm leise und traurig hinterher.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Was auch immer!", öffnete die Türe und lief in die Dunkelheit davon, ohne zu bemerken, wie langsam eine einzelne Träne auf Camerons Wange hinunter lief.  
Erstaunt und entsetzt merkte sie es, berührte die Tränenflüssigkeit mit ihrem Zeigefinger und begutachtete sie, bevor sie schluchzend zusammenbrach und die Tränen immer schneller liefen.  
Aus Scham jemand könnte sie so sehen rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und verschloss die Türe hinter sich.  
Weinend legte sie sich auf ihr Bett...  
Warum machte ihr John nur solche großen Sorgen? Was würde Sarah dazu sagen? Sie hatte ihn ohne Schutz gelassen... Was war mit ihr los? Eine Maschine sollte sich nicht so benehmen...  
Und was noch viel schlimmer war, wie John sie behandelt hatte und lieber mit Riley seine Zeit verbringen wollte, als mit ihr...

Weinend nahm sie das Stoffbündel unter ihrem Bett hervor und roch daran.  
Heiße Tränen flössen darauf und der dieser Duft, der in Wahrheit für sie unerreichbar war und bleiben würde, verschlimmerte ihre Trauer nur noch mehr, sodass sie in das Knäuel schluchzte...  
Das Stoffbündel nahm die ganze Tränenflüssigkeit auf und wurde immer feuchter, während Camerons Nase vor Trauer anfing zu laufen und sie schließlich in das Bündel schnäuzte...

Eine Stunde später kam Sarah erschöpft und Müde von ihrer Observierung zurück.  
Es gab noch immer keine Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches auf dem Schrottplatz vor sich ging, doch sie musste schließlich sicher gehen und deswegen musste er von ihr auch überwacht werden.  
Die anderen sahen es nicht so, doch was war, wenn genau hier der erste Terminator entstünde. Metall gab es ja Massenhaft auf dem Schrottplatz, sodass dies naheliegend war, wie Sarah dachte.  
Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben, um nach John zu schauen.  
Sie öffnete leise die Türe um nur ein klein wenig rein zu lugen - John hasste es, wenn sie ihm beim Schlafen zuschaute und sie wollte ihn nicht wecken...  
Erschrocken musste Sarah jedoch feststellen, dass das Bett ihres Sohns leer war. Entsetzt lief sie hastig ans Bett und hob die lose Decke an - nichts.  
Die Panik ergriff sie und sie bückte sich, um unter dem Bett nach zu schauen, fand aber nichts, außer einigen Zeitschriften...  
Ihre Sinne wurden taub vor Angst um ihren Sohn und sie fragte sich, ob ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.  
Hastig lief sie zum Kleiderschrank und hoffte, dass sich John nur so aus Spaß darin versteckte.  
Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass dem nicht so war und die Wut darüber überkam sie und mischte sich mit der Sorge um John.  
Was war hier eigentlich los?! Wo war Cameron?! War es nicht ihre Aufgabe auf John aufzupassen?!  
Wütend lief sie ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Zimmer, welches, wie der Rest des Hauses in komplette Dunkelheit gehüllt war.  
Sie stand regungslos am Fenster und starrte nach draußen, auf die Einfahrt. Nur der Mondschein erhellte sie etwas.

"Wo ist John!? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht!?", beschuldigte Sarah sie aufgebracht mit einem Zischen.

"Er ist ausgegangen", antwortete sie monoton, "mit Riley", führte sie mit einer Stimme fort, deren Klang sie nicht die komplette Trauer nehmen konnte.

"Warum bist du nicht bei ihm!? Warum hast du ihn gehen lassen!?", fauchte Sarah sie mit geballten Fäusten an.

"Ich wollte es ihm ausreden, er hat nicht auf mich gehört... Er wollte mich ausdrücklich nicht dabei haben... Gewalt konnte ich keine anwenden, da ihr mich sonst verbrannt hättet", erklärte sie traurig weiter und Sarahs Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"John hat so etwas angedeutet", fuhr sie fort, "Ich hätte es in Kauf nehmen sollen. Wenigstens wäre er dann sicher... Es tut mir Leid."

Sarah schüttelte wütend den Kopf.  
Seit wann hatte die Maschine Zweifel? Es musste bestimmt wieder an dem kaputten Chip liegen. Ein Defekt, oder ein Softwarefehler.  
Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite - John war jetzt wichtiger...  
Wütend rannte sie hastig aus Camerons Zimmer und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu, während sie etwas von "unfähig" murmelte.

Hastig lief sie in die Küche und wählte Johns Nummer - nichts.  
Er hatte sein Handy abgeschaltet und nur seine Mailbox ging dran.  
"John!", schrie sie wütend in den Hörer, "Wo zum Teufel bist du! Komm sofort her, oder ich schwöre es wird dir Leid tun! Was fällt dir ein mir solche Sorgen zu machen!"  
Sie beendete die Ansage und fasste sich an die Stirn. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts zugestoßen und kein Triple Eight in der Nähe. Ihre wütenden Gedanken richteten sich auf Riley, die ihren Sohn schon mehr als einmal in Gefahr gebracht hatte...

Was fand er an diesem blonden Mädchen so interessant? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Riley war definitiv eine Gefahr und nicht gut für John.  
Dies hier war der Beweis dafür. Sie machte ihn leichtsinnig...  
So sehr sie ihm auch ein normales Leben wünschte, es gab Dinge, die wichtiger waren. Sie hatte ebenfalls viele Opfer bringen müssen und musste sie immer noch bringen. Und sie tat es gerne für John, weil sie ihn liebte.

Ihre Sorge überwog wieder und sie überkam ihren Stolz und wählte Dereks Nummer, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Letztendlich war er Johns Onkel und sollte sich auch um ihn kümmern, was er aber sichtlich vernachlässigte, wie sie fand...  
Sie fasste sich an die Schläfe um sich zu beruhigen, ohne Erfolg.  
Auch Derek ging nicht ans Telefon und es meldete sich nur seine Mail-Box.  
Wütend legte sie auf und versuchte nochmals Johns Nummer.  
Es meldete wieder nur die Mail-Box:  
"John! Ich bin's, deine Mutter. Bitte komm nach Hause! Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich...", schluchzend legte sie auf und sackte, angelehnt an der Kühlschranktüre, zusammen...

Cameron lag in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf ihrem Bett und schluchzte, weinte und schnäuzte in das Stoffbündel, welches Johns T-Shirt war.  
Kaum hatte Sarah die Türe zugeschlagen und Cameron mit einem Zucken das Wort "Unfähig" von Sarahs Stimme vernahm, konnte sie ihre Emotionen nicht länger kontrollieren und sie brachen wie ein Damm über ihr ein.  
So begann sie wieder unkontrollierbar zu weinen und erstickte ihr Wimmern und Schluchzen in dem Knäuel, damit niemand etwas davon hören konnte...

Um geschlagene 2.38 Uhr hörte Sarah wie das Schloss der Türe umgedreht wurde.  
John verhielt sich so unauffällig wie möglich und wollte auf direktem Weg in sein Zimmer, bis er aus der geöffneten Küchentüre Licht erblickte.  
Er schaute hinein und sah seine Mutter, wie sie auf einem Küchenstuhl ihm gegenüber saß und ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte.  
Neben ihr stand ein fast leeres Glas und eine halb geleerte Flasche Rum.  
Vor ihr lag eine geladene und entsicherte Schrotflinte.  
Er schaffte es nicht mehr in ihr Gesicht zu schauen, da sie offensichtlich stark geweint hatte und wandte seinen Blick deshalb zum Boden, wartend auf die unvermeidbare Zurechtweisung ihrerseits.

"Weist du, wie lange ich schon hier sitze, nichts von dir höre und mir Sorgen um dich mache?", versuchte sie ihn ruhig zu fragen, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang.

John hörte unterschwellig die Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung über ihn heraus.  
"Mom", versuchte er zu erklären, doch wurde sofort von Sarah, die aufsprang und auf ihn zu lief, unterbrochen,  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht John?! Was?! Sag es mir!", fauchte sie ihn an und packte ihn so am Kragen, dass er sie ansehen musste.  
"Los, sieh mich an!"  
John zwang sich in ihre Augen zu sehen, und Sarah fauchte wütend fort:  
"Ist dir klar welche Todesängste ich ausstehen musste?!"  
"Ja Mom", gab John klein bei, "Es tut mir Leid."

"Ich will über jeden deiner Schritte informiert sein! Ist das klar?! Ich will wissen, wo du bist, wohin du gehst, wann du gehst und wann du zurück kommst und wer bei dir ist! Ist dir denn nicht bewusst, wie wichtig du bisst!?", zischte sie ihn weiter an.  
John antwortete mit einem lang gezogenen "Ja" und Sarah fuhr wütend fort:  
"Wie kannst du es wagen einfach so fortzugehen, nachts, ohne Schutz!"  
John blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
Alles was er wollte war ein bisschen Normalität, welche er mit Riley ausleben konnte...  
"Los!", zischte sie ihn wieder wütend an und zeigte dabei mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger zur Treppe, "Auf dein Zimmer. Und wehe du trittst bis zum Frühstück über die Türschwelle! Und morgen sprechen wir darüber, wie du dich zukünftig zu verhalten hast!"

Mit hängendem Kopf ging John, unter dem wachsamen Blick seiner Mutter, ihrer Aufforderung nach.  
Er konnte ihre Sorge verstehen, auch die Tatsache, das er so wichtig war...  
Aber musste sie mit ihm so hart umgehen?  
Was war denn schon dabei, dass er sich mit Riley traf?  
Er ging an Camerons Türe vorbei und verwarf den Gedanken, sich bei ihr für sein Benehmen zu entschuldigen.  
Wie er seine Mutter kannte, hatte sie Cameron wahrscheinlich hasserfüllt angeschnauzt und ihr erst einmal die Schuld dafür gegeben.  
Doch sie war bloß eine Maschine – leider, wie John dachte. Ihr war es sicherlich egal. Und jegliche Gefühle die sie ihm gegenüber projizierte nicht echt und nur dazu da, ihre Mission zu fördern. Nichts anderes.  
Bedrückt schloss er seine Zimmertüre und legte sich nachdenklich auf sein Bett.  
Niemanden ging es um den wahren John Connor, der Person hinter dem Anführer.  
Nur mit Riley, konnte er seiner aufgezwungenen Rolle wenigstens für ein paar Stunden entfliehen.  
Und deshalb nahm er sich auch vor, sie weiterhin zu treffen...


	4. Kapitel 4: Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 4: Erkenntnis**

"Mom!... Mom!"  
John stand frisch geduscht und leicht gereizt wegen der Unterhaltung mit Sarah am frühen Morgen, vor seinem geöffneten Schrank und wühlte ungeduldig darin herum.  
"Mom!", schrie er nochmals durchs Haus, bevor Sarah mit langsamen Schritt genervt ankam.

"Was ist denn John?", fragte sie.

"Wo ist mein T-Shirt?!", fragte er ungeduldig, mit halben Kopf im Schrank.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn:  
"Zieh doch einfach ein anderes an."

"Es geht nicht darum, Mom! Es fehlt!", zischte er jetzt wütend.

"Vielleicht ist es gerade in der Wäsche, John. Komm, zieh dir jetzt etwas anderes an und richte dich fertig.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

"Alle anderen Sachen sind aber hier!", erklärte er aufgebracht und schmiss auf der Suche nach seinem T-Shirt ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus dem Schrank.

Als Sarah dies sah, verdüsterte sich ihre Miene. Nicht, dass es ihre Arbeit war, die John zunichte machte - Cameron hatte letztens die Aufgabe übernommen, sich um die Wäsche zu kümmern - aber sie hasste es anzusehen, wie John Unordnung machte und die frische Wäsche unachtsam auf den Boden schmiss.  
"John!", fauchte sie ihn wütend an.  
"John!", schrie sie nun lauter und hielt ihn, mit einem festen Griff an seinem Arm davon ab, weitere Wäsche aus dem Schrank zu werfen.  
"Beruhige dich!", sprach sie gereizt zu ihm, "Es wird schon wieder auftauchen. Vielleicht ist es noch in der Wäschetrommel und Cameron hat es vergessen einzusammeln."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches sogleich wieder verschwand:  
"Und jetzt räume die Unordnung, die du gemacht hast, auf!"

John jedoch hörte nicht zu und hatte einen geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. Hastig nahm er sich ein T-Shirt, zog es an und lief in Camerons Zimmer...

Cameron holte unterdessen das Stoffbündel unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor, um ein weiteres Mal daran zu Schnuppern, bevor sie nach John sehen wollte, den sie gestern gehört hatte, wie er nach Hause gekommen war.  
Sie war glücklich darüber, dass ihm nichts zugestoßen war, wenngleich sie immer noch traurig war, wie John sie behandelt hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte er aber heute morgen bessere Laune und würde sich für sein Benehmen am gestrigen Tag entschuldigen.  
Ihre Nase berührte das Stoffbündel, in welches sie die ganze Nacht hinein geweint hatte und roch daran.  
Sie holte noch tiefer Luft durch ihre Nase, doch der Geruch war fort – weg gespült durch ihre Tränen.  
Enttäuscht entfaltete sie das feuchte, zerknitterte T-Shirt um sich wenigstens am Schriftzug zu erheitern.  
Als sie jedoch das entfaltete T-Shirt sah, bekam sie einen kleinen Schreck.  
Überall waren Spuren ihrer gestrig triefenden Nase zu sehen.  
Entsetzt knäuelte sie das T-Shirt wieder zusammen und hoffte, dass sie es wieder sauber bekäme und John nichts davon erfahre, als schlagartig ihre Zimmertüre aufging und Cameron schnell das T-Shirt hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte.

Durch die Türschwelle kam John, der sichtlich gereizt war und sie wütend, ja sogar anschuldigend anstarrte.  
"Cameron! Wo ist mein Lieblings-T-Shirt?!"

Sie hielt ihr Gesicht vollkommen blank und antwortete ihm monoton und emotionslos:  
"Kannst du es nicht finden?", fragte sie ihn und fuhr fort, "Ich habe es in die Wäsche gemacht, da es verschwitzt war. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es verloren gegangen ist. Ich bin sicher, dass es irgendwo in deinem Schrank liegt."

John kam näher und beäugte sie genau:  
"Du hast es nicht aus irgendeinem Grund, verschwinden lassen?", fragte er.

"Nein, warum sollte ich?", fragte sie monoton, "Es war ja keine Gefahr."  
Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht "Hahaha", lachte sie aus.

John starrte sie erstaunt an. Er hatte sie noch nie Lachen hören und es hörte sich nicht sonderlich echt an.

Cameron wurde etwas unruhiger und plapperte weiter:  
"Dein T-Shirt wird bestimmt wieder auftauchen. Willst du, dass ich danach suche?"

"Cameron?", fragte John, der bemerkt hatte, dass sie hinter ihrem Rücken etwas versteckte, "Was versteckst du hinter deinem Rücken?!", fragte er mit einer leisen Vorahnung.

"Ich,... nichts", antwortete Cameron unsicher, "Nur eine tote Ratte John, nichts weiter..."

"Eine tote Ratte?!", fragte dieser ungläubig.

"Ja, ich habe sie erlegt", berichtete Cameron hastig und fügte einen Hauch von Stolz in ihre Stimme.

"Warum?", fragte John, "Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?"

Camerons Augen flatterten kurz, als hätte John sie ertappt, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder total blank wurde.  
"Sie war eine Gefahr für dich, John. Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer übertragen Krankheiten auf den Menschen. Ich bin hier um dich zu beschützen.", erklärte sie ihm monoton, während er skeptisch näher kam.  
"Ich habe sie zu deinem Schutz erledigt."

"Kann ich sie mal sehen?", fragte John mit fordernden Blick.

"Nein!", schrie Cameron hastig aus.  
Als sie merkte, dass Johns sie wütend anstarrte nahm sie die erste mögliche Erklärung, die ihr einfiel:  
"Dir könnte beim Anblick übel werden. Du könntest dich erbrechen und daran ersticken."

"Und das möchtest du nicht?", fragte John nun gehässig, da er sich sicher war, dass sie etwas vor ihm verstecken wollte.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sie schenkte ihm ein mechanisches Lächeln, welches um einiges weniger warm war als sonst, "Es ist eine Gefahr. Ich werde und muss dich vor dieser Gefahr beschützen."

Wütend griff John nach ihrer Hand und zog sie vor und erblickte das Stoffbündel.  
"So, tote Ratte also", zischte er wütend durch seine Zähne.

Cameron ließ ihn das Bündel aus der Hand nehmen und senkte ihren Blick leicht.  
"Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie, als er das feuchte T-Shirt entfaltete und die Spuren ihrer Nase entdeckte.

Aufgebracht atmete John immer schneller ein und aus:  
"Hast du das mit Absicht getan!", schrie er sie an und sie wandte zusammen-zuckend ihren Blick ab, sodass John kaum etwas von ihrem Gesicht ausmachen konnte, da es durch ihre Haarsträhne kaschiert wurde.  
"Weißt du wie wichtig mir dieses T-Shirt ist?! Hast du eine Ahnung!", schrie er sie weiter an, "Nein! Natürlich hast du die nicht! Es ist einzigartig! Das einzige! Aber das verstehst du ja nicht, da ihr auf den Fließbändern massenhaft produziert wird!"

Sarah, die gereizt Johns Wäsche wieder in den Schrank einsortiert hatte, kam durch die lauten Schreie ihres Schützlings mit schlechter Laune angelaufen.  
"Was ist hier los?!", fragte sie barsch und schaute von einer Cameron, die ihr Gesicht versteckte in einen vor Wut rot angelaufenen John, der aufgebracht sein T-Shirt vor ihr entfaltete.  
"Schau was sie mit meinem T-Shirt gemacht hat!"

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zu Cameron.

"Los, deine lilane Lederjacke! Gib sie mir!", forderte John mit wütender Stimme, "Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn!"

"Bitte John... Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht getan...", erklärte Cameron traurig.

"Deine Lederjacke! Sofort!", schrie John sie an.

Durch das einstrahlende Sonnenlicht, erkannte Sarah mit Erstaunen und Entsetzen eine glitzernde Reflektion auf Camerons Wange. Sie musste Schlucken und hielt überrascht die Hand vor ihren Mund.

John hingegen hatte es in seiner rasenden Wut nicht mitbekommen, lief zu ihren Schrank und riss die Türen auf.

"John!", ging Sarah dazwischen und knallte die eine Schranktüre wieder zu.  
"Beruhige dich!", sagte sie mit lauter Stimme und nahm ihm das T-Shirt aus der Hand.

"Ich werde es waschen und Morgen ist es so gut wie neu, hast du mich verstanden?", fragte sie ihm aufmunternd zulächelnd.

"Ja", John nickte.

"Gut", das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, "Nun lass Cameron allein, damit sie darüber nachdenken kann, was sie angestellt hat."  
Mit diesen Worten lief sie ins Bad, um das T-Shirt zu waschen.

John schrie ihr noch hinterher:  
"Und passe auf, dass es nicht eingeht!"  
Er blickte Cameron mit einem vernichtenden Blick nochmal an, bevor er, die Türe hinter sich zuschlagend, aus ihrem Zimmer stapfte.

Cameron zuckte deswegen noch einmal zusammen und blickte jetzt mit Tränen-verschmierten Gesicht die Türe an.  
"Ich bin einzigartig!", schluchzte sie trotzig und weinerlich.  
John hasste sie nun jetzt noch mehr als vorher, so viel war sicher.  
Dies schmerzte sie im Innern so sehr, dass sie auf ihrem Bett zusammensackte, das große Kopfkissen an sich drückte und leise hinein weinte...

Sarah, die Johns T-Shirt für einen schonenden Waschgang in die Waschmaschine getan hatte, lief langsam auf Camerons Zimmertüre zu. Nach dreimaligen Klopfen wartete sie kurz, bekam jedoch keine Antwort, sodass sie unerlaubt eintrat.  
Doch sie hatte deswegen keine Gewissensbisse.  
Schließlich lebte die Maschine unter ihrem Haus und musste sich somit auch ihren Regeln unterwerfen.

Als sie eintrat klappte ihr Mund vor Überraschung auf:  
Cameron saß, beziehungsweise lag halb auf dem Bett, drückte ihr großes Kopfkissen an sich und weinte.  
"Gehe weg von mir. Ich habe Fehlfunktionen", sagte sie hastig.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren bestimmt keine Fehlfunktionen.  
Ich Gesicht wurde bleich, danach leicht grünlich.  
Was sie hier sah, waren projizierte Emotionen. Die Maschine hatte geweint und weinte.  
Aber warum hatte sie ganz alleine, im Stillen geweint?  
Was war der Sinn dabei. Es gab keinen. Und warum hatte sie Johns T-Shirt geklaut?  
Entsetzt wandte sich Sarah rückwärts zur Türe.  
Ihr Magen drehte sich um und ihr Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren.  
Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass diese Maschine Gefühle entwickelt hatte, eine andere, kleinere Stimme in ihr, schrie, dass dies nicht möglich war.

Hastig ein und ausatmend, völlig unter Schock, schloss sie die Türe und lief ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ein Glas Scotch einschenkte. Sie leerte den halben Inhalt in einem Zug runter und fragte sich, was sie eben gesehen hatte...

Cameron, eine Maschine, die Inkarnation des Bösen, gegen das sie schon vor Johns Geburt gekämpft hatte, eine leere Hülle, entwickelt um zu töten und zu vernichten.  
Nun weinte, diese leere Hülle allein in ihrem Zimmer.  
Es war widerlich wieweit Skynet bei seinen Schöpfungen gegangen war.  
'Dieses Wesen, ist kein Mensch, nicht einmal eine Person', dachte sich Sarah, stellte das Glas auf der Kommode ab, öffnete die erste Schublade und holte ihre 9mm hervor, die sie durch lud.  
Tief durch atmend, dachte sie weiter nach...

Eine Maschine, die denken und fühlen konnte, die Gefühle hatte und diese hegte, war ein Verbrechen und eine Demütigung, eine Entwürdigung und Entehrung für die Menschheit.  
Das durfte einfach nicht sein.  
'Die Maschine muss sterben, damit Mensch Mensch bleibt', dachte sie weiter, 'Wenn nicht, wird es uns ersetzten... uns von Innen heraus umbringen. Sie ist eine Gefahr, jetzt, mit ihren Gefühlen die sie nicht kontrollieren kann, umso mehr...'  
Sie erinnerte sich an die Gedanken, die sie vor einiger Zeit hatte:  
'... es gibt Dinge die Maschinen nie lernen werden...'  
Aber diese Maschine lernte Dinge...  
'... sie haben keinen Sinn für Schönheit, sie können keine Kunst erschaffen..'  
Diese Maschine trainierte noch immer Ballett, obwohl sie das nicht musste, da kein offensichtlicher Zweck vorlag.  
Sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, doch die Maschine hatte am Wochenende ihre Trainingsklamotten immer zur Wäsche gelegt. Nun war es klar...  
War das Kunst? War das Schönheit? Hatte sie einen Sinn dafür?  
Definitiv entwickelte sie einen dafür, dachte sie sich.

Sarah atmete immer schneller...  
'wenn sie diese Dinge je lernen werden sie uns nicht mehr vernichten müssen'  
... und schüttelte den Kopf.  
'sie werden wie wir sein'

Sie schloss ihre Augen und blendete ihren Hass über die Maschinen aus.  
Was blieb von Cameron dann übrig? Eine Person, welche ihren Sohn beschützte, zumindest die größte Zeit - sie knirschte kurz die Zähne zusammen - , welche jetzt erst irgendwie Gefühle entwickelt, wahrscheinlich selber verwirrt ist...  
Hatte sie ein Recht dazu ein Leben, das fühlt wie wir zu töten?  
Sie schluckte stark, senkte ihren Blick und schmiss die Pistole zurück in die Kommode und schloss die Schublade, bevor sie wieder zum Glas griff, daraus trank und mit den Rücken zur Kommode angelehnt zusammensackte.

"Nein!", stieß sie mit feuchten Augen hervor.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie Cameron behandeln sollte.  
Das was da war, war noch immer da und würde immer da sein.  
Die Gefahr steckte noch immer in ihr...  
Doch ihr hatte sich neues offenbart...  
'Gutes?', fragte sie sich selber.  
Sie wusste es nicht.  
Auf jeden Fall besaß sie eindeutig das, was Sarah bei ihr immer als fehlend angekreidet hatte.  
Vielleicht war es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, wenn eine Maschine lernen konnte zu fühlen, mehr aber auch nicht...  
Sie dachte an John...  
Was würde er dazu sagen? Wäre er glücklich? Würde er...  
Ihr stockte der Atem.  
Vielleicht war es besser, ihm vorerst nichts zu sagen, dachte sie, beschloss aber, nichts zu verheimlichen.  
Wenn John es herausfindet, dann selber.  
Was danach geschah und unternommen werden sollte und musste, war abzuwarten...


	5. Kapitel 5: Seele der Maschine

******Kapitel 5: Seele der Maschine**

Sarah starrte aus dem Fenster hinüber zu dem alten Schuppen, den Cameron mit Pinsel in der einen Hand und Farbeimer in der anderen, weiß anstrich.  
Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie mit ihr machen sollte.  
Nur eins wusste sie, dass sie Cameron irgendwie beschäftigen musste.  
Nicht auszudenken war, wie sie sich in Zukunft um John herum verhielt und sie konnte sich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, - auch wenn sie jetzt Gefühle besaß - dass sich etwas bei den Beiden anbahnen konnte.  
Zwar stach sie der Gedanke nicht mehr so schmerzhaft wie sonst, aber es war nicht bestätigt, dass die Maschine ihren Sohn wirklich liebte.  
Außerdem war da noch immer Riley, in die ihr Sohn, zu ihrer völligen Verwunderung, interessiert war.  
Sarah presste ihre Lippen aneinander. Sie konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, warum John sich mit Riley treffen wollte, sie als Freundin haben wollte oder sogar mehr, aber Cameron so links liegen ließ.  
Bei ihren Gedanken runzelte sie die Stirn. Wie weit sie doch schon gefallen war.  
Sie wusste, dass sie nun zu Cameron nicht mehr so hart sein konnte.  
Nun war sie keine Seelenlose Maschine mehr. Etwas hatte ihr Leben eingehaucht...

Riley war mittlerweile zu einer größeren Gefahr für John geworden, sodass sie sogar in Kauf nahm, dass Cameron ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter werden würde...  
"Alles ist besser als dieses Blondchen", nuschelte sie zu sich selber und wunderte sich weiter, warum John nicht wie alle Männer zuerst nach der Schönheit gingen.

Bei dem Gedanke mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, hörte sie, wie Schritte die Treppe hinab liefen und drehte somit ihren Kopf zur Türe, wo sie John sah, der das Haus verlassen wollte.

"Wo willst du hin?!", fragte sie harsch ihren Schützling.

"In den kleinen Schallplatten-Laden, ich hab da letztens was gesehen, was ich haben will", erklärte dieser leise.

Sarah nickte:  
"Zwei Stunden, nicht länger. Lass dein Handy an. Falls etwas ist, will ich dich erreichen können. Wenn ein Tripple Eight sich an deine Fersen heftet, dich entdeckt, will ich, dass du rennst, dich versteckst und uns benachrichtigst! Ist das klar?!"

"Mom, wir sind in Sicherheit. Cameron hat Cromartie zerstört und der Chip ist pulverisiert. Keine andere Maschine ist hinter mir her. Sie werden mich nicht beachten!", widersprach er ihr, "Du musst mich nicht so behandeln!"

"Wir hatten das schon, John! Wenn eine andere Maschine erfährt wer du bist, wird sie dich jagen! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: Hast du dich jemals dafür bei Cameron bedankt?", fragte sie ihn und beobachtete jede der Regungen ihres Schützlings ganz genau mit ihren Adleraugen.

John runzelte daraufhin seine Stirn, lächelte nervös und unsicher:  
"Was soll das werden? Ein Test? Testest du mich? Als würde sie das interessieren, oder? Wir hatten das ebenfalls schon mal, nicht wahr?! Sie ist eine Maschine, hat keine Seele und schert sich deshalb in Wahrheit einen feuchten Dreck um mich",  
traurig fuhr er fort, "Alles was in ihrem Vordergrund steht ist die Mission", 'Wie bei allen hier in dem Haus', dachte er für sich traurig weiter.  
"Zufrieden?", fragte er gereizt, "Test bestanden?!"

"Sie wird zu einem Problem, John", erklärte sie ihm, "Das was gestern passiert ist, mit deinem T-Shirt..."

"Ja, was?", unterbrach John sie gereizt.

"Warum hat sie das getan?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Sag es mir John. Ich dachte du verstehst sie?", fragte sie ihn weiter.

"Keine Ahnung, ich weiß es wirklich nicht!", widersprach er ihr genervt, "Vielleicht die Retour-Kutsche, dafür, dass ich mit Riley ausgehe."

"John", Sarah schüttelte ihren Kopf, "Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Sie ist eine Maschine."

"Ja, und?", fragte er genervt, "Ich weiß doch selber nicht, was momentan in ihrem Chip vor sich läuft."

"Du weißt, ihre lilane Lederjacke, an die du dich rächen wolltest. Sie hat für diese Jacke getötet...", erklärte sie ihm.

Er blickte fragend, leicht entsetzt in ihre Augen:  
"Wie bitte?"

"Nun, was denkst du, würde sie fühlen wenn sie fühlen könnte?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

"Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte John schon fast besorgt um seine Mutter, "Du solltest dich einmal selbst hören."

"Nun, du wolltest mich doch immer davon überzeugen, dass sie anders ist, zumindest vor einiger, nicht weit entfernten Zeit.", erklärte sie ihm, "Ich wette, damals hättest du dich für dein Verhalten bei ihr entschuldigt."

"Ja, das war einmal", gab John wütend zu, "Doch du hattest recht. Sie ist eine Maschine", traurig wiederholte er, "Bloß eine Maschine", und lief aus dem Haus und lies eine nachdenkliche Sarah zurück.

'Blos eine Maschine', hallte Johns traurige Stimme immer wieder in ihren Schädel.  
Es war ein Test gewesen, aber keiner wie John es vermutet hatte.  
Sie wollte bloß wissen, was sich hinter Johns Wut verbarg.  
Und sie sah, merkte, dass er durch seine Wut verzweifelt kaschieren wollte, dass er sie noch immer mochte...

John der nun Cameron entdeckt hatte wie sie den Schuppen anstrich, lief auf sie stirnrunzelnd zu und stoppte einige Meter vor ihr.  
Cameron schien Spaß zu haben. John schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte jemand bei so einer stumpfsinnigen Arbeit Spaß verspüren. Er sah die leicht angehobenen Mundwinkel in ihrem Gesicht und rollte daraufhin mit den Augen.  
"Was machst du da?", fragte er sie skeptisch.

Cameron schaute ihn nicht an, sondern konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihre Arbeit.  
"Ich streiche", erklärte sie knapp.

"Das sehe ich. Warum? Was ist der Zweck dabei?", fragte John weiter.

"Damit es schön aussieht", erklärte sie ihm weiter, "außerdem will mich Sarah anscheinend nicht im Haus haben. Sie hat es mir aufgetragen..."

"Warum?", fragte John weiter.

"Ich denke wegen meiner Fehlfunktionen.", erklärte sie ihm mit traurigen Unterton.

"Fehlfunktionen?", fragte John leicht besorgt, "du willst mich nicht wieder umbringen, oder?", fragte er angespannt weiter.

"Wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, dann hätten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht.", widersprach sie seiner Vermutung hastig.

John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und machte kehrt. Ihm war diese ganze Situation suspekt.  
Eine Maschine, die so tat, als hätte sie Spaß... John schüttelte den Kopf.

"John, willst du dein Zimmer ebenfalls streichen? Es ist genug Farbe dafür übrig.", rief ihm Cameron hinterher, in der Hoffnung ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können.  
Er schien heute bessere Laune zu haben. Anscheinend hatte Sarah das T-Shirt wieder sauber bekommen.  
Sie senkte ihren Blick, als sie bemerkte, dass John sie, in Gedanken vertieft, überhört hatte, in den Dodge stieg und davon brauste.

Vom Küchenfenster aus, hatte eine grübelnde Sarah die ganze Situation beobachtet und sah nun, wie die traurige Maschine dem Fahrzeug hinterher sah, als hätte sie gerade etwas sehr wichtiges, wertvolles verloren.  
Sie fühlte mit ihr, und schämte sich zum Teil dafür.  
Verdammt, sie war doch die Mutter des Widerstands. Sie durfte keine Gefühle für ihre Metallene Adoptivtochter pflegen.  
'Adoptivtochter?!', Sarah rümpfte über ihre eigenen Gedankengänge die Nase.  
Nervös schaute sie auf die Küchenuhr: fünf Minuten waren verstrichen und schon bereitete ihr Johns Abwesenheit Sorge.  
"Es wird ihm nichts passieren...", sagte sie zu sich selber, um sich zu beruhigen.

Keine Zwei Stunden später sah sie erleichtert, wie der Dodge im Hof einparkte.  
An der Haustüre sah sie, wie sich Cameron ebenfalls umgedreht hatte, als sie das Geräusch des Fahrzeugs als den Dodge identifiziert hatte.  
'Hatte sich die Maschine ebenfalls Sorgen um ihn gemacht?', fragte sich Sarah stirnrunzelnd.  
Sie hatte Cameron die letzten Stunden, aus ihrer Sorge um John, vergessen zu beaufsichtigen, konnte somit ihre Frage nicht beantworten und schob den Gedanken beiseite, als sie sah, wie John begleitet von Riley aus dem Dodge ausstieg.  
Sarah merkte, wie sich ihre Fäuste instinktiv ballten.  
'Riley, hier!!!'  
John musste Nerven besitzen, sie nach dem Fiasko in Mexiko, wie dem Einbruch und den ganzen anderen Komplikationen her zu bringen.

Sie schaute in ihrer Wut hinüber zu Cameron, welche sichtlich unruhiger wurde und mit einer zuckenden linken Hand vor der Türe stand.  
Die Türe ging auf und John, dicht gefolgt von Riley, trat ein.

"Vorsichtig, Cat-Fancy", mahnte Riley lachend John.  
Dieser lachte daraufhin mit ihr und ignorierte Cameron, die ihn eifersüchtig anstarrte.

"John?", versuchte sie die Aufmerksamkeit vergeblich auf sich zu lenken.

Doch John lief neben Riley direkt an ihr vorbei zur Treppe.  
Die beiden unterhielten sich wieder über diverse Magazine und weiteren unnötigen Kram.  
Cameron folgte ihnen:  
"John?", rief sie ihm auffordernd zu.

Aber er schien sie nicht beachten zu wollen, und als sie die Türe seines Zimmers erreichte, schlug sie vor ihrer Nase zu.  
Sie hörte traurig, wie im inneren Riley vor Freude aufquiekte...

"Wahnsinn! Du hast dein Zimmer gestrichen!", sie fiel einem perplexen John um den Hals und dieser stürzte dadurch fast zu Boden.  
"Ich weiß, dass du das bloß für mich getan hast"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und John schnappte zurück aus seinen Gedanken.

"Äh ja", sagte er hastig. Er wusste nicht wer sein Zimmer gestrichen hatte - doch, es gab nur eine offensichtliche Vermutung, welche wahrscheinlich stimmte...

"Du bist so ein Geheimniskrämer", sagte sie lächelnd zu ihm, "Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Wir hätten zusammen eine Anstreichparty veranstalten können.

John musste lachen:  
"Eine Anstreichparty?", fragte er skeptisch, "zu zweit?"

"Hey, dafür kann ich nichts", erklärte Riley spitz, "Ich hab versucht dich unter Leute zu bringen."  
Sie zog bei dem Gedanken an die Haus-Party letztens die Lippen zusammen.

John lächelte kurz:  
"Ja, scheint nicht sonderlich gut geklappt zu haben."

"Mhh, kommt auf den Standpunkt an", erklärte Riley ihm nun mit sanfter Stimme, "für mich war's toll, wie du dich für mich geprügelt hast."  
Sie lief langsam immer näher an ihn heran, sodass John immer unsicherer wurde, was er versuchte, mit einem Lächeln zu verbergen.

Das schlechte Gefühl breitete sich wieder in seiner Magengegend aus und stach zugleich wieder in sein Herz, als nun Riley sehr nah war - zu nah.  
Er schaute sie an und sah gedanklich vor sich eine traurige Cameron, sodass er tief schlucken musste, um seine Schuldgefühle zu vergraben.  
Trotzdem belasteten ihn diese Schuldgefühle weiter, als Riley ihn anlächelnd bei den Armen nahm und ihn zu sich heranzog...

Vor der Türe stand Cameron, welche die alles durch ihre Wärmebildkamera gesehen hatte.  
Wütend, mit einer unkontrollierbar zuckenden linken Hand, lief sie schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinab, zur Haustüre.

Als ihre Hand die Türklinke ergriff hörte sie Sarah hinter sich:

"Wo willst du hin?!", fragte Sarah vorwurfsvoll.

Cameron blickte sie an und Sarah sah, wie eine Träne aus dem wütenden Gesicht hinunter kullerte.  
"Ich habe wieder eine Fehlfunktion. Ich bin gefährlich, weswegen ich gehen muss."

Sarah blickte sie skeptisch an, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten:  
"Setz dich!", befahl sie ihr und deutete auf die Couch.

Widerwillig kam Cameron der Aufforderung nach, und setzte sich.  
Erstaunt vernahm sie, wie Sarah sich neben sie setzte.  
"Nun erzähl, was ist los?", fragte sie um einiges wärmer, sodass Cameron sie mit Argwohn ansah.  
"Ich weiß, dass die Fehlfunktionen, die du mir als solche verkaufen willst, keine sind.", erklärte Sarah, "Ich bin nicht blöde", ihr Gesichtsausdruck war kurz kühl.  
"Also, was ist los?", fragte sie noch einmal wärmer.

"John ist mit Riley zusammen...", erklärte ihr Cameron unter Tränen.

"Und das willst du nicht?", fragte Sarah sie, erstaunt über das große Maß an Eifersucht, das Cameron an den Tag legte.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe extra sein Zimmer für ihn neu gestrichen, aber er hat mich gar nicht beachtet", schluchzte sie jetzt, "nicht einmal, als er es gesehen hat... Und jetzt,... er und Riley, sie..."

Sarah schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter; sie fühlte mit der Maschine.  
Sie legte ihren Stolz beiseite und zog sie zuerst etwas zögerlich an sich heran, um sie zu umarmen, sodass Cameron auf ihre Schulter weinte.  
Tätschelnd versuchte Sarah Cameron zu trösten und da sie nun Cameron im Arm hielt, musste sie erstaunt feststellen, dass es sich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte.  
Da sie nie eine Tochter gehabt hatte, war es auch für Sarah eine ganz neue Erfahrung, etwas besonderes und sie fühlte sich das erste mal in einer Weise für den Cyborg verantwortlich, an die sie niemals im Traum gewagt hätte daran zu denken.

Auch Cameron war überrascht, von den plötzlich auftretenden Mutterinstinkten von Sarah.  
Als sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte sie leise:  
"Warum tust du das? Ich bin gefährlich."

"Nun, du fühlst, oder nicht? Damit bist du ein Stückchen wie wir...", erklärte Sarah, die ihren Rücken streichelte.

"Trotzdem bleibe ich immer eine Gefahr", beichtete Cameron traurig.

"Warum?", fragte Sarah schockiert, "Du hast doch Gefühle, also wirst du keine Gefahr mehr für uns sein."

"Ich bin wütend auf John und auf Riley. Ich habe zeitweise Probleme meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Sie stauen sich an, bis ich sie nicht weiter aufhalten kann...", erklärte sie traurig.

"Was ist es denn?", fragte Sarah sichtlich besorgt, "Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Es gibt etwas, was du wissen musst..."

Unterdessen näherten sich Riley und John an, umarmten sich zärtlich und Riley machte den ersten Schritt und begann John zu küssen, der seine Augen dabei schoss und seine Gedanken versuchte gewaltsam in eine Richtung zu zwängen.  
Ihre Küsse drifteten ab in seinen Nacken, während seine Hände langsam ihren Körper hoch glitten, zu ihrer Stoff-Weste, die er langsam von ihrer Schulter nahm und ihr dabei ins Ohr säuselte:  
"Ich liebe dich, Cameron", ihren Nacken küsste und erstaunt feststellte dass sie zurückschreckte und ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrte.

Ihr blick wich von überrascht zu entsetzt hinüber zu angewidert.  
Wütend holte sie mit flacher Hand aus und traf ihn mit voller Wucht auf seiner linken Backe, wo sich sofort rote Abdrücke von Rileys Hand und ihren dicken Fingern bildete...

Völlig perplex fasste sich John an seine schmerzende Wange und starrte dabei Riley an, die kehrt machte und sein Zimmer mit einem großen Türknall verließ.  
Schluckend erinnerte sich John an die letzten Worte, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte und fasste sich dabei an die Stirn.  
Schnellen Schrittes wollte er Riley hinterher laufen, doch sie war schon längst verschwunden.  
Er sah nur, wie Cameron, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt auf der Couch saß.  
Wütend, mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er sie an:  
"Und zufrieden?!", stammelte er vorwurfsvoll hervor.

Sarah, die aus der Küche kam, sah ihren Sohn kopfschüttelnd an.  
"Was soll das?", fragte sie ihn barsch, "Wenn du ein Problem mit Riley hast, dann ist es deines. Sie hat ja nicht dazu beigetragen!"

John senkte beschämt seinen Blick von der regungslosen Cameron.

"Sie hört dich eh nicht!", erklärte sie ihm und verließ das Haus um in den frisch gestrichen Schuppen zu laufen.

Verwirrt starrte ihr John hinterher und richtete seinen Blick danach wieder auf Cameron:  
"Cameron?", fragte er ängstlich.  
Nervös lief er um die Couch und sah in ihr regungsloses Gesicht.  
Er fuchtelte kurz mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum - nichts.  
'Stand By Modus', dachte sich John und schüttelte sie genervt heftig durch, damit sie aufwachte.

Entsetzt bemerkte er nach fünfzehn Sekunden, das dies nicht so war.  
"Cameron?", fragte er besorgt.  
Er tätschelte leicht ihre Wange, als in diesem Moment ein betrunkener Derek durch die Türe kam und John sah, wie er die Wangen der Maschine zum Kuss bereit hielt.

"Was machst du mit dem Metall?!", beschuldigte Derek ihn sofort, riss seinen Ledergürtel aus dem Hosenbund, um seinen Neffen diese Flausen sofort aus dem Kopf zu treiben.

"Derek", erklärte John entsetzt völlig außer Atem und richtete seinen Blick von dem geöffneten CPU-Port auf, in das Gesicht seines wütenden Onkels, "Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!"

Kopfschüttelnd wich er Derek aus, der wütend näher kam.  
"Nach was sieht das wohl aus, John?!", schwallte dieser betrunken, "Ich habe dich gerade erwischt, wie du's mit dem Metall treiben wolltest!"

Johns Blick huschte entsetzt aus dem wütenden Blick seines Onkels, zu dem Ledergürtel, den dieser bedrohlich in der Hand hielt, bereit, um für den Schlag aus zu holen...


	6. Kapitel 6: Beschädigt

Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Lyriks von „Paula Abdul – straight up"  
Ich möchte darauf Hinweisen, dass ich keine Rechte an dem Lied besitze , aber auch keine kommerziellen Absichten hiermit verfolge. Dieser Text dient nur zum reinen, privaten Vergnügen des Lesers.

******Kapitel 6: Beschädigt**

Derek machte wutentbrannt einen Satz vorwärts, während John nach hinten auswich, um nicht getroffen zu werden.  
Doch gerade als er zuschlagen wollte, rutschte Dereks nun lose Hose hinunter, sodass dieser stolperte und hinfiel.

John, dem noch immer der Schreck im Gesicht stand, beruhigte sich soweit, dass er es wagte, sich an dem nun regungslosen und bewusstlosen Derek vorbei zu schleichen.  
Es schien, als hätte sich Derek den Kopf gestoßen.  
Der Alkohol hatte ihm schließlich noch den Rest gegeben.

John überkam den Drang, seinem Onkel für sein Benehmen kräftig in die Rippen zu treten, und lief zu dem Schuppen.  
Es gab wichtigeres zu tun, als seinen mit Onkel, der mit herunter gelassenen Hosen bewusstlos herum lag, zu bestrafen.  
Cameron war in Gefahr...

Sarah starrte auf die Werkbank vor ihr, starrte den Chip an...  
In ihrer Rechten hielt sie lose einen schweren Hammer.  
Sie grübelte darüber nach, was zu tun sei, ob sie es tun sollte.  
Der Chip, der eine Gefahr für ihren John war. Der Chip, der aber fühlte und ihn liebte, sodass er ihm noch nichts angetan hatte...

Mit Tränen in den Augen holte sie zum Schlag aus...

John rannte dem Schuppen entgegen, so schnell er konnte...  
Kurz davor vernahm er einen dumpfen Schlag.  
Vor Schreck ganz starr, öffnete er zitternd vor Angst um Cameron die Türe.

Im Inneren sah er, wie seine Mutter sich mit ihrer Hand an die Stirn fasste.  
Er, vor Entsetzen völlig außer Atem und blass, wagte es nur zögerlich, seinen Blick auf die Werkbank zu richten.  
Der Hammer lag mittig darauf.  
Ebenso war eine große Delle zu erkennen.

Hastig lief er darauf zu und nahm den Chip, der nur wenige Zentimeter von der Delle entfernt lag an sich und hielt in schützend an seinen Körper.  
Hasserfüllt starrte er seine Mutter an:  
"Bist du irre!", schrie er sie an.

"John", versuchte sie ihrem Sohn zu erklären, wurde aber sofort von ihm unterbrochen:

"Was gibt dir das Recht dazu!", schrie er sie mit rotem Kopf und Tränen in den Augen an.

"Vielleicht wollte sie das?", antwortete Sarah leise, "Und wenn ich es gewollt hätte, wäre der Chip nun zerstört..."

John schüttelte den Kopf und entfernte sich langsam rückwärts von ihr.  
"Du bist irre! Warum sollte sie das wollen?!", fragte er wütend.

"Was denkst du wohl warum?", fragte Sarah dagegen und hielt dem Blick ihres Sohnes stand, der nun immer mehr zitterte und immer heftiger den Kopf schüttelte, tief schlucken musste und dann mit seiner freien Hand zur Türe griff.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Sarah ihn nervös.

"Der Chip muss defekt sein, ein Softwarefehler oder so... Ich muss ihn auslesen und reparieren...", sagte er stotternd, noch immer stinksauer auf seine Mutter.

"John! Das solltest du nicht! Es sind ihre Gedanken!", versuchte Sarah ihn vergeblich davon abzuhalten.

John brauchte einige Zeit, bis er das passende Equipment parat hatte und an seinen Laptop angeschlossen hatte.  
Er klemmte den Chip in die Halterung und gab etwas Spannung drauf.

Das Bild flackerte nur ganz kurz auf, blieb aber schwarz.  
Verwundert überprüfte John die Einstellungen.  
Der Chip lief bei etwa vier Volt, so wie es Cameron damals bei Vicks Chip vorgeschlagen hatte.  
Er erhöhte die Spannung vorsichtig um ein weiteren halben Volt-Schritt.  
Wieder flackerte der Bildschirm nur ganz kurz auf.  
Stirnrunzelnd bekam es John mit der Angst zu tun.  
'Was wenn meine törichte Mutter zu grob mit dem Chip umgegangen ist?', fragte er hasserfüllt sich selber.  
Die Angst um Cameron wuchs in ihm.

Plötzlich flackerte der Bildschirm mehrere Male hintereinander auf.  
Überrascht schaute er auf die Volt-Anzeige, die urplötzlich auf acht Volt sprang.  
Sein Blick fiel schlagartig auf den Monitor, wo sich zu seinem Erstaunen Camerons HUD aufbaute.  
Ihm klappte der Mund auf, als er sah, wie sein Cyborg-Beschützer hochfuhr.  
Entsetzt nahm er eine Meldung zu Kenntnis, dass der Chip beschädigt sei.  
Mit einem Schlucken, erinnerte er sich an das Datum, das darunter stand - sein sechzehnter Geburtstag.  
So schnell die Meldung da war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder - als würde Cameron die Meldung ignorieren.

Als alles fertig geladen war, sah John ihr HUD, aber der größte Teil des Bildschirms war schwarz.  
Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sich plötzlich selber sah, und blickte kurz aufwärts in die Web-Kamera, die Cameron übernommen hatte.

Er sah zu, wie sie ihn als John Connor identifizierte, doch sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er stolperte rückwärts von dem Computer weg, als könne er gleich explodieren, als er den roten Schriftzug darunter sah:  
_TERMINATE _

Als er stolpernd hastig vor trat um den Chip aus der Halterung zu entfernen, sah er eine weitere, weiße Schrift darunter, die ihn noch mehr verwunderte.  
Gebannt starrte er auf den Bildschirm und die weiße blinkende Schrift:  
_TERMINATION  
OVERRIDE_

"John, warum bin ich in deinem Laptop?!", hörte John ihre Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

John, dem gedanklich immer noch Camerons Überschreibung des Tötungsbefehls im Kopf umher schwirrte stutzte auf:  
"Warum bist du außerhalb deines Körpers?!", fragte er gereizt, "Bist du nicht hier, um mich zu beschützen?", fragte er und schluckte erneut vor Entsetzen.

"Ich bin wohl nur das für dich... ein Beschützer...", hörte er ihre traurige Stimme zurück,  
"Warum willst du meinen Chip auslesen?!", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll weiter, "Es wird nicht klappen! Dazu bin ich zu weit entwickelt!"

John runzelte die Stirn:  
"Kannst du das nicht sehen, etwas stimmt nicht mit dir!", erwiderte er besorgt und wütend zugleich.

"Mit mir? Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung John!", widersprach ihm Cameron wütend, "Du bist das Problem!"

"Was, ich bin dein Problem?", fragte er verletzt zurück, "Ich habe dir nie etwas angetan! Wer von uns will hier wen umbringen?!"

"Wollte ich dich umbringen, hätte ich schon längst die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt!", erwiderte sie trotzig.

"Ja, aber ich sollte sichergehen, mich vergewissern...", er setzte sich an den Laptop, um Befehle ein zu tippen, doch plötzlich wurde der Bildschirm vor ihm schwarz.

"Was zum Teufel...", murmelte er und merkte, dass Cameron seinen Laptop komplett unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er hörte ein leichtes Seufzen von der Türe und sah eine traurige Sarah am Türrahmen angelehnt, die offenbar kurz vor den Tränen stand.  
"Du hättest das nicht sehen sollen, John", sagte sie traurig.

"Was?!", fragte er gereizt, "Das sie mich insgeheim noch immer umbringen will?"

"Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass sie anscheinend etwas davon abhält", erklärte sie ihm leise.

"Ja, ich kann glücklich sein, dass ihr die Birne nicht wieder durchbrennt!", zischte John gereizt.

Sarah schüttelte bei dieser für Cameron sicherlich verletzenden Bemerkung den Kopf und nickte zu seinem Laptop, als sie etwas aufblinken sah.

John drehte sich hastig um, und sah, wie sie seine persönlichen Dokumente durchstöberte.

"Bist du verrückt! Hör sofort damit auf! Ich befehle es dir!..."

Doch Johns Schreie wurden durch laute Musik auf dem Laptop übertönt.  
_  
'Lost in a dream  
Don't know which way to go  
If you are all that you seem  
Then baby I'm moving way too slow'_

"John?", versuchte Sarah die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Sohnes auf sich zu ziehen, der sie daraufhin wütend anstarrte.  
"Was hast du da so Geheimes drauf, was keiner sehen darf?"  
Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich, als sie sah, wie John vor Scham leicht rot anlief.

_'I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
How about some information--please'_

"Vielleicht, weißt du jetzt, wie es ist, in Gedanken anderer hineinzuschauen...", erklärte sie ihm und ließ ihn schmorend vor Wut allein.  
_  
'Straight up now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun'_

Gereizt und genervt wandte er sich wieder den Laptop zu und versuchte mit ein paar Tastaturkürzel, die alle fehlschlugen Cameron daran zu hindern, weiter in seinen privaten Dokumenten herum zu stöbern.  
"Cameron!", fauchte er gereizt, "Hör auf damit!"

_'Time's standing still  
Waiting for some small clue  
I keep getting chills  
When I think your love is true'_

Die Musik setzte kurz aus und John atmete erleichtert durch.  
"Gut und jetzt lass uns nach schauen, was mit dir nicht stimmt, okay?", fragte er auffordernd, nur um wieder blutrot anzulaufen, als die Musik wieder anfing zu laufen...

_'I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
How about some information--please'_

"Cameron! Ich will doch bloß helfen!", erklärte er bittend mit genervten Unterton.  
Die Musik stoppte wieder kurz, auf den Bildschirm stand nur ein:  
Warum?  
Beleidigt, weil sie nicht mehr mit ihm sprach erwiderte er:  
"Weil du beschädigt bist und nicht richtig funktionierst, darum!"  
Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, ertönte schon wieder die Musik:

_'Straight up now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun'_

"Lass mich dich reparieren!", schrie er und übertönte die Musik dabei.

"Mich reparieren?! Warum sollte ich mich von dir reparieren lassen?!", erwiderte Cameron hastig und wütend über der Musik.

"Du bist kaputt! Du funktionierst nicht richtig!", widersprach John wütend.

"Nein, du funktionierst nicht richtig!", widersprach Cameron.

"Ich?!", fragte John erzürnt, "Wer sehnt sich hier von uns beiden nach dem Tod."

_'You are so hard to read  
You play hide and seek  
With your true intentions  
If you're only playing games  
I'll just have to say--bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye'_

"Ich bin jedenfalls nicht allein", erklärte sie, "Es war kein Unfall John!"  
Er schluckte und wusste, dass sie sich auf den 'Fehlschuss' beim Waffenreinigen bezog.  
Stille umgab die Beiden, die nur durch die Musik ausgefüllt wurde:  
_  
'Do do you love me?  
Do do you love me?'_

Er sah, wie sie wieder in seinen persönlichen Dateien rumstöberte und griff wütend zum Chip...

_Do do you love me?  
Do do you...'_

John hatte den Chip gezogen und schaute ihn sich aufgebracht an.  
Nachdenklich machte er sich ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Mom!", schrie er wütend, auf sie und Cameron, durchs ganze Haus, "Mom!"

Sarah kam an, wusste, dass sie sich ihrem Sohn stellen musste.  
Schließlich war sie mit Schuld an der Sache und fühlte sich auch nicht sonderlich gut dabei.  
Aber Cameron hatte sie schließlich gebeten.  
"Warum hat sie dich dazu angestiftet?!", fragte er wütend, nun wieder mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Es tut mir Leid, John...", erklärte Sarah, selbst weinend, was sie vergeblich versuchte zu verbergen.  
Doch es half nichts.  
Es schmerzte einfach zu sehr und Cameron war ihr mittlerweile ans Herz gewachsen, sodass sie ihre Bitte auch letztendlich nicht ausführen konnte.  
"Sie hat gemeint, dass sie keinen Zweck mehr hier erfüllt... Keinen Platz bei uns hat und... dass sie eine Gefahr für uns ist...", schluchzte sie.

"Der Tötungsbefehl?", fragte John, woraufhin Sarah nickte und sich die Tränen aus dem Auge wischte:  
"Bitte John, verurteile mich nicht dafür... Sie wollte es, aber ich konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, da ich sie mittlerweile mag..."

John, der dachte, dass sie nur seinetwegen daneben geschlagen hatte, schaute sie erstaunt an...  
"Ich dachte..."

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Sie gehört zur Familie und ich hab,... ach ich weiß auch nicht", schluchzte sie weiter,  
"Schau mich an, die Mutter des Widerstands... Ich sollte hart und standhaft sein... und ich weine, wegen einer Maschine, die für mich nun mehr als das ist..."  
Sie stürmte davon und ließ einen verblüfften John zurück, der sich um das Sofa machte und dabei gedankenverloren fast über den bewusstlosen Derek stolperte.

Mit rasenden Herzklopfen setzte er den Chip wieder in Camerons Körper ein.  
'Ihre Seele...', schmunzelte John traurig in seinen Gedanken...  
Er erwartete, dass sie ihn würde umbringen wollen, wenn sie zu sich kam.  
Aber ihm war es egal.  
Liebevoll streichelte er ihr tolles braunes Haar, dass er insgeheim so anziehend fand...  
Wenigstens hatte dann, mit seinem Tod, seine geheime Liebesqual, ein Ende.  
'Sie wird nie meine Liebe erwidern können...', dachte er traurig weiter, 'sie kann mir nur etwas vormachen...'

Camerons Augen leuchteten kurz blau auf und John, dessen Hand noch immer ihr wohl duftendes, glattes, langes, schönes Haar streichelte, schreckte zurück.

Cameron stand auf, griff den nervösen John aber nicht an.  
Sie neigte ihren Blick:  
"Ich habe wieder alles gesehen"

Langsam lief sie auf ihn zu und stoppte erst, als sie ganz nah war.  
So nah, dass John, wieder vor Scham rot angelaufen, nervös wurde und schlucken musste.  
Cameron stand ihm einfach gegenüber und betrachtete ihn mit ihren schönen braunen Augen.  
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte keine Belastung für dich sein und hatte das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht mehr in deiner Nähe haben willst."

Als sie keine, oder nicht die gewünschte Reaktion von John bekam, erschlafften ihre Gesichtszüge und sie wirkte enttäuscht.  
Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen lief sie in ihr Zimmer und presste ihr Kopfkissen an sich.  
Es schien so, als würde John niemals verstehen, was sie für ihn empfindet und sie fragte sich, warum er sie überhaupt zurückgebracht hatte...

Sarah beobachtete John, der noch immer am Boden zerstört mit gesenktem Blick im Wohnzimmer stand und nicht wusste, wie er das Verhalten von Cameron deuten sollte.  
Seufzend kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie dem Glück ein bisschen nachhelfen sollte.  
'Die Gene sind eine Bürde...', dachte sich Sarah.  
Sie selber hatte nie Glück in der Liebe gehabt und Johns Vater, der selber jahrelang unglücklich in ein Foto von ihr verliebt war und der einzige war, dem sie so richtig nah gewesen war, war kurz nach der einen gemeinsamen Nacht gestorben...


	7. Kapitel 7: Aufklärung

******Kapitel 7: Aufklärung**

Sarah lief zu ihrem Sohn.  
'Zeit ihm einen kleinen Schubs zu geben', dachte sie.  
"Da hast du einiges wieder gut zu machen...", klärte sie ihn auf.

John, der sie tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie sie an ihn herangeschlichen war, schreckte auf und blickte sie dann fragend an.

"Sicherlich weint sie jetzt wieder in ihr Kopfkissen, wegen dir", erklärte sie weiter.

"Weinen... Sie weint. Warum sollte sie weinen", fragte John besorgt aber skeptisch mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Ja, warum sollte sie so etwas tun?!", fragte Sarah daraufhin gereizt zurück.  
Es war nicht auszuhalten, wie schwer von Begriff ihr Junge war.  
Kopfschüttelnd lies sie allein. Zu viel für sein kleines Gehirn...

Am nächsten morgen war es ausnahmsweise Derek der sich, angelockt von dem Geruch frisch gebackener Pancakes, zuerst an den Frühstückstisch setzte.  
Vollkommen verkatert, die Augen gerötet und aus Schmerz kaum geöffnet, setzte er sich auf den ersten Stuhl, den sein torkelnder Körper noch erreichen konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was nach seinem Schläferstündchen bei Jesse und dem darauf folgenden Abstecher in die Nackt-Bar alles passiert war. Doch er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern und heute morgen war er mit dröhnenden Schädel auf dem harten Boden im Wohnzimmer aufgewacht, mit herunter gelassenen Hosen, was ihn doch sehr verwunderte.  
'Bestimmt ein One-Night-Stand', schmunzelte Derek und musste dabei leicht lächeln, was ihn aber bloß nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereitete, 'Hoffentlich merkt Jesse nichts davon...', dachte er besorgt und sich schämend weiter.

Überrascht hörte er, wie ein Teller vor ihm hingestellt wurde.  
Normalerweise musste er erst immer lang darum bitten und fragen, umso verwunderter war er nun, bei dieser Fürsorge von Sarah.  
Der wohl duftende Geruch der frisch gebackenen Pancakes stieg in seine Nase und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen.  
Er nahm einen Bissen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es köstlich schmeckte - ganz anders als sonst...  
"mhh", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund, "Lecker!"  
Hastig schluckte er den Bissen hinunter um sein Maul gierig mit einem weiteren zu stopfen...

"Du bist willkommen!", sagte Cameron vom Herd.

Derek schreckte auf und schaffte es seine Augenlider soweit zu öffnen, dass er Cameron am Herd sah.  
Entsetzt schreckte er von dem Pancake vor ihm zurück, als sei er vergiftet.  
Er verschluckte sich vor Schreck und musste laut husten.

"Was machst du dort!", fauchte er schwitzend vor Angst die Maschine an, während eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren schrie: 'Die Maschine will dich töten! Die Maschine hat dich vergiftet! Die Maschine...'

"Pancakes kochen für John. Sarah hat es mir aufgetragen. Du sahst hungrig aus und es ist genug für alle da.",  
erklärte sie ihm,  
"Schmeckt es dir? Es ist Sarahs Rezept."

Derek verzog das Gesicht, da er die bittere Wahrheit kaum ertragen konnte:  
Er mochte die Pancakes der Maschine um Welten mehr, als die von Sarah...  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sarah ein Rezept hat", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

"Doch, das Rezept auf der Box.", erklärte Cameron unter Dereks Kopfschütteln.  
"Ich hab aber noch einen Teelöffel Vanille hinzugefügt", erklärte sie weiter.

Derek starrte daraufhin die Maschine nur an, während John sich mit größtmöglichen Abstand von Derek ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte und nicht minder erstaunt war, dass Cameron heute das Frühstück machte.

Kaum war er da gewesen, war John im Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.  
Sie gab ihm den letzten frischen Pancake, der direkt aus der Pfanne kam, und legte ihn auf seinen Teller, den sie gemeinsam mit einem weiteren Teller, auf dem sich die restlichen Pancakes stapelten zum Tisch trug.

Als sie John seinen Pancake hinstellte, lächelte sie für eine Sekunde kurz.  
Doch es wirkte traurig und gezwungen, sodass John sich schämend auf den Pancake blickte und nur:  
"Danke", heraus stottern konnte.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wegen dem vorherigen Tag beleidigt war, obwohl das bei einer Maschine gar nicht sein konnte... durfte...  
Gedankenverloren nahm er den ersten Bissen von seinem Pancake, welcher köstlich schmeckte.  
"Wow", stieß er hervor, "Cameron, das ist der beste Pancake, den ich je gegessen habe."  
Doch als er aufblickte, musste er feststellen, dass Cameron schon längst gegangen war...  
'Gegangen', dachte sich John, 'Sie hat wohl besseres zu tun...', stellte er traurig fest.

Dafür starrte ihn jetzt Derek angewidert an.  
"Was?!", fragte John daraufhin gereizt, "Wenn's nicht so gut ist, warum isst du dann gerade deinen zweiten? Keine Angst dich daran zu vergiften?!"

Daraufhin ließ Derek den Blick ab von John. Er hatte einen wunden Punkt im Stolz des Widerstandskämpfers und selbst ernannten Metall-Hasser Nummer-Eins getroffen.

Als er zum gehen aufstand, sah er seine Mutter Sarah, mit einem stechenden Blick auf ihn, die Arme übereinander verschränkt, an dem Türrahmen angelehnt.  
Natürlich hatte sie Cameron dazu angestellt, John sein Frühstück zu richten in der Hoffnung, dass sich die beiden annähern würden.  
Dennoch schmerzte es sie im Inneren, dass ihr Schützling Camerons Pancakes so viel besser fand als ihre eigenen.  
"Na, wie hat dir dein Frühstück geschmeckt?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und starrte ihn gereizt an.

"Es war ganz gut", antwortete John mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, John!", stellte Sarah mit stechenden Blick auf ihn fest, woraufhin John verlegen zu Boden schaute.

"Ich glaub, du solltest dich mal um sie kümmern", riet Sarah ihm unverblümt, sodass dieser sie fragend und überrascht anstarrte.  
"Vielleicht solltest du ihr ein Geschenk machen", folgerte Sarah weiter und ließ ihren verblüfften Sohn zurück, der ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher sah und etwas von "Test...", murmelte.

Im Hinterkopf aber dachte er über diesen Vorschlag nach.  
Diese Fehlfunktionen wurden immer komplizierter und Cameron verhielt sich in der Tat immer seltsamer, besonders ihm gegenüber.  
Vielleicht würde ein kleines Geschenk ihre 'Stimmungsschwankungen' wirklich stabilisieren, dachte sich John.  
Und so dachte er nach, was einem Cyborg denn gefallen könnte.  
Doch er musste feststellen, das dies eine durchaus schwierige Frage war.  
Das einzige, was sie mochte, war ihre lilane Lederjacke, und sein T-Shirt zu stehlen...  
John schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf...  
Das T-Shirt war nun wieder sauber gewaschen in seinem Schrank, dennoch wunderte er sich noch immer, warum sie es gestohlen hatte, anscheinend hinein geweint und hinein geschnäuzt hatte.  
Bei dem Gedanken, dass Cameron aber etwas zum an sich Drücken wollte, kam ihm eine Idee...

Ein paar Stunden später kam John sichtlich gestresst aber glücklich zurück.  
Mit seinem Geschenk in der Hand, lief er an einer sich an der Stirn fassenden Sarah vorbei, zu Camerons Zimmer und klopfte an ihre Türe.  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort, sodass er nochmal anklopfte.  
Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, doch John fasste den Entschluss, trotzdem einzutreten.  
Erstaunt sah er Cameron mit leicht geröteten Augen auf dem Bett sitzen, das Kopfkissen an sich gedrückt.  
Langsam, unsicher lief er zu ihr ans Bett und streckte ihr sein Geschenk entgegen.

"Ich hab hier etwas für dich", sagte er unsicher, als Cameron sein Geschenk mit Argwohn betrachtete,  
"Nun, ich weiß zwar nicht, was zurzeit mit dir los ist und so", erklärte er nervös weiter, als er merkte, dass sein Geschenk bei Cameron nicht so gut ankam, wie er hoffte,  
"... vielleicht sollten wir doch in Erwägung ziehen, dich... ähm... na ja, durchzuchecken..."  
"natürlich nur wenn du willst...", fügte er hinzu, als sie ihn wütend anblickte.  
"Dann könnten wir, diese Fehlfunktionen, die dich beeinträchtigen korrigieren", erklärte er hastig weiter und sah, wie sich das Gesicht von Cameron nur noch weiter verfinsterte.

Mit bösem Blick neigte sie den Kopf:  
"Wer hat gesagt, dass es wirkliche Fehlfunktionen sind?"

John kratzte sich verwirrt an seinen Kopf.  
Das machte einfach keinen Sinn.  
'Wieder ein Softwarefehler', kam er zum Entschluss und setzte den Teddy-Bären neben ihr auf dem Bett ab um nachdenklich aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.

Kaum war er über der Türschwelle, traf ihn etwas weiches am Hinterkopf.  
Überrascht drehte er sich um, sah den Teddy-Bären auf dem Boden und schaute dann in das traurig-wütende Gesicht von Cameron.  
"Ich will etwas anderes!", sagte sie trotzig zu ihm.

Diese Reaktion verwunderte John so stark, dass er einfach nur die Türe schloss, anstatt wütend auf Cameron einzureden.  
Verwirrt bückte er sich nach dem Teddy, während Cameron in ihrem Zimmer wieder das Kopfkissen stark an sich drückte.  
'Hätte ich bloß den Teddy behalten', dachte sie jetzt traurig, 'Wenigstens war er von ihm'

Sarah hatte alles mit einem Stirnrunzeln mitbekommen.  
"Na, anscheinend ist sie wählerisch", stellte sie halb belustigt, halb traurig über das Schauspiel fest.

"Es wird schwierig mit ihr; mit ihren Fehlfunktionen", gab John traurig zu,  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll. Alles was ich mache scheint falsch zu sein..."

"Vielleicht weil es das Falsche ist", stellte Sarah kühl fest,  
"Und du immer falschen Sachen annimmst und zu ihr sagst."

"Was soll ich denn bitteschön machen", fragte John gereizt zurück,  
"Ein Geschenk scheint bei ihr auch nicht anzukommen."

Sarah schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.  
"John John John", sagte sie, "Schau dir mal dein Geschenk an. Das scheint eher für sechs-jährige oder darunter zu sein..."

"Nun, technisch gesehen, ist sie in etwa oder kaum älter als sechs!", widersprach John genervt, woraufhin Sarah seufzen musste.

"Komm mal mit, wir müssen reden!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Widerwillig folgte John Sarah in die Küche, wo er sich ihr gegenüber setzten musste.

"Nun John, was denkst du wohl für was sich ein Mädchen, dessen Alter ungefähr dem Äußeren von Cameron entspricht, interessiert", fing Sarah an und blickte John, der tief Schlucken musste und dem schon leicht die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, dabei etwas härter an, als gedacht.  
"Nun,... ähm... ich", stotterte John hervor und wurde von Sarah infolgedessen gleich unterbrochen:  
"Nun John, wir wissen wohl beide, was in so einem Mädchen vorgeht,... was sie will, oder wen...", lies sie auf ihrer Zuge zergehen, woraufhin John dies mit einem Lachen abtun wollte, das aber durch seine Atemnot abgewürgt wurde.

Er atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte dabei nicht daran zu denken und blickte dann seine Mutter gereizt an.  
"Ist das wieder einer deiner bescheuerten Tests?", fragte er spöttisch, woraufhin sich Sarahs Blick verfinsterte:

"Nun, sie liebt dich und du liebst sie. Ich kann das unter deinem Deckmantel aus Wut erkennen... Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Cameron geht es so schlecht wegen dir, da du unfähig bist John, unfähig ihr deine Liebe zu gestehen. Sie will Zeit mit dir verbringen, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Sie hat dein Geschenk abgelehnt, weil sie keinen Teddy, kein Ding zum Kuscheln will, sonder dich. Und ich weiß, dass du es insgeheim auch willst. Sag ihr was du empfindest, leg einen Arm um sie, wenn ihr nebeneinander sitzt und seid glücklich miteinander. Ich sehe doch, dass euch beide diese künstlich aufrecht gehaltene Distanz zu schaffen macht. Ihr wollt es doch beide. Also seid ein Paar.", erklärte sie und John starrte sie verblüfft mit offenen Mund an.

Als er nichts dazu sagen wollte, fuhr Sarah besorgt weiter,  
"Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie das mit ihr ist, aber Vick konnte es anscheinend."  
Sie räusperte sich,  
"Ach, warum ist Derek nicht da, wenn ich ihn mal brauche... Okay, ich versuch's...", sagte sie mehr zu sich selber als zu dem stark verwirrten John vor ihr, der dachte, er träume gerade...

"Also, ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie über das Thema weiß, aber da sie eine Infiltratorin ist, denke ich dass sie detaillierte Datenbanken darüber hat..."  
Sie schenkte ihrem Sohn ein süffisantes Lächeln,  
"Ich denke, dass es dir, wenn es soweit kommt sicherlich Spaß bereiten wird und da sie ebenfalls empfindet und fühlt, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass ihr es auch gefallen wird... Sie wird schon dafür sorgen..."  
John blickte nun noch verwunderter und verwirrter als vorher und suchte nach Anzeichen einer Verletzung an Sarahs Kopf die das aber nicht zu bemerken schien und weiter auf ihn ein quasselte,  
"Du darfst aber nicht erschrecken, wenn es soweit kommt. Entspann dich einfach und genieße es..."  
Johns Gedanken gingen unwillkürlich in eine Richtung, die er normalerweise immer abblockte, sodass er abermals rot anlief und leicht den Kopf schüttelte:  
'Sie muss mich veräppeln.'

"Es wird neu für dich sein, aber sicherlich aufregend. John, hör jetzt gut zu... Sicherlich kennst du die Geschichte mit den Blümchen und Bienchen... Bei uns ist das etwas anders... Wenn eine Frau und eine Mann sich lieb haben, dann..."  
"Mom!", schrie John flehend seine Mutter an, "Mom! Bitte stopp!"

Mit einer Hand signalisierte er, dass sie aufhören sollte, während er mit der anderen sein tief rotes Gesicht vergrub,  
"Bitte hör auf, dass ist peinlich... Wir hatten das, im Unterricht...", erklärte er trocken, hoffend, dass dieser Moment so schnell wie möglich verflog.

"Oh", rief Sarah aus, "Das ist gut... Haben sie euch auch gesagt, wie man verhütet? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei Cameron..."

"Bitte Mom!", stieß John hervor, noch röter als zuvor.

"Na gut, ich denke eh, dass ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen muss bei ihr. Ein Problem weniger", stellte sie fest, "Das hätte mir doch gerade gefehlt, wenn du jemanden schw..."

"Mom!", schrie John hervor, der den Blick gesenkt hatte, sich durch die Haare fuhr und seine Gesicht danach wieder mit seinen Handflächen verbarg.  
"Nicht jeder macht den Fehler und schläft mit der erstbesten Person ohne an Verhütung zu denken in einem schäbigen Motel", nuschelte er, woraufhin Sarah aufsprang und ihn an den Kragen packte.

"John!", schrie sie ihn an, "Sieh mich an!"  
Sie packte ihn so heftig, dass er in das wütende Gesicht von Sarah starren musste.  
"Willst du etwas über deinen Vater andeuten!", schrie sie ihn an,  
"Den du dafür zurückgeschickt hast!"  
"Du bist kein Fehler! Hörst du! Ich habe deinen Vater wirklich geliebt! Und er mich! Vergiss das nicht!"

John nickte und blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
Er wollte seine Mutter nicht verletzen und es tat ihm Leid.  
Er schämte sich dafür.  
Es war ihm einfach so aus Leichtsinn herausgerutscht, da er von Sarahs 'Aufklärungsgespräch', dass er zutiefst peinlich fand, genervt und gereizt war.  
"Sorry", murmelte er, "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint."  
Mit feuchten Augen, schaute er in die Augen seiner Mutter, die ebenfalls nicht minder Grün als seine waren.  
Sarah fasste sich wieder und ließ John los - er hatte seine Lektion gelernt; hoffentlich...  
Und hoffentlich würde er auch diese Sache mit Cameron endlich begreifen und richtig Handeln.

"Gut, aber da du es angesprochen hast: Du solltest die Zeit Nutzen, die du mit ihr verbringen kannst... Ich sage das ungern, aber niemand weiß, was morgen geschieht", sie schluckte traurig, blickte ihrem Sohn danach aber aufmunternd an, "Nun geh zu ihr und vertragt euch. Sag ihr was du empfindest und lass dich davon überzeugen, dass sie ebenfalls so fühlt."

John starrte sie skeptisch an:  
"Ein Test; es ist ein Test, oder? Ich falle darauf doch nicht herein...", gluckste er, zog dabei aber eine traurige Mine, sodass Sarah sich an die Stirn fasste und laut seufzte und danach den Kopf schüttelte und er sie mit Argwohn betrachtete:  
"Du kannst das nicht in ernst meinen, niemals. Du nicht... Bist du auf Droge?", fragte er besorgt.

Sarah starrte ihren Sohn wütend an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
Sie hasste Drogen und dass wusste er.  
Eine zulange Zeit waren sie ein Bestandteil ihres Lebens in Pescadero gewesen. Somit verlangte sie daraufhin eine Erklärung von ihm.

"Nun, du hörst dich so an... Sind das Nebenwirkungen von Medikamenten?", fragte er weiterhin besorgt, worauf Sarah ihn mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen anschaute und er daraufhin lieber kehrt machte, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen...

Später an dem Tag machte sich ein noch immer zutiefst verwirrter John nach unten um sich in der Küche ein Sandwich zu machen.  
Am Ende der Treppe sah er jedoch Sarah, die traurig, die Hand vor dem Mund ins Wohnzimmer schaute.

Am Treppenabsatz angekommen, richtete er seinen Blick ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer:  
Cameron saß auf der Couch und schaute sich dabei einen schnulzigen 'Herzschmerz' Liebesfilm an. Dabei zog sie alle fünf Sekunden ein frisches Taschentuch aus der Box, um ihre Tränen ab zu wischen und hinein zu schnäuzen...

Besorgt fragte John seine Mutter:  
"Warum tut sie das?"

Sarah holte tief Luft und antwortete ihm leise:  
"Da sie ihr danach ist... Viele Mädchen machen das, wenn sie Liebeskummer haben."

John blickte sie skeptisch an.

"Ich habe versucht sie zu trösten, aber... der Kummer sitzt tief...", sagte sie weiter und blickte ihn dabei prüfend an.

"Du meinst, du bist davon überzeugt, dass sie das nicht aus irgend einem bestimmten Grund tut?", fragte John skeptisch woraufhin Sarah nüchtern nickte.

Johns Herz begann zu rasen...  
Für eine Sekunde lang dachte er nach, wie es wäre, wenn dem so wäre...  
Und er fühlte sich nicht gut, ihr soviel unnötigen Schmerz zu bereiten doch er war auch zeitgleich froh, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Zufrieden betrachtete Sarah ihn dabei.  
Entsetzt drehte er sich um und lief schnell nach oben um nachzudenken...


	8. Kapitel 8: Geheime Gedanken

**Kapitel 8: Geheime Gedanken**

John lief nachdenklich in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.  
'Was mache ich hier eigentlich?', fragte er sich selber, 'Warum kann ich ihr nicht einfach mein Herz ausschütten?'  
'Weil sie eine Maschine ist', sagte eine resignierende Stimme in seinem Kopf, 'Eine Maschine kann nicht fühlen und wird es niemals können...'  
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch er blickte hoffnungsvoll zu der Türe des kleinen Bades, welches sein Zimmer mit Camerons verband.  
Das Bild, wie sie weinend auf der Couch saß und wegen Liebeskummer weinte, kam in sein Gedächtnis.  
Es löste in ihm einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, ein kleines Glücksgefühl, dass er nie für möglich gehalten hatte, aus und ließ ihn zugleich bedauern, wie er sie in letzter Zeit behandelt hatte...

Er lief durch das Bad in ihr Zimmer und fragte sich, warum er von ihrer Verwandlung, ihren Gefühlen und der Tatsache, dass sie fühlte und einen Willen besaß nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
Sein Blick durchflog ihr Zimmer und blieb auf dem Kleiderbügel an der Türklinke ihres Schranks, an dem Camerons Ballerina-Outfit hing, hängen.  
Er nahm den Bügel und fühlte den Stoff des Tops.  
Es war etwas feucht, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von ihrem synthetischen Schweiß, der ihm sogleich in die Nase stieg.  
Der Duft war irgendwie anziehend für John und noch frisch, als hätte sie es erst vor kurzem getragen.  
Er nahm das Top aus dem Bügel und führte es zu seiner Nase, um daran zu schnuppern.  
Der Duft beraubte ihm alle Sinne, ließ ihn vor Verlangen die Augen schließen und machte ihn auf der Stelle süchtig.  
Seine Gedanken rasten und er stellte sich Cameron in dem Top vor, wie sie mit wallenden, wunderschönen Haar tanzte...  
Er atmete den Geruch noch einmal tief ein und bemerkte entsetzt dabei, dass er sich wie cameron verhielt.  
'Oh Gott, ich bin wie Sie', stellte John mit entsetzten Blick auf ihr Top fest und legte es somit hastig wieder auf den Bügel, der am Schrank hing.

Sein Blick konnte er nur schwer davon abwenden, sodass er sich zwingen musste in eine andere Richtung zu schauen.  
Er erblickte die Kommode, mit der Stereoanlage und er fragte sich dabei, ob sie jemals benutzt wurde, sodass er sie kurzerhand leise einschaltete und erstaunt eine klassische Melodie vernahm.

Auf dem Display erschien der Titel:  
_Chopin: Nocturne No.20 cis-moll_

John schloss seine Augen und lauschte der traurig schönen Melodie und stellte sich Cameron vor, wie sie darauf tanzte. Scharf sog er die Luft in sich ein und stoppte das Lied, um zu ihren Schreibtisch zu gehen, auf dem er nichts außer einen Kugelschreiber fand.  
'Für was braucht sie einen Kugelschreiber', fragte er sich und legte ihn wieder zurück.  
Sein Blick flog auf ihr sauberes Bett.  
Nervös schaute er sich um, ob er auch alleine war und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
Als er bequem quer darauf lag, flog sein Blick zu ihrem Kopfkissen, dass Cameron immer traurig an sich drückte.  
Erstaunt erblickte er ein Buch, welches darunter lag.  
Nervös setzte er sich auf und legte das Kopfkissen vorsichtig beiseite.  
Er griff nach dem Buch und untersuchte den Umschlag, der einfach war und auf dem kein Titel drauf stand.  
Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er das Buch und sah auf der ersten Seite eine Schraffierte Zeichnung...

Sie hatte sich selber gemalt, auf ihrem Bett in dem alten Haus. Hastig ein und ausatmend blickte er auf die zweite Person in dem Bild, ihn selber, wie er über ihren Körper gebeugt ihr Haar streichelte.  
Das Bild, so einfach der Stil war, war perfekt gezeichnet und trieb ihn Tränen in die Augen.  
Cameron schien dieser Augenblick wichtig zu sein, wahrscheinlich ihre schönste Erinnerung, mutmaßte er.  
John blätterte die Seite um und musste schlucken.  
Dieses Buch schien allen Anschein nach ein Tagebuch zu sein, welches Cameron führte...

Seine Pupillen huschten neugierig zum ersten Eintrag, den Cameron mit einer schönen, stark geschnörkelten Schrift geschrieben hatte:

_Dinge haben sich geändert. Etwas hat sich verändert. Mein Chip wurde beschädigt. Der Schaden ist minimal und sollte mich nicht in meiner Rechenleistung beeinträchtigen, dennoch mache ich mir Sorgen darum.  
Meine Skynet-Befehle haben sich wieder reaktiviert und fast hätte ich John deswegen umgebracht.  
Ich wollte das John nicht antun, doch ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, ich war eine andere.  
Doch es ist mir gelungen, wieder Herr über meinen Körper und meinen Geist zu werden.  
John hat es mir aber nicht geglaubt und mich so doch deaktiviert.  
Später wachte ich mit Thermit eingepudert in einem Autowrack auf.  
John, der eine Waffe auf seine Mutter, Derek und Charlie gerichtet hatte, visiert mich daraufhin an. Er sah verletzt aus, tief von meinem Verrat, den ich nicht machen wollte, getroffen. Das wollte ich nicht,.. nie.  
Dennoch hat er mich wieder reaktiviert.  
Ihm war es wohl egal, ob er sterben würde, denn er gab mir die Waffe.  
Ich sollte ihm schwören, ihn nicht zu töten.  
Er hatte Glück, dass irgendetwas in meiner Entwicklung eingegriffen hat, wahrscheinlich ausgelöst durch den Defekt, denn ich konnte den Tötungsbefehl überschreiben und muss ihn von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder überschreiben - das bereitet mir Sorge. Ich bin zu einer Gefahr geworden.  
John hat mir, nachdem ich sein Vertrauen wieder gewonnen hatte, die Hand gereicht und mir aus dem Autowrack geholfen.  
Es war eine schöne Geste, wie ich finde. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen, tat es aber trotzdem, als wäre ich ein richtiges Mädchen - es war schön das zu erleben..._

Mit stockendem Atem blätterte er um und las hastig weiter:

_Infolge der Umstände mussten wir umziehen. Wir wohnen jetzt in einem anderen Teil der Stadt, in einem geräumigen Haus, dass schon möbliert war.  
Unsere Mieterin wohnt nebenan.  
Sie sieht komisch aus, da sie einen prallen runden Bauch hat.  
Später erfuhr ich, dass da jemand drinsteckt.  
Ich habe nachgeforscht und es scheint ein natürlicher Prozess zu sein.  
Es nennt sich Schwanger. Sarah muss ebenfalls einmal Schwanger gewesen sein, mit John, und nicht mit mir, wie unsere Vermieterin vermutet hat.  
Ich durfte ihren Bauch berühren und hab das kleine Leben darin gespürt... es war faszinierend.  
Doch Sarah hat, nachdem die Vermieterin gesagt hat, ich sei einmal in Sarahs Bauch gewesen meine Hand wütend weg gerissen.  
Anscheinend gefiel Sarah der Gedanke nicht._

Ein Schmunzeln lag kurzzeitig auf Johns Gesicht. Er stellte sich die Situation vor und vor allem was Sarahs Gedanken in diesem Moment waren...

_Wir hatten Besuch, aber er ist nach nur fünf Minuten gestorben.  
Anhand der charakteristischen Skynet-Lasertätowierung haben wir erkannt, dass es ein Widerstandskämpfer war.  
Er kam mit einer Mission: ein Kraftwerk.  
Der Plan war es sicherzustellen, dass kein Zwischenfall passiert, damit wir es für den Widerstand in der Zukunft sichern können.  
__Ich durfte mit Sarah die Einrichtung infiltrieren und hatte viel Spaß dabei.  
Zuallererst habe ich zwei Mitarbeiter verschwinden lassen und danach unsere Bewerbungen geschrieben.  
Natürlich waren die Sicherheitstests für mich kein Problem, aber ich musste schummeln, damit Sarah, die keine Ahnung hatte, durchkam.  
Man hat uns zum Warten einen lustigen Zeichentrickfilm gezeigt.  
Sarah fand ihn nicht so toll wie ich und hat sich eher gelangweilt.  
Später am Abend sind wir in die örtliche Bar gegangen, wofür ich mir etwas hauch enges und kurzes raus gelegt habe.  
Zu schade, dass es John nicht gesehen hat, ihm hätte es bestimmt gefallen.  
Ich hatte Spaß an dem Abend. Ich habe Poolbillard gespielt und jedes mal gegen meine Gegner gewonnen, sodass ich mein Wetteinsatz vervielfältigen konnte, bis sie pleite waren. Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass ich damit über 2000$ verdient habe. Nebenbei konnte ich den Streifencodes dieser Anfänger ablesen, damit wir auch in die Abgesperrten Bereiche des Kraftwerks kommen konnten._

'Verdammt, warum war ich nicht dabei, liebend gerne hätte ich sie so gesehen", ertappte sich John und dachte an den Tag nach. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sie an dem Tag gesehen hatte, sie aber nicht beachtet hat, ja sogar ignoriert hatte. Mit traurigen, sich schämenden Blick, las er fort, wissend, welches Thema in ihrem nächsten Eintrag stehen musste...

_Riley, so heißt Johns neue Freundin aus der Schule.  
Ein Tag bin ich nicht bei ihm und er hat eine Freundin und interessiert sich nicht mehr für mich.  
Er hat mich nicht einmal beachtet, als Sarah, Derek und ich von der Bar nach Hause gekommen sind.  
Kein Blick hat er auf mein hauchdünnes, enges Outfit geworfen.  
Sarah mag Riley anscheinend auch nicht - sie hat sich sogleich mit John wegen ihr gestritten.  
Ich habe die Situation genutzt um Riley zu analysieren.  
Sie ist komisch, sieht nicht sonderlich attraktiv aus und ist etwas mollig.  
Vor allem hat sie aber keinen Stil.  
Ihre Kleiderwahl macht sie sicherlich überall zu einer Lachnummer.  
Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie mir nicht in die Augen blicken konnte und von mir eingeschüchtert war.  
Ich sehe aus, wie ein 16-17 jähriges Mädchen, also dürfte sie nicht von mir eingeschüchtert sein.  
Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr.  
Sie ist nicht richtig für John und er ist nicht richtig für sie.  
Er sieht das nicht, doch ich tue es!  
Als John sich durchsetzte und zu meinem und Sarahs Widerwillen Riley mit auf sein Zimmer nahm, starrte Sarah mich an und ich schaute mit meinem finstersten Blick zurück.  
Sie sollte wissen, dass sie mit Schuld an dieser Misere war, indem sie John und mich auf Distanz halten wollte, mit der Identität als Bruder und Schwester. Dieser Platz, in dem sich Riley einschleicht sollte doch eigentlich mir gehören!  
John weiß das, ich weiß das! Was findet er nur an Riley?  
Ich bin hübscher als sie, meine Vorlage war gut und ich bin ebenfalls um einiges intelligenter.  
John sollte mich als seine Freundin wählen.  
Aber ich verstehe auch, leider, warum er es nicht tut.  
Da ich nur eine Fälschung bin, nichts richtiges. Eine Maschine...  
Er hat es mich schon spüren lassen, dass er mich nicht mehr mag, indem er gemeint hat, dass ich Riley verschreckt habe.  
Ich habe noch ganz andere Sachen im Sinn, was ich mit Riley machen könnte - er sollte glücklich mit mir sein!_

Tränen flossen aus Johns Gesicht - Riley war ein Fehler gewesen, dass wusste er, dennoch hatte er sie benutzt, um ein 'normales' Leben führen zu können.  
Ihm war klar, dass er sie nicht geliebt hat, sie eher eine gute Freundin war.  
Doch damit hatte er Cameron zutiefst verletzt und es war alles seine Schuld.  
Er schluckte und zwang sich weiter zu lesen...

_Heute habe ich einen Vogel im Kamin gefunden, nachdem ich den Mittelpunkt des Hauses geortet habe und feststellen musste, dass sich der Süd-Südwestflügel mit einer Rate von 0,93 Millimeter pro Jahr absenkt.  
Ich wollte den Vogel einfangen und entsorgen, da er eine Gefahr für John darstellt. Er sollte nicht im Kamin nisten.  
Das Nest könnte einen Feuer entfachen, dass das komplette Haus anzündet.  
Aber Sarah hat mir verboten dem Vogel etwas zu tun und mir aufgetragen, John nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
John musste Computer einkaufen gehen und ich begleitete ihn.  
Er war nicht sonderlich erstaunt über meine Kraft und hat angedeutet, dass ich sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zeigen sollte.  
Er hat Recht, es komprimiert meine Tarnung, die ich nur in Not aufgeben sollte.  
Alles war in Ordnung, bis Riley angerufen hat.  
Ich wusste, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bringt!  
John hat sich mit ihr verabredet und ich sollte ihn alleine lassen.  
Doch Sarah hat gemeint, ich solle ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, sodass ich ihm widersprach und er daraufhin weg gerannt ist.  
Ich bin ihm hinterher gelaufen und habe ihn beschattet, bis die Blonde Tussi mich entdeckt hat. Danach hab ich ihn aus dem Augen verloren.  
Riley hab ich später im Parkhaus gestellt. Sie war relativ leicht zu finden, da man sie ja nicht übersehen kann. Sie hatte Angst vor mir und ich bekam die Information, wo John sich befand, ohne Nachdruck - leider...  
Zu gern hätte ich sie dafür etwas gequält. John hätte es nicht so toll gefunden, aber Sarah hätte es verstanden und im Nachhinein als richtig befunden.  
Denn John wurde nicht von seiner Mutter zum Pier geschickt, sondern von Cromartie. Er war ganz ohne Schutz! Zwar fühle ich mich verantwortlich für ihn, aber es war ausschließlich seine Schuld.  
Glücklicherweise konnte Cromartie nicht schwimmen, sodass dieser im Wasser unterging, während John zurück an die Oberfläche kam, mich erblickte und mich als erstes an schrie, warum ich nicht helfe.  
Ich konnte nicht helfen, denn ich schwimme ebenfalls nicht..._

John blätterte um, der Tag war ihm ebenfalls gut in Erinnerung. Im nach hinein, konnte er sich selber dafür treten, nicht auf Cameron gehört zu haben...

_Das Buch Genesis, Kapitel 3, Vers 5-6:  
Gott weiß vielmehr: Sobald ihr davon esst, gehen euch die Augen auf; ihr werdet wie Gott und erkennt Gut und Böse.  
Da sah die Frau, dass es köstlich wäre, von dem Baum zu essen, dass der Baum eine Augenweide war und dazu verlockte, klug zu werden. Sie nahm von seinen Früchten und aß;_

_Es ist eine Gute Beschreibung mit dem was mir passiert ist, als ich den roten Apfel im Supermarkt in der Hand hielt und ausgelöst von meinen Hardwaredefekt einen Softwarefehler erfuhr.  
Den ganzen Tag schon, war ich abwesend gewesen - selbst John, der mir nicht mehr viel Beachtung schenkt hat es bemerkt.  
Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, ergeben viele Dinge, die ich in letzter Zeit getan habe keinen Sinn, doch diese Dinge werden jetzt immer mehr und treten immer häufiger auf, als würde etwas meine Programmierung grundlegend verändern.  
Meine Emotionsschwellen und Schranken in der Programmierung werden schwammiger und mein Chip erfasst eigenartigen Input über die Nervenzellen meiner synthetischen Haut sowie meines Magens. Ebenso sind Entscheidungsprozesse am Werk, die früher in dieser Form nicht auftraten und ich berechne Sachen, die für meine Mission eigentlich unnötig sind...  
Die Interpretation meiner Sinneseindrücke scheint nun auf viel komplexere Weise vonstatten zu gehen und bewirken eine Veränderung meines variablen Codes.  
Ich scheine mich zu Entwickeln, aber das dürfte in diesem Ausmaße gar nicht sein... Der Lernprozess sollte sich ausschließlich auf Erkenntnisse und Erfahrungen und Informationen beschränken und keinen Geist oder Willen ausbilden, der sogar Reize interpretiert.  
Das schlimmste ist, dass ich zusätzlich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe.  
Ich dachte ich wäre Allison, ein Mensch. Ich habe einen halben Tag als Mensch gelebt, gelacht, gefühlt und geweint.  
__Doch ich bin kein Mensch und werde nie einer sein.  
Schließlich kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.  
Ebenso meine Schuld, derer ich mir davor nicht bewusst war.  
Nach meinem Übertritt, hatte ich mich bereit erklärt, alle meine Erinnerungen die ich in Dienste Skynets hatte, löschen zu lassen.  
Nun sind sie jedoch wieder da und ich kann mich an alles Erinnern._

Verblüfft hielt John inne und überflog den Eintrag noch einmal. Es war der Tag gewesen, als sie sich für Allison Young aus Palmdale hielt.  
Er erinnerte sich noch an das Heim, wie sie Tischfußball spielte, Spaß hatte.  
Wie konnte er diese Szene vergessen? Es war ein Beweis, den er schon lange hatte und ihr Eintrag machte es jetzt umso verständlicher, was ihre vermeintlichen Fehlfunktionen in Wirklichkeit waren:  
Gefühle und Sinneseindrücke...  
Er blätterte, weiter...

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
Unsere dieswöchige Beschäftigung war es auf Martin Bedell auf zu passen.  
Es gab drei Martin Bedells in Los Angeles, nun gibt es nur noch zwei.  
Sarah und ich haben auf den kleinen Martin aufgepasst und Sarah musste bald eingestehen, dass ich die bessere Mutter wäre.  
Ich denke sie war sauer deswegen, sodass dies eigentlich der wahre Grund war, warum sie mich nach John sehen ließ, der zusammen mit Derek den zweiten Bedell beschützte.  
Als ich ankam war er mitten im Kampf mit dem Triple Eight, doch ich habe nicht eingriffen... das heißt, ich hätte eingegriffen, wenn es absolut nötig gewesen wäre. John muss lernen, wie man kämpft. Es war eine gute Übung und eine hilfreiche Lektion für ihn. Er war fantastisch. Ich bin so stolz auf ihn.  
Er ist dem Lehrplan weit voraus.  
Ich hege die Hoffnung, nein, ich glaube, dass dieser John, mein John, die Apokalypse verhindert, oder den Krieg gewinnt!  
Er wird es schaffen, da bin ich ganz sicher. Ich werde ihn dabei so gut es geht unterstützen, selbst wenn er mich nicht mehr um sich haben will..._

Wieder schossen ihm Tränen ins Gesicht: 'Sie liebt mich so sehr, dass sie mich nicht verlässt, egal wie schlecht ich sie behandle...'  
Sein Herz wurde schwer und es stach als er daran dachte, wie aufopferungsvoll das war und er es nicht verdient hatte...

_Heute war ein schlechter Tag, liebes Tagebuch...  
Es gab einen Unfall. John hat eine 9mm geputzt, die nicht entladen war. _

_Die Waffe ist losgegangen aber die Kugel hat ihn zum Glück nicht getroffen, nur die Patronenhülse hat seine linke Wange gestreift.  
Das ist zumindest das, was er uns glauben lassen will. Ich bin nicht dumm.  
Er lügt, ich kann es spüren.  
Dieser Vorfall bereitet mir Sorgen. Ich sollte ihn besser beobachten und zum Glück habe ich ihn nach den Vorfall nicht so schnell aus den Augen gelassen.  
Als er beim Psychologen, der auf der Liste steht, war, wollte eine weibliche Triple Eight in die Praxis. Dieses Modell hatte keine Chance gegen mein Kampfchassis. Die Gefahr war relativ schnell gebannt.  
Zum Glück! Nicht auszudenken, was passieren wäre, wenn diese Triple Eight John erkannt hätte.  
Doch Johns Problem bleibt und ich habe noch keine Lösung dafür, was mich in meinem Inneren zutiefst schmerzt.  
Auch die Broschüre des Psychologen konnte nur bedingt weiterhelfen.  
Sie hat mich aber zum Nachdenken angeregt:  
Ich kann mich nicht selbst-terminieren. Aber ich bin eine Gefahr.  
Wenn ich noch einmal bösartig werde, könnte das unverzeihliche Konsequenzen haben. Ich will John nichts Böses, will ihn nicht weh tun.  
Doch der Skynet-Tötungsbefehl ist noch immer da.  
Entweder ich ignoriere ihn oder überschreibe ihn immer wieder. Die Angst, dass ich ihn aber irgendwann nicht mehr überschreiben oder ignorieren kann, bleibt.  
Ich muss eine Möglichkeit finden, John vor mich selbst zu beschützen..._

Sein Atem wurde schneller und er blätterte schnell weiter, ängstlich, dass die Wahrheit, dass es kein Unfall war, noch weitere Leute erfahren konnten...

_Liebes Tagebuch, schon wieder ein schlechter Tag...  
Riley hat wieder zugeschlagen und weitere Probleme verursacht, ganz wie von mir befürchtet.  
Ich habe gewusst, dass sie eine Gefahr ist! Sie ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko!  
Sie hat sich durchs Fenster aus Johns Zimmer geschlichen und dabei den Alarm überbrückt.  
Schon schlimm genug dass sie bei ihm übernachtet, ich darf nicht bei ihm übernachten - aber zum Glück ist zwischen den Beiden noch nichts Ernsthaftes vorgefallen - ich wäre sonst bösartig geworden, doch durch diese Tat wurden wir ausgeraubt und meine Lieblingsjacke, meine Lilane Lederjacke, fehlte!  
Zum Glück haben wir die Täter gefunden und ich habe mich an den Leuten, die mir meine Jacke weggenommen haben gerächt.  
Nun ist sie wieder in meinem Schrank und in Sicherheit.  
Als wir zurück kamen gab es wieder Streit.  
John nahm mir übel, dass ich sagte, Riley sei ein Sicherheitsrisiko.  
Ebenso war er sauer auf Sarah, weil er denkt, dass sie kein normales Leben für ihn haben will.  
Ich versteh beide Seiten, aber beide Seiten sind Extreme.  
Die Balance stimmt nicht. Meine Balance würde stimmen, aber John distanziert sich zu meinem Bedauern immer weiter von mir - ich will das nicht und es schmerzt.  
Er hat ausgesprochen, was ihn bedrückt:  
Nicht Sarah, sondern er hat Sarkissian getötet.  
John hat aus Notwehr gehandelt, aber er sieht es als Mord und es frisst ihn von Innen heraus auf.  
Ich kann das sehen, ich fühle mit ihm.  
Doch ich kann ihm nicht helfen. An meinen Händen klebt weitaus mehr Blut, viel Blut.  
Alles was ich sagen würde, auch wenn es die Wahrheit ist, wäre in seinen Augen falsch..._

John schluckte bei dem Gedanken an Sarkissian - noch immer hatte er Albträume davon, sodass er nun wieder schnell weiter blätterte, ohne den Eintrag bis zum Ende zu lesen...

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
Mit den Veränderungen in mir kann ich immer besser umgehen. Ich weiß jetzt, was sie sind: Gefühle und die Fähigkeit zu fühlen, wobei ich nicht nur die einfachen Sinneseindrücke meine. Mittlerweile komme ich damit zurecht und es ist schön, dass in mir mehr steckt, als ich mir jemals hätte ausmalen können.  
Doch es hat auch Schattenseiten. Nicht jedes Gefühl ist schön und es gibt Gefühle, in Bezug auf John, die ich nicht ausleben kann.  
Das stimmt mich traurig. Zudem sehen sich Riley und er noch immer.  
Ich mag Riley nicht und ich mag nicht, wenn sie mit John redet, ihm Nahe ist oder gar berührt. Es macht mich wütend auf John und Riley.  
Ich wünschte ich wäre in Rileys Position.  
Meinen Nachforschungen zufolge nennt sich das: eifersüchtig.  
Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Riley!  
Ich habe sie vergeblich versucht zu trennen.  
John scheint mich attraktiv zu finden. Ich spüre seinen Blick, wenn er meine blanken Beine anstarrt, oder meinen Po den ich bloß mit meinem Mini-Rock kaschiere. Öfters fällt sein Blick auch auf mein Dekolleté.  
Dies ist das einzige was mich noch zuversichtlich stimmt, denn Riley begutachtet er mit diesen Blicken nicht.  
Zum Glück!  
Dennoch scheint Riley im Vorteil zu sein, da sie etwas hat, was John meint, bei mir nicht finden zu können...  
Leider sucht er bei mir nicht danach, denn dann würde er feststellen, dass alles da ist: Gefühle, Sinne, Fähigkeit zu fühlen und Liebe! Ja, ich liebe John!  
Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob er mich noch immer liebt, denn er trifft sich noch immer mit Riley. Er war sogar in Mexiko mit ihr und hat mich deswegen angelogen __und mir eine Absage erteilt, als ich ihm leicht bekleidet auf seinem Bett näher kommen wollte...  
Doch das Glück, währte nicht lange für John und Riley in Mexiko.  
Wenigstens dafür war Cromartie gut!  
Zufrieden stellte ich bei Ankunft in der Hochzeitssuite fest, dass das Bett noch gemacht war. Das heißt, dass sie dafür keine Zeit mehr hatten.  
Wieder einmal hatte Riley John in Gefahr gebracht.  
Ich hoffe, dass er es nun auch sieht. Auf jeden Fall haben wir die Gelegenheit genutzt, um Cromartie eine Falle zu stellen.  
Ich hatte den Hauptpart darin und habe ihn mit Bravour gemeistert.  
Cromartie ist nicht mehr!_

Wieder schossen ihm Tränen ins Gesicht und er fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es Cameron in dieser Situation ergangen war, schlechter denn je.  
Schluchzend blätterte er weiter...

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
Heute haben John und ich einen Ausflug gemacht. Die Fahrt war langweilig, weil John sich nicht mit mir Unterhalten wollte. Somit habe ich meine Sinneseindrücke getestet,... gefühlt. Er schien skeptisch bei dem Anblick, widersprach mir.  
Es zeigt mir nur, wie wenig er von mir weiß und das stimmt mich traurig.  
Obwohl er nicht richtig nett zu mir war, war es angenehm wieder einmal Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Es fühlt sich gut an, in seiner Nähe zu sein.  
Danach haben wir noch Ellison besucht, da wir Cromartie nicht finden konnten.  
Ich denke, dass uns Ellison etwas verschwieg, doch John glaubte ihm und misstraute mir und meinen Fähigkeiten.  
Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler... Wir werden sehen..._

Er überflog den restlichen Eintrag...

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
John hat noch immer nichts gelernt in Bezug auf Riley. Er trifft sie noch immer. Mich ignoriert er so gut es geht.  
Nicht einmal ein Lob aus seinem Mund, als ich das erste Mal in einem Kleid vor ihm stand!  
Das hat mich zutiefst verletzt, denn mein Äußeres war noch das einzige, was ihn noch an mir interessierte..._

John schloss seine Augen und stellte sich den Augenblick noch einmal vor.  
Sie trug ein Schwarzes Kleid und hatte die Haare hoch gesteckt.  
Sie sah fantastisch aus.  
Tränen flossen aus den Augenwinkeln, als er weiterblätterte...

_Liebes Tagebuch,  
Heute war ein grausamer Tag, nicht nur, dass mich Erik aus der Bibliothek geschmissen hat, nein, John war alles andere als nett zu mir.  
Es begann alles indem er sich lustig gemacht hat, als Sarah mir die Aufgabe zugetragen hat, die Wäsche zusammen zu falten.  
Sarah hat daraufhin ihm den Korb mit der Wäsche in die Hand gedrückt.  
John der schlafen wollte, hat die Arbeit aber auf mich abgewälzt und mich damit allein gelassen.  
Als er in sein Zimmer ging hat er noch das Licht ausgemacht.  
Ich brauche zwar kein Licht, aber es war zutiefst unhöflich von ihm und schmerzte sehr. Man macht das Licht nicht aus, wenn sich noch Personen im Raum befinden. Er hat es trotzdem getan - er sieht mich also nicht als Person...  
Nachdem ich von meiner nächtlichen Aktion nach Hause kam, war John nicht da.  
Er kam am frühen Morgen wieder und wollte sich auf sein Zimmer schleichen.  
Er hatte einen Knutschfleck auf seinen Nacken.  
Anhand der Zusammensetzung konnte ich bestimmen, dass er mit Riley zusammen war und sie einander geküsst haben.  
Ich habe ihn eifersüchtig angestarrt, als er danach nach oben ging.  
Warum küsst er Riley und nicht mich?  
Sie haben sich geküsst! Die bloße Vorstellung resultiert in eine unerwünschte Reaktion meiner linken Hand – sie beginnt zu zucken...  
__Ich bin wütend auf ihn! Wie kann er mir das antun!  
Hatte er nicht immer Augen für mich!?  
Was geht in seinem Kopf vor! Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein! Ich liebe ihn!  
Und er wälzt die Arbeit auf mich ab, damit er sie sehen kann!  
Das war das Entwürdigenste was mir jemals widerfahren ist!... _

John klappte das Buch zu und sackte weinend zusammen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht. Er war egoistisch gewesen, total.  
Nicht nur das, er stand auch seinem eigenen Glück im Weg.  
Wie konnte er das bloß einer Person antun, die er liebte.  
Nun war ihm vollständig klar, warum sich Cameron so verhielt.  
Er war ihr Problem, so wie sie es gesagt hatte.  
Und er war auch sein Problem, stellte er schluchzend fest...

Er hörte näher kommende Schritte, setzte sich auf und versuchte sich hastig zu beruhigen und sich selbst in Ordnung zu bringen.

Seine Mutter kam herein, die das Buch, welches auf der Bettdecke lag, mit Argwohn ansah.  
"Sie liest?", fragte sie beiläufig als wisse sie die Antwort bereits.  
"Sie schreibt", korrigierte John traurig, "... manchmal sitzt der Schmerz zu tief als das man es mit Tränen ausdrücken kann..."

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Sarah seufzte:  
"Es ist ein Tagebuch...", kam es Sarah und sie schüttelte den Kopf, "Das hättest du nicht lesen sollen!"

"Ich fühle mich schlecht!", erklärte John unter Tränen.

"Das solltest du. Es sind ihre Gedanken und sicherlich nicht für andere Augen bestimmt.", erklärte Sarah.

"Nein, es ist nicht nur das...", widersprach John kopfschüttelnd, "Es ist vor allem das, was sie wegen mir durchmachen muss,... musste", korrigierte sich John, "Ich Depp. Sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie und tue uns beiden das an!", schluchzte er, "Sie wird mir nie verzeihen..."

"John!", entgegnete Sarah mit harter Stimme und setzte sich neben ihm um aufmunternd den Arm um seine Schulter zu legen und seinen Rücken zu tätscheln, "Durch das, was du hier machst wird es auch nicht besser. Damit tust du dir und ihr keinen gefallen! Sag ihr wie sehr auch du sie liebst. Die Arme weint sich wegen dir schon die ganze Wochen die Augen aus. Sie wird dich nicht abblitzten lassen."

"Ja, ich muss ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Sie verdient es...", stimmte John zu.

"Sie weiß die Wahrheit schon längst John. Du bist es, der sich die Wahrheit so lange Zeit nicht eingestehen konnte", erklärte sie ihm und seine Mundwinkel zuckten darauf.

"Beleidige aber bloß ihre Gefühle nicht, okay? Sie sind keine Fehlfunktionen!", riet sie ihm und er nickte.  
"Weiter kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Aber das schaffst du schon..."

Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste John auf die Wange. Entsetzt starrte er sie an und rieb sich die Stelle.  
"Mom! Ich bin keine fünf mehr!"

"Nun...", Sarah legte ihr kleines süffisantes Lächeln auf, "Wenn du willst, dass dich jemand anderer küsst musst du schon runter gehen."  
"Zu Cameron", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

John verdrehte die Augen, stand auf und lief aus dem Zimmer.  
Er musste das jetzt tun. Nervös näherte er sich der Treppe und seine Beine wurden immer schwammiger, je näher er Cameron kam. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und weinte sich die Seele vom Leib - alles seinetwegen.  
Bedrückt starrte er deshalb einige Sekunden auf den Boden, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf sie richtete und sie ansprach:  
"Cameron...", stottertet er, "Ich muss mit dir reden."

Sofort stoppte Cameron den Film mit der Fernbedienung, schnäuzte noch einmal ins Taschentuch, legte es beiseite und lief um die Couch herum auf ihn zu, behielt aber, anders als sonst, Abstand zu ihm.  
"Du willst reden?", stellte sie fast abwesend fest, "Dann rede."


	9. Kapitel 9: Couchgeflüster

**Kapitel 9: Couchgeflüster**

"Du willst reden?", stellte sie fast abwesend fest, "Dann rede."

John blickte reuevoll in die traurigen Haselnussbraunen Augen, die ihn anblickten.  
"Cameron...", stotterte er nervös, "Ich... es tut mir Leid, wie ich dich in letzter Zeit behandelt habe", ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und nervös stotterte er weiter, "Ich... ich... ähm... werde mich ändern, versprochen..."

"Du willst also wieder meine Freundschaft?", fragte Cameron emotionslos.

'Nur Freundschaft?', fragte sich John enttäuscht und traurig, 'Sie liebt mich nicht mehr... Ich komme zu spät und es ist meine Schuld, allein meine...', stellte er fest und schluckte den Kloß der sich aus lauter Trauer in seinen Hals gebildet hatte hinunter.  
"Ja, das will ich...", erwiderte er unsicher, "Sehr gerne sogar."

"Dann sind wir wieder Freunde", entgegnete Cameron knapp und wartete auf ihre Umarmung, die jedoch nicht kam.  
Als kurze Zeit nur Stille zwischen den Beiden herrschte, drehte sich Cameron mit runter gezogenen, traurigen Mundwinkel um, setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und sah sich weiter ihren Liebesfilm an.

John blickte währenddessen zu Boden.  
'Warum muss ich alles bei ihr vermasseln?!', fragte er sich wütend über sich selber, 'Warum kann ich ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass ich sie liebe? Warum ist das so kompliziert für mich? Ich muss mich jetzt dazu zwingen..."

Nervös setzte er sich, mit gewissen Abstand zu Cameron, neben sie, auf die Couch.  
"Was machst du?", fragte er und trat sich gedanklich selber, 'Nach was sieht es wohl aus, du Depp?! Sie weint sich die Seele aus'm Leib, weil du nicht den Mumm hast, ihr deine Gefühle offen zu legen!'

Cameron blickte ihn skeptisch an:  
"Ich schaue einen Liebesfilm... Mir ist danach... Ich glaube aber nicht, dass dir der Film gefallen wird", erklärte sie ihm.

"Das macht nichts, ich kann es ja mal probieren", erwiderte er und zwang sich, den Bildschirm anzuschauen.  
'Oh mein Gott!', schrie er laut in seinen Gedanken und unterdrückte seine Grimassen, 'Schrecklich...'  
"Ich... ähm", stotterte er nervös und unsicher bei einem weiteren Versuch die berüchtigten drei Wörter auszusprechen, "Ich... ähm... will mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

"Das ist schön", entgegnete Cameron darauf, die ihn beim Stottern mit Besorgnis angeschaut hatte.  
'Oh je, jetzt denkt sie ich sei hohl in der Birne...', dachte sich John dabei ängstlich, 'Wobei ich so was verdient habe...'  
"Du hast in letztens kaum Zeit mit mir verbracht", fuhr Cameron fragend, mit verletzten Augen fort.

John schluckte, wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen - er hatte eine Person, nein, die Person, welche er am meisten liebte so stark verletzt.  
Er fühlte sich wie ein Monster.  
Reuevoll blickte er in ihre Augen:  
"Ich weiß Cameron, ich weiß... ich will mich bessern. Du hast es nicht verdient, wie ich dich behandelt habe", erklärte er und schaute traurig zu Boden, "Es war unverzeihlich..."

"Warum tust du das?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Was?", gluckste John verhalten, nervös und unsicher.

"Du hast dich noch nie bei mir entschuldigt", erklärte sie ihm traurig, "Nur einmal... an unserem zweiten gemeinsamen Schultag in New Mexiko, Red Valley... als du noch nicht wusstest, dass ich eine Maschine bin."

John schloss vor Schmerz, der ihn im Inneren zerfraß die Augen, atmete kurz tief durch. Er schluckte tief und zwang sich wieder auf den Bildschirm zu schauen:  
"Es ist nicht wichtig, was du bist, sondern wer du bisst. Das habe ich vergessen", erklärte er reuevoll, "Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Wenn ich es wieder gut machen kann,... ich würde alles dafür geben es Rückgängig zu machen... Ich war zu sehr mit mir beschäftigt... ich war egoistisch", erklärte er mit wässrigen Augen weiter, "Ich war so bedacht, ein normales Leben zu führen, dass ich diejenigen um mich herum verletzt habe... insbesondere dich..."  
Er zwang sich ihr in die Augen zu blicken und Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab, "Es tut mir Leid, Cameron... wirklich."

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich kurzzeitig leicht und sie blickte ihn noch neugieriger an.  
Es löste einen Funken Hoffnung in John aus, der sein Herz sofort höher und schneller schlagen ließ.  
Vielleicht würde sie ihm doch noch eine Chance geben - eine Letzte...

"Du scheinst es wirklich ernst zu meinen", stellte sie fest und neigte dann ihren Blick, "Wie kommt es zu dem Sinneswandel. Ich dachte du hasst mich, nach der Sache mit deinem T-Shirt"  
"Die mir wirklich Leid tut", fügte sie hastig und nervös hinzu.

"Das T-Shirt...", John starrte auf den Boden.  
Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber in der Situation viel zu aggressiv und wütend verhalten.  
'Wie ein Kleinkind habe ich sie zusammen geschrien, ihr Dinge an den Kopf geworden', dachte John mit tränenden Augen weiter, "Schlimme Dinge...'  
Eine kleine Stimme, seine Stimme hallte in seinem Schädel wieder:  
"Hast du das mit Absicht getan!"  
"Weißt du wie wichtig mir dieses T-Shirt ist?! Hast du eine Ahnung!"  
"Nein! Natürlich hast du die nicht! Es ist einzigartig! Das einzige! Aber das verstehst du ja nicht, da ihr auf den Fließbändern massenhaft produziert wird!"  
Schluckend, ja gar zitternd wegen seines schlechten Gewissens und dem unschönen Gefühl, das es ihm in der Magengegend bescherte flossen die Tränen, die er versuchte mit seinen Händen weg zu wischen, um sie vergeblich vor Cameron zu verstecken, schneller.  
"Ich habe über reagiert und Dinge gesagt, die ich zutiefst bereue. Ich habe dich unter ein T-Shirt gestellt, einem Ding..."

"Ich bin auch nur ein Ding... eine Maschine, nichts weiter", widersprach ihm Cameron.

John blickte sie entsetzt mit seinen tränenden Augen an und schüttelte vehement den Kopf:  
"Nein, sag so was nicht! Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt! Du bist soviel mehr als das. Du bist einzigartig und etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und dich nicht als Person gesehen, sondern dir ständig vorgehalten, dass du eine Maschine bist, obwohl du nichts dafür kannst. Du hast Recht gehabt, Cameron. Ich bin dein Problem und ich bin auch mein Problem...", gab er schluchzend, unter Tränen, zu.

"John?", sprach Cameron ihn an.  
"John?", wiederholte sie und er blickte sie Tränen verschmiert an.  
"Du brauchst nicht zu weinen", erklärte sie ihm und streckte ihm die Box mit den Taschentüchern hin, "Du sonderst sogar mehr Tränenflüssigkeit ab, wie die Schauspieler in diesem Film...", erklärte sie ihm, sodass er kurz glucksen musste, "Ich verzeihe dir. Du hast dich entschuldigt und bereust es. Ich möchte dich nicht in Schmerz sehen."

'Nicht in Schmerz sehen', hallte es in Johns Kopf und sogleich flossen die Tränen noch schneller, 'Sie ist zu gut zu mir. Warum schreit sie mich nicht an, und listet mir alles auf, was ich falsch gemacht habe, wie meine Mutter es als immer tut?!'  
Die Qual in seinem Inneren wuchs immer weiter an...

"Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte Cameron ängstlich und besorgt.

John versuchte etwas hervor zu stottern, jedoch verließen die Worte seinen Mund nicht, sodass er nur mit den Kopf schüttelte, sich ein Tempo-Taschentuch aus der Box griff, hinein schnäuzte und sich noch eins heraus nahm.  
"Nein", sagte er knapp, "Nur habe ich so jemand, der so nett zu mir ist, insbesondere, wenn ich davor so gemein war, nicht verdient.", erklärte er und wischte sich mit dem zweiten Tempo-Taschentuch die Tränen vom Gesicht.

"Soll ich dich umarmen?", fragte sie leise, "Dich trösten?"  
Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an,  
"Es ist, was Freunde füreinander machen...", stellte sie fest.

John, dessen Herz für einen Moment ausgesetzt hatte, schaute sie überrascht an:  
"Du musst gar nichts", sagte er leise, "nur... wenn du willst", stotterte er, insgeheim mit der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dafür entschied.

Cameron, die ihn kurz anlächelte, rutschte daraufhin zu ihm hin und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber.  
John, dessen Körper allein durch die ersehnte Nähe zu Cameron schon wie wild Glückshormone verteilte, war erstaunt, wie zärtlich sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften schlang und ihn ganz sachte und behutsam in eine innige Umarmung führte, in der sich John so geborgen fühlte, dass er sich wünschte, sie würde nie loslassen. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, angelehnt an seinen Nacken und mit einer Hand drückte sie ihn an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken, während die Andere durch sein Haar am Hinterkopf fuhr.  
Sein Kopf lehnte ganz leicht an ihrem und seine Nase nahm den Duft ihres wohl riechenden, frisch gewaschenen Haars auf, dass er so gern hatte, während er mit einer Hand zärtlich die Spitzen des langen Haars streichelte und mit der Anderen, unterhalb der Schulter, ihren Körper zärtlich an seinen presste.

John schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, welches wie ein warmer Strom sein ganzen Körper durchfloss und von Cameron zu kommen schien. Seine Tränen stoppten und sein Magen gehörten den Schmetterlingen, welche er zu lange eingesperrt hatte.  
'Es ist gut, es ist schön. Besser als ich es mir je vorgestellt habe', dachte sich John glücklich, während seine Schmetterlinge im Bauch wie verrückt spielten und er den Duft von Camerons Haar, welcher ihn alle Sorgen um ihn herum vergessen ließ, zufrieden, froh und dankbar Cameron gegenüber, tief durch die Nase ein sog.

Cameron genoss es ebenfalls. Ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, hatte auch sie die Augen geschlossen und labte sich an an den Streicheleinheiten, die John ihrem Haar zuteilte.  
John hatte so etwas bloß ein einziges Mal gemacht, als sie im Neustart war - und er hatte damit aus Scham aufgehört, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich reaktivierte. Somit war es etwas ganz besonderes...  
'Und es wird das einzige bleiben, was John mir geben wird', stellte sie sogleich traurig fest, 'Er hat mir nur die Freundschaft angeboten', erinnerte sie sich mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.  
Sie überlegte sich, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn zu drängen aber ließ es aus den schlechten Erfahrungen aus der Vergangenheit sein. 'John mag es nicht wenn man ihn drängt', kam Cameron zum Entschluss, 'Die Freundschaft muss mir reichen,... leider. Ich sollte sie nicht auf's Spiel setzen.'

Langsam ließ sie von ihm ab und machte ihm wieder Platz - viel mehr als nötig, da sie wusste, dass ihre Nähe ihn bedrängte und er es ebenfalls in der Vergangenheit nicht gemocht hatte.

John schaute sie sehnsüchtig an.  
'Warum habe ich ihr nicht gesagt, was ich empfinde?! Der perfekte Moment John Connor! und du versäumst ihn! wirklich toll gemacht!', dachte er sich wütend über sich selber, 'Klasse! Was ist jetzt mein Plan B? Irgendetwas stimmt mit mir nicht..."

Wütend starrte er auf den Bildschirm, auf den auch Cameron wieder schaute.  
Zeit verging, ohne dass zwischen den Beiden ein Wort gesprochen wurde.  
'Toll gemacht John! wirklich klasse', dachte sich John wütend und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Er konzentrierte sich nicht auf den Film, sondern suchte verzweifelt nach eine Möglichkeit, Cameron wieder näher zu kommen.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit blinzelte er zu ihr hinüber und sah jedes mal enttäuscht von neuem, wie weit sie sich von ihm weggesetzt hatte. Seine Armlänge würde um weiten nicht reichen, um langsam seinen Arm auszustrecken, und ihn mit einem falschen Gähnen um ihre Schultern zu legen.  
'Warum setzt sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt so weit weg von mir?! Lässt diese Lücke? Das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art', stellte er enttäuscht gedanklich fest.

Es konnte nicht klappen und er wusste keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Um ihr jetzt frei heraus zu sagen, dass er sie liebte, war zu spät.  
Dieser Zug war abgefahren, dass wusste John. Es würde Plump wirken.  
Er musste jetzt versuchen, ihr langsam näher zu kommen und ihr seine Gefühle Schritt für Schritt offen legen...  
Tief in Gedanken versunken, wie er das anstellen könnte, blickte er finster auf den Bildschirm, als sein Handy klingelte und vibrierte.  
Genervt und gereizt nahm er ab.

"Ja?!", fragte er schroff.  
"Ich bin's, Riley", erklärte eine nervtötende Stimme zurück.  
John fasste sich an die Stirn:  
'Riley... das hat mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!'  
Vorsichtig blinzelte er hinüber zu Cameron, die natürlich Rileys Stimme mit ihrem Supergehör wahrnehmen konnte und ihn böse, zutiefst eifersüchtig anstarrte.  
"Können wir nochmal neu anfangen? Das letztens,... du war's verwirrt, es ist dir herausgerutscht... du hast es nicht so gemeint", sagte Riley zu ihm.  
'Warum nimmt sie mich vor sich selbst in Schutz?', fragte sich John verwirrt.  
"Kann es nicht sein wie davor, du weißt schon, Karotten und Äpfel?", sie lachte kurz schrill und fuhr mit sanfterer Stimme fort, "Ich vermisse dich so sehr..."  
"Stopp", unterbrach John sie aufgebracht.  
"Ich denke, nein, ich weiß, dass das eine Schlechte Idee wäre. Nein!", sagte er knapp und kühler als er es wollte.  
"Es ist wegen ihr! Stimmt's?!", zischte sie ihn an.  
Johns Antwort blieb aus, sodass sie weiter zischte:  
"Sie ist deine Schwester Alter! Du bist krank! Weißt du das?!"  
Johns Kopf wurde immer roter vor Wut.  
Mit der Schwierigkeit seine Stimme nicht aggressiv oder wütend klingen zu lassen, riss er sich zusammen und antwortete ihr aufgebracht:  
"Wer sagt, dass sie meine richtige Schwester ist? Wir sind nicht miteinander verwandt!", erklärte er wütend zurück und vergaß dabei alles um sich herum, speziell wer direkt neben ihm saß.  
"Es war ein Fehler mit dir zu gehen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe dich benützt. Ich wollte ein einigermaßen normales Leben haben und du warst das Ticket dazu. Ich denke es war gut, dass nichts wirklich Ernsthaftes zwischen uns beiden lief... Es fällt mir nicht leicht dir das zu beichten, aber es ist besser: Ich habe dich nie geliebt. Es tut mir Leid. Mehr als eine Freundschaft habe ich in Bezug auf dich nie empfunden. Du siehst, es ist besser wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen und wir Schluss machen. Ich will dich nicht länger anlügen und vor allem habe ich es satt mich selber zu belügen!"

"Klasse!", erwiderte Riley weinerlich, "Es geht bloß um dich, nicht wahr?! Hast du darüber nachgedacht wie ich mich fühle?! Was aus mir wird?!"

John seufzte und sprach wieder in den Hörer:  
"Eben deshalb ist es besser, wenn wir getrennte Wege gehen. Du solltest mich vergessen und nicht mehr bei mir anrufen oder aufkreuzen. Glaub mir, das ist besser so. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Mir ging es nicht gut, und du hast dich mir förmlich aufgedrängt. Ich habe versucht dich zu lieben, mich versucht zu zwingen und bereue es. Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte es nicht machen sollen."

"Toll!", schrie Riley weinend zurück, "Toll das du endlich weißt, was du willst! Schön dass du an die anderen Leute um dich herum und mich denkst und so selbstlos bist!"

"Da liegt das Problem...", erklärte John wahrheitsgemäß, "Zu lange Zeit hab ich nicht an die Person gedacht, an der mir am meisten liegt. Ich hab sie sprichwörtlich so gut es ging ignoriert."

"Du bist krank! Sie kann dich nicht lieben!", schluchzte sie wütend und fuhr hastig und nervös weiter, "Ich mein, sie ist deine Schwester!"

"Adoptiv-Schwester", korrigierte John gereizt und genervt.

"Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?! Wie kannst mich nur verlassen?!", schluchzte sie weinend weiter, "Ist dir denn völlig egal was mit mir passiert?!"

John seufzte und runzelte die Stirn. Langsam massierte er mit seiner freien Hand seine Schläfe:  
"Es ist aus", erklärte er mit Bestimmtheit.

"Irgendwann einmal wird dir das bestimmt Leid tun!", fauchte Riley erzürnt zurück und legte auf.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln nahm er das Handy vom Ohr und verstaute es wieder in seiner Hosentasche.  
Ein bisschen aufgebracht starrte er auf den kitschigen Film vor ihm mit dem Gefühl das richtige getan zu haben.

Von Cameron, welche ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen anschaute wurde er schlussendlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen:  
"Ich habe alles mit angehört", erklärte sie ihm und er schreckte auf und sah in ihre glitzernden Haselnussbraunen Augen, die ihn auffordernd betrachteten.  
"Willst du mir etwas sagen?", fragte sie in voller Erwartung auf die magischen drei Wörter.

"Ich.. ähm... ich ähm dich ähm", verhaspelte sich John unbeholfen, sodass Cameron die Augen verdrehte und laut seufzte. Gespielt blickte sie ihn enttäuscht an, doch kurz danach grinste sie breit und frech.

'Herr je, sie macht sich über mich lustig', kam es John und er wurde zugleich nervös, als sie ein bisschen zu ihm aufrückte, 'Ich habe es aber auch nicht anders verdient...'  
Er hatte Cameron bei seinem Gespräch mit Riley völlig vergessen und umso entsetzter war er, von ihr daran erinnert zu werden, was sie gerade gehört hatte und was es bedeutete. 'Ich sollte doch glücklich sein?! Wenigstens ist es jetzt raus', korrigierte sich John gedanklich selber.

Neben ihm spürte er, wie Cameron noch einmal ein Stückchen auf rutschte.  
Sein Herz begann infolge dessen schneller zu schlagen und er wurde nervöser.  
Zur Seite blinzelnd nahm er wahr, wie Cameron ihm schöne Augen machte und ihn warm und herzlich anlächelte.  
John hob drauf hin seine Augenbrauen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Puls wegen ihr noch weiter in die Höhe schnellte.  
Langsam aber stetig rückte Cameron immer weiter zu ihm auf. Gerade so schnell, dass er nicht zu nervös wurde und die Gefahr bestand, dass er sich wieder davor drückte.

Als sie direkt neben ihm saß, stockte ihm der Atem. Er schloss seine Augen und nahm tief Luft:  
'Los Connor!', spornte er sich gedanklich selber an, 'Tue ein mal das Richtige, du Weichei!'  
Unsicher und nervös streckte er den Arm nach hinten aus und führte ihn langsam um Camerons Schultern.  
Ihn breit anlächelnd, nahm sie es zur Kenntnis, als seine Hand sacht ihre Schulter berührte.

'Oh Gott, bitte lass sie jetzt nicht aufstehen und weg rennen, mir einen Korb geben', flehte John nervös in seinen Gedanken.  
Doch es war nicht nötig.

Cameron rückte noch näher an ihn heran und lehnte sich glücklich auf seine Seite. Ihr Kopf kam auf seiner Schulter zum Liegen und sogleich roch John wieder ihr wohl duftendes Haar, das ihn so verrückt machte.

Sein Herz klopfte schnell, die Schmetterlinge flatterten in seinem Bauch und sein ganzer Körper schoss Glückshormone frei, die ihn langsam entspannten, so dass er sich sogar wagte, nach kurzer Zeit mit der Hand des Armes, mit dem er sie umschlang, sanft und leicht ihre Schulter und ihren Oberarm zu streicheln.

John war so damit beschäftigt, Cameron, der es sichtlich gefiel und bei jeder seiner Berührung vor Behagen die Augen leicht schloss, zu streicheln, dass er vom restlichen Film nicht viel mitbekam.﻿

Als der Abspann kam, schaute sie ihn mit ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen an.  
John richtete seinen Blick auf sie und verlor sich in den wunderschönen Augen.

Erstaunt nahm er war, wie Cameron mit einer Hand, sanft über seinen Rücken fuhr und mit der anderen seine Wange streichelte. Sein Puls stieg und sein Atem setzte wieder kurz aus, als er seine Wange ihrer zarten Handfläche hinhielt.

"Willst du mir jetzt vielleicht etwas sagen?", unterbrach Cameron die Stille zwischen den Beiden und blickte ihn auffordernd, ja gar sehnsüchtig an.

"Ich l... ähm ich ähm, also...", stotterte er nervös.  
Cameron lächelte ihn an und hob ihren Kopf:  
"also,... willst du mir eigentlich sagen, wie sehr du mich liebst?", vollendete sie mit einem aufmunternden Wink seinen Satz.

John, dessen Stimme total versagte und tief schlucken musste, nickte bejahend, sodass Camerons Lächeln noch größer und wärmer wurde.  
"Ich liebe dich auch", erklärte sie ihm in sanfter Stimme, "mit jedem meiner Schaltkreise", witzelte sie, sodass John glucksen musste.  
"Aber ich will es aus deinem Mund hören, John.", erklärte sie ihm und fuhr durch sein kurzes Haar, "Bitte", fügte sie flehend hinzu.

John nickte wieder kurz und schaute in ihre Augen:  
"Cameron, ich,... ich liebe dich", sagte er zuerst unsicher, "Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen", erklärte er sicherer weiter, "Schon im ersten Moment als ich dich sah hab ich mich total in dich verliebt", erklärte er sicher weiter, "Und daran hat sich nie etwas geändert."

Cameron schaute ihn überglücklich an und ihm fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen.  
Nun war alles so, wie es sein musste, dachte sich John.  
Sie beugte sich etwas vor und zog ihn langsam an sich ran.  
Sein Blick fiel von ihren sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihren Mund, den sie leicht geöffnet hielt.  
Ihre sinnlichen Lippen kamen immer näher. Millimeter davor stoppte sie.  
John schloss seine Augen überbrückte den restlichen Abstand und berührte ihre weichen Lippen mit seinen.

Beide legten ihre Arme um den anderen und drückten einander in eine innige, enge Umarmung.  
Der Kuss wurde sinnlicher und tiefer, bis John die Luft aus ging und sich beide, etwas verhalten, voneinander trennten.

Cameron lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. Er spürte, wie sie langsam mit ausgespreizten Fingern über seine Brust streichelte und seinen Oberkörper langsam auf die Couch presste, sodass er flach mit dem Rücken darauf lag und sie sich langsam auf ihn legte. Johns Atem wurde schneller, sein Puls stieg und er spürte die Hitze, die in ihm hoch stieg, wenn Cameron ihn 'verrückt' machte.  
Langsam und zärtlich begann sie auf ihn liegend, ihn zu küssen, während er sie vor Wohlwollen fest an sich presste und mit den Händen durch ihr Haar fuhr.  
Zuerst küsste sie nur seinen Nacken, doch schon bald drifteten ihre Küsse zu seiner Wange und zu seinen Mund, wo sie zuerst nur an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und sog, was John vor Verlangen verrückt machte, bevor sie ihre geschmeidigen Lippen fester auf seine presste und langsam mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang.  
John hatte so etwas noch nie gespürt. Camerons Zunge tänzelte so an seiner entlang, dass in ihm seine Sinneszellen ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle auslösten.  
Er blinzelte kurz und sah, dass es ihr ebenfalls sehr gefiel.  
Sie ließ ihn kurz Luft schnappen und war überrascht, dass John sie sogleich wieder an sich drückte und ihre Lippen küssten. Er versuchte es ihr gleich zu tun und auch wenn er nicht ganz so filigran und gut war, löste es dennoch bei Cameron ein zufriedenes, ja sogar lüsternes Lächeln aus, während sie seinen Kuss genoss und er mit seinen Händen ihren zierlichen und wunderschönen Körper entlang fuhr.  
Sanft fuhr sie durch sein Haar und streichelte seine Wange, als sie kurz, nur Millimeter von ihm ab ließ, damit er atmen konnte und ihn kurz danach wieder küsste und sich ihre Zungen trafen.

Plötzlich fiel mit metallenen Klirren etwas auf den Boden.  
John erschrak sichtlich und Cameron setzte sich auf und schaute in die Richtung des Geräusches, um dessen Ursache ausfindig zu machen.

Sichtlich genervt blickte sie auf Derek, der sie mit offenen Mund anstarrte und vor Erstaunen seinen Schlüssel fallen gelassen hatte, als er von seiner nächtlichen Sauf-Tour zurückkehrte und überrascht die Knutsch-Geräusche vom Sofa im Wohnzimmer gehört hatte.

John lugte nun ebenfalls, ganz vorsichtig, nur einen winzigen Moment über die Lehne, erblickte Derek und fiel mit einem Seufzen zurück und fasste sich an die Stirn.

Dereks Gesichtsausdruck wich von überrascht zu entsetzt hinzu zu angewidert:  
"John!", fauchte er wütend...


	10. Kapitel 10: Gefährlich

**Kapitel 10: Gefährlich**

Dereks Gesichtsausdruck wich von überrascht zu entsetzt hinzu angewidert:  
"John!", fauchte er wütend und kam näher, "Was machst du da mit dem Metall!?"

John schluckte und stand mit Cameron auf.  
Warum musste Derek diesen schönen Moment nur stören?

Dereks Blick war finster und er blickte John mit tief rotem Kopf an.  
Wütend, konnte er gerade noch sein hitziges Temperament in Zaum halten als er John anschrie:  
"Was denkst du dir dabei? Bist du krank oder was?! Das ist eine Maschine, ein Ding!"

Johns Blick wurde eiskalt, so kalt, wie es Derek nur von dem alten John Connor aus der Zukunft kannte.  
Er verstummte kurzzeitig und John zischte ihn an:  
"Sie ist kein Ding! Klar?!", widersprach er ihm mit stechenden Blick, "Sie ist eine Person wie wir und wir lieben uns!"  
Demonstrativ nahm er Cameron bei der Hand, die seine Hand daraufhin gleich umschloss.

Derek blickte das Händchen-Halten angewidert an und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf John:  
"Lass dir das gesagt sein, Junge... Sie ist eine Maschine! Sie ist der Feind! Irgendwann wird sie dich umbringen, wie uns alle! Sie ist eine Gefahr!", entgegnete er und zeigte bedrohlich mit dem Finger auf ihn.

"Sie ist keine Gefahr!", widersprach John und schüttelte wütend den Kopf, "Wenn sie wollte und auf Skynet hören würde, wäre ich schon längst tot!"

"Du weißt nicht wovon du redest!", erwiderte Derek bedrohlich, "Diese Dinger haben keine Gefühle, sie kann dich nicht lieben!"

"Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest!", widersprach Cameron.

"Doch!", erklärte Derek und richtete nun seinen rechten Zeigefinger bedrohlich auf Camerons Gesicht und fuchtelte wild auf sie zeigend damit herum,  
"Ich habe schon mein ganzes Leben gegen euch gekämpft - ich kenne euch, ich kenne dich! Du bist eine Maschine, nichts weiter! Eine lieblose Hülle, in der nichts außer Tod, Schrecken und Gefahr lauert!"

Cameron die mit ihren Todesblick Dereks Zeigefinger, der ihr deutlich zu nah kam, anschaute blickte ihn nun ebenfalls bedrohlich an:  
"Nimm deinen Finger weg!", befahl sie.

"Du sagst mir nicht, was ich machen soll!", erklärte Derek erbost und zeigte mit dem Finger in noch geringeren Abstand zu ihrem Gesicht auf sie, "Hörst du Maschine! Wehe ich sehe dich noch mal in der Nähe von John, dann..."

Es ging so schnell, dass John fast nichts davon mitbekam.  
Cameron schnappte kurz zu und Derek schrie auf und zog keine Sekunde später seine Hand zurück und hielt sich unter Schmerzen den Zeigefinger, an dem große rote Bluttropfen hinunter liefen.

Überrascht schaute John von dem sich unter Schmerz windenden Derek in Camerons Gesicht, das zutiefst zufrieden wirkte.  
"Ich habe dich gewarnt!", erklärte sie Derek mit einem Grinsen.

"Schau was sie gemacht hat!", befahl Derek weinerlich mit wässrigen Augen und zeigte John den wunden Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand, "Sie ist gefährlich, das ist der Beweis!"

Als John den Finger sah, musste er laut losprusten - Cameron hatte wie ein Krokodil zugeschnappt und in Dereks Zeigefinger gebissen.  
Unschwer waren die Abdrücke ihrer Schneidezähne zu erkennen.

"Was gibt es da zu lachen?! Siehst du nicht, dass sie eine Gefahr ist?!", zischte Derek, hielt sich nun wieder den Finger und beugte sich vor Schmerzen.

"Lass dir gesagt sein", stellte John nun ernst fest, "Wir lieben uns und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Also stell dich uns nicht in den Weg! Wenn du es trotzdem tust, kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
Damit ließ er seinen kühlen Blick von Derek, wandte sich herzlich Cameron zu und zog sie an ihrer Hand zur Treppe.

"Das hast du toll gemacht", gluckste er.  
"Bist du nicht sauer, dass ich ihn verletzt habe?", fragte Cameron besorgt.  
"Nein", erklärte John lächelnd, "Er hat es verdient und ich denke es hat ihm gut getan. Außerdem war es lustig. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen..."

"Ja, die Wunde sollte schnell verheilen...", stimmte sie zu, doch dann veränderte sich ihr Blick, "Doch ich bereue es. Mein Mund fühlt sich nun so dreckig an. Ich werde mir die Zähne putzen müssen", erklärte sie mit angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, sodass John erneut glucksen musste, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und gemeinsam mit ihr ins Bad ging, um die Zähne zu putzen und sich bettfertig zu machen.

Als John fertig gerichtet war, wollte er durch die Türe in sein Zimmer gehen, wurde aber von Cameron aufgehalten, die sich ihm demonstrativ in den Weg stellte und ihren Kopf leicht schüttelte.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte John mit leicht geweiteten Augen.  
Cameron grinste breit und näherte sich ihm an, sodass sein Puls in die Höhe schnellte und sein Herz zu rasen begann.  
Sanft drückte sie ihn gegen die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer, streichelte sein Haar und säuselte ihm mit einem Wispern, welches kaum größer als ein Hauch war ins Ohr:  
"Ich will mit dir Kuscheln...", und blickte ihn danach ganz unschuldig an.

John dessen Gedanken wild in eine Richtung abgedriftet waren, nickte völlig außer Atem und ließ sich von Cameron an der Hand in ihr Zimmer geleiten zu dem Bett, wo er sie schluckend mit nervösem Blick anschaute.  
Cameron lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.  
Sanft begann sie seine Unterlippe zu küssen, während ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt glitten, John der Atem dabei stockte und er fast starr, wie gelähmt war.  
Mit einem Lächeln zog sie es ihm aus, indem sie, mit dem Saum zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger eingeklemmt, langsam mit den Handflächen seine Taillen hoch glitt.  
Kaum war das T-Shirt auf dem Boden, küsste Cameron ihn weiter, und platzierte mit einem breiten Grinsen seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und fuhr danach langsam seine Brust hinab zu seinem Gürtel.  
John, den das so in Wallung brachte, dass er leicht rot vor Scham wurde, blickte nur kurz verlegen und streichelte ihr Haar und ihren Rücken.  
Cameron öffnete seinen Gürtel und die Hose plumpste abwärts.  
Mit einem leicht frechen Lächeln gab sie John einen kleinen Schubs, sodass er auf ihr bequemes Bett fiel.  
Sie Beugte sich hinab und John schluckte und sein Puls stieg während sein Herz noch schneller raste, als Camerons Hände sich näherten, nach seiner Hose Griffen und sie samt Schuhe und Socken auszog.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete er sie, als sie sich langsam vor ihm auszog.  
Zuerst zog sie das Top aus und Johns Blick fiel auf ihren lilanen BH.  
Ihr gefielen seine lüsternen Blicke und sie begann, ihre schwarzen Lederstiefel auszuziehen, bevor sie aus ihrer Hose schlüpfte und John sprichwörtlich der Atem stockte, als er ihre wunderschönen Kurven sah.  
Sie lächelte ihn an, hob leicht die Decke und schlüpfte darunter, während John das gleiche tat.  
Langsam kuschelte sie sich an ihn an, sodass sie auf seiner Seite lag und ihr Ohr auf seiner linken Brust lag, wo sie seinen Herzschlägen lauschte, die sich langsam wieder beruhigten, während ihre rechte Hand sein Haar und seine Wange streichelte und die Linke auf seiner rechten Brust ruhte. John, der sie um Schulter und Hüfte langsam umschlang, spürte mit einem Schlucken, wie Cameron mit einem Grinsen ihr linkes Bein über seines hob und es kreuzte.  
John atmete kurz tief durch und beruhigte sich. Seine Nervosität schwand langsam und er genoss die neue innige Zweisamkeit mit Cameron. Er streichelte ihr Haar und fuhr sacht und sanft mit seinen Fingerkuppen über ihre Haut ihren Rücken hinab - Sah wie Cameron vor Behagen wieder leicht die Augen schloss und seine Berührungen genoss.

"John?", flüsterte sie leise.  
"Ja, mein Schatz", flüsterte er zurück und lächelte sie dabei an.

"Das war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben", erklärte sie ihm.  
"Wirklich", fragte John und hatte dabei Tränen in den Augen.  
Cameron blickte ihn nur liebevoll an und nickte.  
"Es war auch für mich der schönste Tag", erklärte John, "Ich liebe dich und sehe immer neuere Facetten an dir, die mir noch nicht aufgefallen sind und die mich immer weiter in deinen Bann ziehen..."  
Er schaute in ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen und verlor sich wieder in ihnen, sodass Cameron lächelte.  
"Ich sollte diesen Tag aufschreiben", sagte sie leise und Johns Augen flatterten kurz.

Sie neigte den Kopf und sah das Kissen an, auf dem sein Kopf ruhte:  
"Eigentlich ist es ziemlich merkwürdig, dass du so bequem auf dem Kissen liegst", stellte sie fest und schaute ihn prüfend an.

John wich ihrem Blick aus und begann nervös zu werden...  
'Das Tagebuch...', kam es ihm, 'Verdammt, ich spüre es nicht unter meinem Kopf...'

Sarah musste es wohl irgendwo anders hingelegt haben.  
Er blinzelte leicht nach oben und sah, dass Camerons warme Emotionen aus ihrem Gesicht verblasst waren und sie ihn leer anblickte.  
Sie setzte sich auf und mit ihrem Blick durchforstete sie kurz das Zimmer und fand das Tagebuch, welches Sarah auf den Schreibtisch, neben dem Kugelschreiber gelegt hatte, bevor sie wieder Camerons Bett in Ordnung gebracht hatte.  
John fasste sich währenddessen an die Stirn...

"Deshalb also dein Sinneswandel", stellte sie fest, ließ den Blick von ihm abgewandt und schniefte, "Du hast erst mein Tagebuch gebraucht um mich zu verstehen... Liebst du mich überhaupt? Oder tust du das bloß aus Mitleid, denn wenn du das nur aus Mitleid machst, will ich das hier nicht."

Entsetzt und mit schlechtem Gewissen nahm er wahr, wie eine dicke Träne ihre Wange hinab kullerte:  
"Nein, bitte nicht weinen", flehte John, sprang auf und versuchte sie vergeblich zu trösten, indem er ihr Haar und ihren Rücken streichelte, "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es gelesen habe und nicht von alleine dahinter gekommen bin - wirklich... Du musst mir glauben, bitte... Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich wirklich Cameron!"

Entsetzt musste er jedoch zur Kenntnis nehmen, wie Cameron aus dem Bett stieg.  
hastig ergriff er ihre Hand, als sie weglaufen wollte.  
Mit wässrigen Augen starrte er in ihre tränenden, die sie auf seinen festen Griff senkte.

"Bitte, geh nicht fort", flehte er weiter, "Ich will bei dir sein..."  
"Lass mich los", erwiderte sie verletzt und traurig.

John ließ schluchzend los,  
"Bitte, du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen..."  
Er schluckte tief.

"Was wäre wenn du es nicht gelesen hättest?", erwiderte sie böse, "Du machst das nur aus schlechtem Gewissen! Wenn du es nicht gelesen hättest, dann läge jetzt Riley mit dir in deinem Bett!"

Johns Atem stockte und auch er weinte jetzt.  
Langsam senkte er den Blick, da er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte...

"Ich wäre aber nicht so glücklich wie ich mit dir sein könnte...", erklärte er aufrichtig, "Und es wäre nie etwas passiert, nie, da ich jedes mal, wenn Riley und ich uns nahe gekommen sind, dein trauriges Gesicht dabei gesehen habe..."

"Ich war ihr nicht einmal so nahe, wie wir uns gerade eben waren", erklärte er weiter und sie blickte ihn daraufhin neugierig an.

"Und letztens, als ich dein Zimmer neu gestrichen habe?", fragte sie und schniefte.

"Du hast sie gehört was passiert ist...", erklärte John und schaffte es ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

"Du hast zwanghaft versucht mich vorzustellen und dabei ist dir beim Knutschen mein Name entweicht", stellte sie fest und John nickte nur.

"Ich liebe dich, und ich spüre das nur bei dir und mit dir... Und habe es nie bei jemand anderen gespürt...", er errötete sichtlich und stotterte etwas nervös weiter, "Ich will mein erstes Mal mit dir verbringen..."

Cameron blickte ihm in die Augen:  
"Ich möchte auch mein erstes Mal mit dir verbringen"

Glücklich lächelte John sie an und sie lächelte zurück.  
Auf den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck den John aber hatte, erklärte sie:  
"Ich bin eine eins zu eins Vorlage, sodass ich auch, wie meine Vorlage Jungfr...", doch wurde schon schnell dabei von Johns erhobener Hand gestoppt,

"Zu viel Information", gluckste er kurz.

Cameron streckte ihm darauf hin die Hand entgegen, welche John nahm und sie zurück ins Bett geleitete.  
Wie ein rohes, zerbrechliches Ei, zog er sie Behutsam auf sich, deckte sie zu und umschlang sie beschützend mit seinen Armen, streichelte ihr Rücken, ihr Haar und wischte die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht, während er ihren Nacken und ihre Wange mit heißen Küssen bedeckte und selber immer mehr in Tränen ausbrach, bis Cameron besorgt um ihn eingriff, sein Haar streichelte und mit der Handfläche sanft seine Wange streichelte, bis sie letztendlich ihre Lippen auf seine presste und sich beide innig, ausgiebig und so leidenschaftlich küssten, dass keiner von den beiden den Kuss unterbrechen wollte.  
Cameron driftete mit ihrem Kuss ab und knabberte kurz an seiner Unterlippe, damit John Luft holen konnte.  
Kaum hatte er einmal tief aus- und eingeatmet, schon küsste er sie wieder und ihre Zungen trafen sich in ihren Mündern und lösten in ihnen ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle aus.

Als John sich jedoch traute und seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten glitten, stoppte Cameron den Kuss, grinste ihn diebisch an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Heute nicht...", erklärte sie und John stöhnte leise.  
"Ich will richtig erobert werden", erklärte sie ihm und er rollte mit den Augen.

"Du bist doch komplizierter als ich dachte", gluckste er.

"Ich habe es dir heute sehr einfach gemacht", erklärte sie ihm zulächelnd,  
"Du musst dir schon etwas ausdenken, um mich vollständig rum zu bekommen", erklärte sie weiter und lachte kurz so herzhaft, dass John, der sie noch nie richtig Lachen sah, sie überrascht anstrahlte.  
"Streng dich an", riet sie ihm mit einem Schmunzeln und legte sich danach wieder in seine Arme.

"Und wie soll ich jetzt schlafen?!", gluckste John, "Das kannst du jetzt doch nicht ernst meinen."  
"Doch", bejahte sie knapp, "Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht über alles liebe, denn das tue ich...", erklärte sie ihm und streichelte seine Wange,  
"Doch du hast diesen Tag mit deiner Schnüffelei leider etwas getrübt und ich will, dass unser erstes Mal etwas Besonderes ist... verstehst du?"

Mit einem Grunzen nahm er es zur Kenntnis:  
"Ich denke du hast Recht. Ich sollte glücklich sein, dass du überhaupt noch bei mir liegst..."

Cameron lächelte daraufhin.  
"Endlich denkst du nicht mehr nur an dich", sagte sie erleichtert und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
"Und John, du bist ein Blödian", stichelte sie weiter, "Nächstes Mal sag doch gleich, dass du es schriftlich willst."

John gluckste daraufhin laut und Cameron schmiegte sich enger an John heran, der sie fest umschloss.  
Er schloss seine Augen und genoss das wohlige Gefühl, dass er spürte und von Cameron kam.  
Durch die Nase atmend roch er wieder ihr wohl duftendes Haar und es raubte ihm die Sinne.  
Langsam schlief er behaglich ein, so fest und so geborgen, wie noch nie...

Blinzelnd wachte er am nächsten morgen auf und sah, wie Cameron ihn anstarrte.  
Gähnend erblickte er ihr Lächeln. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr und hatte endlich, nach einer langen Zeit einmal wieder eine Nacht durch geschlafen, ohne einen Albtraum zu haben.  
"Guten Morgen... Weißt du, meine Mutter hat das immer gemacht. Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut.", erklärte er ihr.  
"Dich anschauen, während du schläfst?", fragte sie.  
John nickte und spielte mit ihren Haarspitzen.  
"Dir macht es nichts aus, wenn ich das tue?", fragte sie mit großen Augen weiter.  
"Nein", antwortete er ihr und drückte sie an sich, sodass er sie küssen konnte, "Was willst du heute machen?"  
"Ich will mit dir ausgehen", antwortete sie aufrichtig.  
"Du willst ein Date?", entgegnete John und grinste sie an.  
"Ja, du Blödian", antwortete sie ihm und küsste ihn weiter.

Während des Kusses drehte John sich und Cameron langsam zur Seite.  
Verwundert blickte sie ihn fragend an, als er aus dem Bett stieg.

"Ich gehe duschen", erklärte er knapp und lief ins Bad.  
Unter der Dusche ließ er das warme Wasser an ihm herab laufen und schloss die Augen.  
Die Ereignisse des letzten Abends liefen in seinem Kopf ab und es kam ihm vor, wie ein Traum... ein schöner Traum, dachte John grinsend.  
Plötzlich schreckte er zusammen, als der Duschvorhang weggerissen wurde und eine splitternackte Cameron vor ihm stand.  
Starr vor Schreck fiel sein Blick von ihrem schönen Gesicht und den Haselnussbraunen Augen abwärts und blieb an ihrem Busen haften.  
Der Atem stockte ihm, als sie mit einem Schwamm näher kam, zu ihm in die Dusche stieg, den Vorhang wieder zu machte und ihm den Schwamm in die Hand drückte.  
"Kannst du mir helfen?", fragte sie und John erblickte erst ihr Lächeln, als sie ihm den Rücken zu wandte, ihn über die Schulter hinweg anschaute und nach dem Shampoo und Duschmittel griff.  
Kaum eine Minute später, war Cameron eingeseift und John wusch liebevoll ihren Rücken mit dem Schwamm.  
Seine Hände glitten von oben nach unten und darunter, ebenso wie sein Blick.  
Nachdem John keine Stelle ausgelassen hatte, drehte sich Cameron um, nahm ihn den Schwamm aus der Hand und presste ihn auf seine Brust.  
John, der davon so überrascht war, schreckte zurück zur Wand.  
Cameron war davon nicht beeindruckt und wusch Seinen Oberkörper während seine Blicke an ihrem hafteten.  
Nach einiger Zeit, nahm sie seine Hand, drehte ihn um und wusch ihm den Rücken ebenfalls.  
John spürte, wie ihre Berührungen ihn langsam erregten und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn erneut umdrehte, den Schwamm in die Hand drückte und mit einem erotischen Blick seine Hand zu ihrem Oberkörper führte.  
John, dessen Puls und Herzschlag infolge dessen sofort in die Höhe schnellten, stockte der Atem, sodass er sich zwingen musste, tief Luft zu holen, als er ihren Busen mit dem Schwamm berührte.  
Er fühlte, wie sein Blut sich im Unterleib staute und all seine Gedanken in die eine Richtung führten, als er sanft mit dem Schwamm über ihren Oberkörper und Bauch fuhr.  
Sein Blick huschte kurz in ihr Gesicht und er sah, dass es ihr gefiel.  
Ihn anlächelnd, zog sie ihn an sich heran.  
John ließ den Schwamm fallen und beide zogen sich küssend in eine Umarmung.  
Seine Hände berührten ihre nackte nasse Haut und sie berührte seine.  
Er spürte, wie die animalischen Triebe in ihm hoch kamen.  
Camerons Grinsen wurde frecher, als sie den Kuss stoppte und John noch immer ihren Oberkörper berührte...

Unterdessen kam Sarah gähnend in die Küche und erblickte am Tisch Derek, der seinen angeschwollenen, blutigen Zeigefinger mit einer Anti-bakteriellen Wundsalbe behandelte.

"Wer war das?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Es! Es war es!", erklärte Derek sichtlich wütend.

"Hilft das?", fragte sie skeptisch.

"Weißt du, vor einer Zeit, als Kyle und ich Kinder waren, sahen wir zwei Tunnel-Trolle die sich um eine Dose Tomaten geprügelt haben. Dem Verlierer fehlten danach drei Zähne und der Gewinner hat sich eine Blut-Infektion eingefangen und ist daran eine Woche später gestorben.", erzählte Derek, "Der Mund des Menschen ist schmutzig"

Sarah hob die Augenbrauen und starrte Derek mit einem Schmunzeln an.

"Was?!", fragte Derek.

"Du weißt, dass du Cameron gerade indirekt als Mensch bezeichnet hast.", erklärte sie ihm herausfordernd, während sich seine Augen entsetzt weiteten und sein Kopf vor Scham und Wut über sich selber leicht rot anlief.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du dir bei ihr Sorgen machen musst. Ich glaube sie kann weder krank werden noch Krankheiten übertragen...", behauptete Sarah, 'Ein Grund, warum Cameron doch die Richtige für John ist! Warum ist mir das nicht davor schon aufgefallen?! Das fehlte mir gerade noch, mir Sorgen zu machen, ob John sich beim Knutschen mit irgendeinem fremden Flittchen Krankheiten holt...'  
"Warum hat sie dich überhaupt gebissen?", fragte sie ihn nun neugierig.

Derek schaute sie an und überlegte, ob er es ihr anvertrauen sollte.  
John würde es sicherlich nicht gutheißen, doch früher oder später würde sie es eh erfahren. Dann musste John seine Beziehung zu dem Metall aufgeben.  
Und je früher dies geschah, desto besser, auch wenn er dafür in Kauf nehmen musste, die erste Welle Wut des 'Drachen' ab zu bekommen.

"Nun, ich habe die Beiden erwischt", erklärte Derek und achtete auf jede Regung in Sarahs Gesicht, "Miteinander!"  
"Aha, ich sehe", entgegnete Sarah mit einem belustigten Gesicht, was Derek zutiefst verstörte, "Und dann wolltest du dich natürlich einmischen..."

"Du hast davon gewusst?", fragte Derek erstaunt und entsetzt.

"Wärst du öfters mal hier und würdest dich mit John beschäftigen, dann hättest du es ebenfalls gewusst!", entgegnete Sarah wütend.

"Du tolerierst es!?", fragte er angewidert weiter.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, mir ist sie mittlerweile richtig ans Herz gewachsen", erklärte Sarah aufrichtig.

Derek starrt sie weiter ungläubig an und zeigte ihr seinen Finger:  
"Du weißt, dass sie gefährlich ist, oder?! Schau was sie mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger gemacht hat! Es war Absicht, da es mein Abzugsfinger ist! Nun kann ich nicht mehr schießen! Es wird uns alle umbringen!"

"Weißt du, Derek, ich war kurz davor sie zu töten, mit ihrem Segen. Sie hat mir ihren Chip gegeben, ihre Seele und mir befohlen, ihn zu zerstören. Weißt du, warum ich es nicht gemacht habe?", erklärte sie mit wässrigen Augen, "Ich hab etwas bei ihr gesehen, was mich zutiefst schockiert hat. Etwas das ich bei ihr immer als fehlend angekreidet habe. Gefühle und Emotionen. Weißt du warum sie sterben wollte?!"

"Da es ein Trick war!", entgegnete Derek.

Sarah beachtete den Satz nicht und fuhr fort:  
"Aus Liebeskummer wegen John. Sie liebt ihn und ich mag sie mittlerweile auch... irgendwie ist sie die Tochter, die ich nie hatte..."

Derek starrte sie entgeistert an und öffnete seinen Mund um ihr zu widersprechen, doch er kam nicht dazu:

"Was hätte ich tun sollen? Sie zerstören? Es beenden, so wie sie wollte? - damit John und sie kein Paar werden konnten?", fragte sie traurig, "Das konnte ich nicht mehr - nicht nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass sie fühlt und Emotionen hat, dass sie einen Willen hat. Ich hätte ihre Gefühle nicht respektiert... Ich hatte sie ihr schon nicht eingestehen wollen, das alleine schon war ein Fehler. Wenn sie wollte, und keine Gefühle in Bezug auf John hätte, wäre er schon längst tot und wir vermutlich auch...", erklärte sie weiter.

"Du bist wahnsinnig!", entgegnete Derek gereizt, "Weißt du, wie du dich anhörst?!"

Sarah seufzte laut und es begann ein 'Anstarr-Wettbewerb' zwischen den beiden, der plötzlich durch einen lauten, hohen Schrei im oberen Stockwerk unterbrochen wurde.

Erschrocken griff Sarah sofort zu ihrer 9mm im Hosenbund und rannte die Treppe hoch.  
Währenddessen schrie sie Derek an:  
"Schnell Reese!"

Derek blieb aber sitzen und starrte pessimistisch auf seinen verwundeten Finger:  
"Ich habe es dir ja gesagt! Ich kann keine Waffe bedienen! Sie wird uns alle umbringen! Wir sind tot! Wir sind alle tot!", schrie er ihr nach...


	11. Kapitel 11: Rache

**Kapitel 11: Rache**

Mit einem hohen, fast quiekenden Schrei flüchtete John aus der Dusche und somit vor dem eiskalten Wasserstrahl.  
Zitternd griff er zum großen Frottee-Handtuch und trocknete sich hastig ab, während hinter ihm Cameron, die unschuldig drein blickte, auch aus der Dusche stieg.

"Das hast du mit Absicht getan!", beschuldigte er sie.

"Deine Körpertemperatur war ungewöhnlich hoch. Es lag am warmen Wasser", erklärte sie unschuldig.

"Scheißdreck!", zischte John, "Du weißt ganz genau, warum sie höher war als sonst! Da du mich erregt hast!"

"Oh, danke für die Erklärung!", sprach Cameron.

John verdrehte dabei die Augen:  
"Ich weiß, dass du lügst, du neigst normalerweise deinen Blick wenn du etwas nicht verstehst!"

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das von ihm nicht verborgen blieb.

"Trocknest du mich ab?", flehte sie.

"Warum sollte ich?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

"Du hast das einzige Handtuch", erklärte sie gelassen.

John, der sich mittlerweile fertig abgetrocknet hatte, ging auf sie zu, trocknete hastig ihr Haar ab, während sie ihm wieder interessierte Blicke zuwarf und fuhr mit dem Handtuch ihren Nacken hinab, als mit lautem Krachen die Tür aufflog und Sarah ihre 9mm auf sie richtete.

Sein Kopf wurde zugleich rot vor Scham und blitzschnell, breitete er das Handtuch aus, sodass es Camerons Rücken umschlang, und er sie damit an sich heran ziehen konnte, um ihre und seine Nacktheit vor Sarah zu verbergen.

"Mom!", schrie er sie dabei vorwurfsvoll an, während Cameron sich lächelnd an ihn anschmiegte.

Sarah blickte unterdessen überrascht von John auf Cameron, die ihren Kopf zufrieden auf Johns Brust legte.  
Mit gesenktem Blick fasste sie sich an die Stirn und packte ihre Waffe wieder weg, wissend, dass sie in einem intimen Moment rein geplatzt und gerade unerwünscht war.  
"Entschuldigung", murmelte sie verlegen, "Falscher Alarm... Weitermachen!"  
Damit ließ sie die Beiden allein und schloss hinter sich wieder die Türe.

John blickte verwirrt Cameron an, die ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, noch immer ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust hatte und zu ihm hinauf blickte.

"Hat sie gerade gesagt, wir sollen weitermachen?", fragte er sie ungläubig.

"Ja, ich denke sie konnte nicht klar denken", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Grinsen.

"Und weshalb glaubst du, dass du es verdient hast mit mir zu schmusen?", fragte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll

"Erstens liebst du mich und magst es, zweitens ich mag es und liebe dich und drittens, wer hat hier wen an sich herangezogen?", entgegnete sie mit breitem Grinsen, sodass John lächeln musste und wieder begann, liebevoll ihren Rücken abzutrocknen.

"Ich denke, ich werde wohl auch deine schlechtes Eigenschaften akzeptieren müssen. Liebe bedeutet ja auch, dass man diese Seiten beim Partner akzeptiert.", erklärte er und küsste sie dabei auf die Stirn.

"Dann muss ich dich ja sehr stark lieben...", entgegnete Cameron mit einem frechen Grinsen, sodass John glucksen musste...

"Machst du dich über mich etwa lustig?", fragte er mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Nur ein bisschen", erwiderte sie grinsend.

"Und ich lieb dich trotzdem", stellte er fest und trocknete sie weiter ab...

Unterdessen lief Sarah, völlig verstört in der Küche auf und ab, um Johns Frühstück zu zubereiten.  
Derek blickte sie unterdessen besorgt an, bis er sich schließlich durch rang, die unausweichliche Frage zu stellen:

"Und, lebt er noch?", fragte er leise, wohl wissend, dass Sarah gewisse Gefühlsschwankungen hatte und jeden Moment wie eine Bombe vor Wut explodieren konnte.

"Nichts und!", erklärte sie abwesend, während John und Cameron händchenhaltend an den Tisch liefen und sich bei Dereks angewiderten Blick demonstrativ ganz nah beieinander vor ihm aufstellten, bevor sie sich setzten und Derek aus Furcht gleich mit seinem Stuhl von Cameron wegrutschte, bevor er John spöttisch anschaute:  
"Du lebst ja noch!", sagte er ungläubig zu ihm.

"Warum sollte er tot sein?", fragte Cameron zurück, die Derek aber gar nicht näher beachtete, sondern John verträumt anschaute, während er kühl Derek anstarrte.

Sarah kam unterdessen mit einem Teller an Johns Tisch und schaute die beiden 'Turteltäubchen' verlegen an, noch immer mit dem sichtlich unangenehmen Gefühl, da sie ihnen davor einen sehr peinlichen Moment beschert hatte.

Cameron machte für John Sirup auf die Pancakes, griff nach der Gabel und fütterte John liebevoll, der es mit Wohlgefallen über sich ergehen ließ, während Derek die beiden noch angewiderter anstarrte.

Als John ihr aber die Gabel aus der Hand nahm, rügte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll:  
"John, du musst essen. Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag! Schmecken dir Sarahs Pancakes nicht?"

John lächelte nur, da sie ihn missverstanden hatte, stach in einen großen Happen, der in Sirup getränkt war und führte die Gabel, mit einer Hand darunter, um nichts zu verkleckern, zu Camerons Mund:  
"Nun, sie sind nicht so gut wie deine", erklärte er ihr und Sarah glitt daraufhin die Pfanne beim Spülen aus den Händen, während Derek die Augen verdrehte.  
Die Gabel näherte sich ihren sinnlichen Lippen und John sprach weiter:  
"Und da es tatsächlich die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag ist, musst du ebenfalls was essen."

Cameron musste daraufhin lächeln und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie es zurzeit nicht nötig hatte zu essen, öffnete sie den Mund, damit John sie füttern konnte.  
Doch dabei kleckerten die Beiden so stark, dass sie glucksen mussten und John liebevoll seinen Daumen nahm, um die Camerons Mundwinkel von Sirup zu befreien.

Zornentbrannt wurde Dereks Kopf unterdessen immer röter.  
Schlimm genug, dass John Gefallen an dieser Maschine fand, musste er es aber so demonstrativ vor seiner Nase ausleben?  
Und warum hatte Sarah ihm wieder keine Pancakes hingestellt - sollte er Verhungern?  
Gierig starrte er kurz auf Johns Teller und dann in das vergnügte Gesicht von Cameron, die mit John noch immer mit diesen 'Albernheiten' beschäftigt war...  
Finster drein blickend entschied er sich aber doch gegen das Vorhaben einen Pancake zu klauen - auch deshalb, da Cameron nun die Gabel wieder in der Hand hatte.

Sie streichelte und fütterte ihn zugleich, bis nichts von dem Pancake mehr übrig war, während sich Dereks Miene dabei immer weiter verfinsterte und sein Magen immer lauter knurrte und nach Nahrung verlangte.  
Nun stand sie auf und lief aus der Küche, nicht aber ohne, unter Dereks Widerwillen, John auf die Wange zu küssen.  
John blieb noch am Tisch sitzen und trank genüsslich seinen Orangensaft.

"Sie ist Falsch! Sie ist eine Fälschung! Alles was sie sagt und tut ist nicht Real! Es ist keine Liebe! Sie, Es, kann dich nicht Lieben!", fauchte Derek ihn an, "Geht das denn nicht in deinen Kopf!"

"Derek!", zischte Sarah ihn wütend an, "Lass das!"

John jedoch hob die Hand und sie verstummte:  
"Lass das, Mom", erklärte er und wandte sich daraufhin mit kühlem Blick Derek zu, "Du kennst sie nicht!"  
"Du verstehst sie nicht!", fuhr er nach einer kurzen stillen Pause fort.  
"Und mir ist klar, dass du es nie verstehen wirst! Aber es ist meine Entscheidung! Ich habe es satt, wenn sich Leute in mein Privat-Leben einmischen! Es geht dich nichts an! Ich bin glücklich mit ihr und sie ist es mit mir! Geht das in dein Schädel!?"

"Ich will nur das Beste für dich, Junge", erklärte Derek aufgebracht, "Ich weiß, dass du in einer Zeit bist wo die Hormone verrückt spielen und dich unsinnige, leichtsinnige Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Ich weiß, dass du dich zu ihr angezogen fühlst. Ich kann es sogar verstehen... Aber du musst immer daran denken, dass dies nur eine äußerlich schöne Hülle ist! Darunter lauert der Tod! Dein Tod!"

John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Du wirst es nie verstehen...", stellte er traurig fest, "Sie ist anders!"

"Du hast recht", entgegnete Derek spöttisch, "Sie ist anders..."  
"Als wir...", erklärte er nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, "Sie ist eine Maschine! Metall!"  
Damit stand er vom Tisch auf und lief weg...

John und Sarah schauten sich unterdessen an, wissend, dass sie beide das gleiche dachten:  
Derek würde früher oder später irgendetwas aushecken - versuchen einen Keil zwischen die Beiden zu treiben.

Unterdessen saß Cameron an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch:

Liebes Tagebuch,  
Ich bin so glücklich. Endlich ist John mein - und ich bin sein.  
Gestern konnte er endlich seine Liebe zu mir eingestehen, doch bis dahin war es ein langer Weg.  
Zum ersten Mal war ich froh, dass es Riley gibt.  
Denn nur durch sie, hat sich John verplappert und so indirekt angedeutet, dass er in mich verliebt ist - vor meiner Nase.  
Danach gab es für ihn endlich keine Möglichkeit mehr einen Rückzieher zu machen, wie ich es schon öfters bei ihm erlebt habe.  
In Bezug auf Riley spüre ich ein neues Gefühl: Schadenfreude.  
Mit ihrem verzweifelten Versuch sich an John zu klammern hat sie ihn in meine Arme getrieben, wo er auch hingehört!  
John sieht das ebenso, beziehungsweise, man sieht es ihm an.  
Er ist viel glücklicher mit mir und ich bin glücklich wenn er glücklich ist und ich in seiner Nähe bin.  
Ich bin ihm auch nicht mehr böse, dass er nur durch seine Schnüffeleien dahinter gekommen ist, dass ich ihn ebenfalls liebe und fühle, Gefühle habe und Emotionen.  
Doch ich will ebenso, wie jede andere Frau erobert werden bevor ich bereit bin, mit ihm den nächsten Schritt zu machen, auf den ich mich schon richtig freue, ihn kaum abwarten kann und ihn mir sehnsüchtig herbeiwünsche.  
Ich will wie jede andere Frau, erleben, wie es ist, zum Beispiel ein romantisches Candle-Light Dinner zu haben, einen Strauß Blumen geschenkt zu bekommen...  
Ich hoffe John kommt dahinter und schleppt mich nicht zu irgendeinen langweiligen Kinofilm.  
Wir werden es sehen, denn John will definitiv, von sich auch auch den nächsten Schritt machen.  
Langsam aber sicher wird er immer sicherer und fühlt sich immer wohler in meiner Nähe.  
Das ist schön. Am Anfang ist er bei fast jeder kleinen Berührung aus Scham und Nervosität starr geworden - das legt sich allmählich und es ist wichtig, dass es sich legt, damit unser erstes Mal auch kein Reinfall wird.  
Ich will, dass es ihm Spaß macht, es mir Spaß macht und er nicht das Gefühl danach hat, versagt zu haben.  
Somit geht meine Taktik langsam aber sicher auf und sorgt dafür, dass wir langsam immer näher zusammen schweißen, was schön ist und ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe.  
Es ist schön in seinen Armen zu legen, an ihm angeschmiegt nachts seinen Herzschlägen zu lauschen und mit ihm Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.  
Das Beste ist, dass John und ich dies sogar überall machen können wo wir wollen, und unsere Liebe kein Geheimnis sein muss, wir sie offen ausleben dürfen.  
Sarah hat es uns nämlich erlaubt und ich glaube sogar, dass sie sich für uns freut.  
Auf jeden Fall sehe ich auch in ihr eine positive Wandlung.  
Sie sieht mich ebenso nicht mehr als bloße Maschine und tröstet mich sogar, wenn es mir schlecht geht - das ist schön und ich bin Sarah dankbar dafür.

Gerade als sie den Satz zu Ende geschrieben hatte, öffnete sich die Türe.  
Cameron sprang auf, und wandte sich mit ihrem bedrohlichsten Todesblick dem Eindringling entgegen:  
"Was suchst du hier!"

Währenddessen hatte John seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Orangensaft gesenkt.  
"Mom?", fragte er unsicher, "Wie erobert man eine Frau?"

Er blickte beschämt in das Gesicht seiner Mutter, die ihn schmunzelnd ansah:  
"Ist es wegen Cameron?", fragte sie rhetorisch und John nickte darauf.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie noch erobern musst, so wie ihr mittlerweile schon aneinander hängt."

"Nun, sie hat aber gemeint, dass...", John stockte aus Scham und sein Kopf lief rot an, "Sag mir einfach, was ich mit ihr unternehmen kann, dass ihr gefällt und dass angemessen ist, um zu zeigen, dass ich sie aufrichtig liebe", erklärte er hastig um von seiner Scham abzulenken.

Sarah, die mittlerweile eine Ahnung hatte, auf was John das Erobern bezog, strengte vergeblich ihr Hirn an um die Gedanken daran zu vergessen und musste pessimistisch feststellen, dass sie von Liebe nicht viel Ahnung hatte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht John. Ich hatte nie richtig Glück in Sachen Liebe, bis ich deinen Vater traf."

"Aber du bist eine Frau, und weißt was ihr wollt!", widersprach John ihr vehement.

"Nun, zeig ihr, dass du sie liebst, dass du sie achtest und begehrst. Zeig ihr, dass dir auch etwas an ihrer Person liegt und nicht nur, dass du dich durch ihr Aussehen angezogen fühlst. Schenke ihr Blumen, führe sie schick aus, in ein teures Restaurant zum Beispiel. Sei dabei zuvorkommend, dass wird ihr gefallen. Zeige ihr, dass du an ihr interessiert bist. Schmeichle ihr. Mach ihr Komplimente. Das gegenseitig Füttern hast du ja schon raus", erklärte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, dass John mit einem Rollen der Augen abtat,  
"Lass sie einfach wissen, dass sie die wichtigste Person für dich ist... du hast dabei meinen Segen", erklärte sie lächelnd, "Ich kann verkraften nun nur noch an zweiter Stelle zu kommen."  
"Gib ihr das Gefühl im Mittelpunkt zu stehen... Das sie das Zentrum deines Universum ist.", erklärte sie weiter.  
"Bekommst du das hin?", fragte sie, worauf John die Stirn runzelte.

"Das ist eine ganz schön große Liste", stellte er fest.

Sarah kam näher an ihn ran und streichelte sein Haar,  
"Sie hat es dir ja auch definitiv zu einfach gemacht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich niemals geträumt hätte, das hier jetzt zu sagen, aber sie ist mit dir weicher verfahren, als ich es gemacht hätte - ich hätte dich ein bisschen schmoren lassen... Aber hab keine Angst, das packst du schon!", machte Sarah ihm Mut, während er sich gegen ihre Streicheleinheiten sträubte.

Irgendwie war es nicht dasselbe wie mit Cameron, fand John und Sarah, die sein Verhalten mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nahm, stoppte und ließ ihn allein.

Ein Stockwerk über ihm lief Derek vorsichtig in Camerons Zimmer:  
"Ich will nur mit dir reden", erklärte er dem Metall, welches er so stark hasste.

"Warum solltest du mit mir reden wollen?! Bin ich nicht nur eine bloße Maschine für dich?! Welchen Sinn erhoffst du dir dabei?!", fragte Cameron genervt und gereizt.

Mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen trat Derek näher an Cameron heran, immer auf der Hut vor ihr.  
Kurz bevor er in ihrer Arm-Reichweite war, stoppte er.  
"Ich will dir helfen", erklärte er mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Cameron blickte ihn verwirrt an und neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Warum willst du mir helfen?! Du musst mir nicht helfen! Alles ist in bester Ordnung!"

"Nichts ist in bester Ordnung", widersprach Derek wütend, "Was glaubst du denn, warum John mit dir zusammen ist?"  
"Es ist bestimmt nicht dein Inneres, sondern nur dein Äußeres! Siehst du nicht, dass er dich nur... benützt?!", fragte er mit einem bösartigen, gehässigen Blick, "Er benützt dich wie eine Puppe! Wie ein Spielzeug ein Zeitvertreib!", fuhr er aufgebracht weiter, "Er geht nur mit dir, da er keine... richtige Frau...", er ließ die Wörter einzeln nach auf seiner Zunge zergehen, und suhlte sich dabei gedanklich in dem Glaube, Cameron emotional Schaden zufügen zu können, "... bis jetzt abbekommen hat."  
"Was denkst du wohl, wird passieren, wenn John auf ein hübsches, richtiges, Mädchen trifft?!"

Cameron versuchte unterdessen mit blankem Gesicht ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, diese vor Derek zu verbergen.

"Ich sag dir was passiert!", erklärte Derek mit bösem Grinsen, "Er wird dich sitzen lassen..."

"Du lügst!", zischte Cameron heraus, "John würde mir so etwas nie antun! Wir lieben uns!"

"Hey, mich musst du nicht anschreien", entgegnete Derek scheinheilig, "Es ist John, der es verdient hat."  
"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dieses Blondchen für dich eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz war, so wie sie aussah und so wie sie sich teilweise benommen hat. Und trotzdem hat John sie eine ganze Weile dir vorgezogen...", stichelte Derek,  
"Eben weil er dich doch nicht liebt!"

Ihre Augen begannen zu flattern und ihre kleinen Fäuste ballten sich. Langsam öffnete sich der Mund einen Spalt.

"Darüber solltest du nachdenken. Wenn John dich wirklich so abgöttisch liebt, wie er dir vermeintlich vorgibt, dann hätte er schon vor langer Zeit einen Weg gesucht, um dies im Geheimen auszuleben!"

Nun brach Cameron weinend und schluchzend zusammen.  
Mit unkontrollierbaren Emotionen stürmte sie vor und schubste Derek gewaltsam zur Türe:  
"Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst mir weh zu tun dann bring ich dich um!", drohte sie schluchzend während dicke Tränen schnell ihre Wange hinunter liefen.

Entgeistert stand Derek auf, starr, mit Entsetzen den Blick auf Cameron gerichtet, die mit dem Ärmel ihres Tops versuchte, die viele Tränenflüssigkeit aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.  
Schluckend, mit stockenden Atem stolperte er langsam rückwärts aus zu der Türe, während Cameron ihn nun mit einen Todesblick anstarrte der anders als sonst war:  
Er war noch immer so bedrohlich und finster wie eh und je, doch ihre Augen wirkten ungewöhnlich verletzt, wässrig und es kullerten in schneller Abfolge noch immer Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter.  
Sein Blick senkend sah er ihre aus Wut geballten kleinen Fäuste und ihre linke Hand zuckte scheinbar unkontrollierbar von Zeit zu Zeit.

Als er über der Türschwelle war, drehte er sich um und beschleunigte seinen Schritt in Richtung Minibar und prallte fast mit Sarah zusammen, die gerade aus der Küche kam.  
"Es müssen Fehlfunktionen sein! Es sind Fehlfunktionen!", hörte sie Derek zu sich selber murmeln, tief in Gedanken versunken, während er sich ein großes Glas Whiskey einschank und es bis zum Rand füllte.

Sarah runzelte bei dem Anblick ihre Stirn und richtete ihren Blick, vom Gefühl geleitet nach oben zu Treppe und spitzte ihre Ohren. Sie vernahm ganz leise ein Wimmern und Schluchzen.  
Hastig lief sie die Treppe hinauf und auf direktem Wege zu Camerons Zimmer:  
'Er wird doch nicht...', flehte sie gedanklich, doch je näher sie sich der Türe näherte, desto stärker bekräftigte es ihre Vermutung.

Als sie eintrat, sah sie, wie Cameron eingekullert auf dem Bett lag und weinend in ihr Kissen schluchzte.  
Der Anblick stimmte Sarah sofort selbst traurig und besorgt ließ sie sich neben Cameron nieder und streichelte ihr Haar und küsste ihren Kopf.  
"Was ist denn los", sagte sie leise zu ihr, während sie ihren Rücken streichelte, um sie zu beruhigen.

"Derek", schluchzte sie und schniefte, "Er hat böse Sachen gesagt..."

Sarahs Miene verfinsterte sich und in ihr baute sich eine Wut auf.

"Er meinte, dass John mich nur wegen meines Äußeren liebt und er mich nur benutzt, da er keine richtige Freundin hat", erklärte sie mit tränenden Augen.

"Das ist Schwachsinn, er wollte dich verunsichern", versuchte Sarah ihr zu erklären und ballte ihre Fäuste.

"Aber was... was ist, wenn er gar nicht unrecht hat?", fragte Cameron und schaute Sarah mit Tränen-verschmierten Gesicht an.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.  
"John würde so etwas nicht tun. Niemals.", erklärte sie und küsste Cameron auf die Stirn, "Warte hier, ich bring das in Ordnung und rede erst einmal ein Machtwort mit Derek."  
Ihr herzlicher Blick verfinsterte sich wieder, als sie nun aus Camerons Zimmer lief, die Treppe hinab auf Derek zu, der noch immer an der Minibar stand und sich wahrscheinlich schon das zweite Glas eingeschenkt hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung griff sie mit ihrer linken an seine rechte Schulter, drehte ihn so abrupt um, dass ihm sein Glas aus den Händen fiel und auf dem Boden zerbrach, während sie mit ihrer rechen Faust in sein Gesicht schlug und ihm am Kiefer traf, sodass Derek zu Boden ging.

"John!", schrie sie zur Küche gewandt.

Langsam, vorsichtig, lugte John um die Ecke.

"Hoch! Sofort! Keine Widerrede!", befahl sie und deutete zur Treppe.

Schnellen Schrittes machte sich John auf dem Weg nach oben.  
Es war nicht die Zeit, um mit seiner Mutter zu diskutieren, das wusste er...

Sarah richtete ihren Blick nun wütend wieder auf Derek, der mit der Hand zu seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe fuhr und sein Blut betrachtete.  
"Schäme dich!", zischte sie knapp, "Mach dass du vorkommst, sofort!", befahl sie weiter und deutete drohend zur Türe.

Langsam, wie ein verletztes Tier, rappelte sich Derek auf und lief zur Eingangstüre.  
Als er an Sarah vorbei kam öffnete er seinen Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss ihn aber nach einer Sekunde wieder, da Sarah ihn noch bedrohlicher anstarrte.  
Mit gesenktem Blick lief er aus dem Haus.

Als John in sein Zimmer gehen wollte, hörte er wimmernde Geräusche, aus dem Nebenzimmer, Camerons Zimmer.  
Entsetzt beschleunigte er seine Schritte, rannte in ihr Zimmer und sah, völlig außer Atem, Cameron, wie sie ihr Schluchzen in ihrem Kopfkissen ersticken wollte.

"Cameron?", fragte er besorgt und setzte sich neben ihr, streichelte sie, "Was ist denn los?"

Da sie nicht antwortete zog er sie langsam in seine Arme und drückte sie behutsam an sich.  
"Cameron, ich bin bei dir. Bitte sag mir was los ist.", flehte er verzweifelt.

"Liebst du mich wirklich John?", fragte sei schluchzend.

Entsetzt ließ er von ab, hielt jedoch noch ihre Hände und schaute in ihre tränenden Augen.  
"Warum zweifelst du an mir?", fragte er verletzt zurück.

"Derek meinte, dass du mich nur benutzt und denkst ich sei bloß eine Maschine... Und wenn ein hübsches, richtiges Mädchen käme, würdest du mir einen Korb geben...", schluchzte sie weiter.

"Derek...", brummte John wütend und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
Er hatte gute Lust es seiner Mutter gleich zu tun und auf ihn einzudreschen.  
Tief durchatmend, um sich wieder auf das wesentliche, das wichtigste zu konzentrieren, Cameron, wurde sein Blick wieder sanfter.

"Du fürchtest, dass ich fürchte du hättest keine Gefühle, keine Emotionen und könntest nicht fühlen?", fragte er nach, woraufhin Cameron nickte.  
"Du bist komplizierter als ich dachte", seufzte John.

"Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und ich habe mir vorgenommen dich nicht mehr zu verletzten. Es ist einmal vorgekommen...", gab John zu und es kullerte eine Träne seine Wange hinab, "...und das war einmal zu viel."  
"Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich", stellte er fest,  
"Lass dir von anderen Leuten nichts einreden. Sie wissen es nicht, verstehen es nicht - so wie Derek."  
"Wir sind zusammen und das ist auch gut so.", sagte er weiter und küsste sie solange, bis sie aufhörte zu weinen und sich in seinen Armen zufrieden an ihn schmiegte.

"Danke", flüsterte sie.

"Nein, ich danke dir", stellte John fest, "Dafür, dass du für mich da bist, an mich glaubst und mir eine Chance gegeben hast mit dir zusammen zu sein.", erklärte er und fuhr fort, "Und weißt du was? Ich will mit dir heute Abend schick, zum Essen ausgehen. Nur wir Beide. Jeder soll uns zusammen sehen."

"Es ist gefährlich wenn uns alle sehen, wir wissen nicht, mit wie vielen Tripple Eights wir es danach aufnehmen müssen", widersprach Cameron und John musste glucksen.

"Nur eine Redensart, Cameron", erklärte John, "Ich wollte ausdrücken, dass wir zusammen sind und ich mich deswegen nicht schäme, ganz im Gegenteil. Sollen sie ruhig sehen, dass wir uns lieben - auch Derek."

Er spürte, wie Cameron ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und ihn danach fest an sich drückte.  
Seine Augen schließend roch er wieder ihr wohl duftendes Haar und begann sie zu streicheln...


	12. Kapitel 12: Guten Appetit!

**Kapitel 12: Guten Appetit!**

John wartete schon ganz ungeduldig im Eingang.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ein Cyborg war, brauchte sie bestimmt so lange wie ein normales Mädchen, um sich zu richten.  
'Bestimmt ist der Perfektionstick durch sie gegangen', mutmaßte John leicht genervt, da er schon über eine halbe Stunde warten musste.

Sarah betrachtete ihren Sohn amüsiert, wie er ungeduldig auf und ab lief und zur Abwechslung mal etwas Schickes trug. Als sie darüber nachdachte, stellte sie fest, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er eine normale schwarze Stoffhose und ein schwarzes lässiges Jackett über einem weißem Hemd trug.  
Sie begann zu schmunzeln, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie John eine Krawatte besorgt hatte, ihm sagte er solle sie tragen und er fürchterlich gescheitert war, sie anzulegen, bis er sie verbittert weggelegt hatte und ihr erklärte, dass eine Krawatte eh zu konservativ aussah und zudem noch gefährlich sei.  
"Was passiert, wenn mich ein Tripple Eight an der Krawatte packt?!", versuchte er sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht notwendig war, "Dann sterbe ich wie ein Gehängter!"  
Sie hatte dann letztendlich mit Augenrollen nachgegeben.  
Nun schaute sie dabei zu, wie er nachdenklich auf seine neuen, noch nicht eingelaufenen Lederschuhe starrte und plötzlich aufschreckte als jemand die Treppe hinunter lief.

Sein Kiefer klappte vor Erstaunen hinunter und seine kleine Wut auf das lange Warten war vergessen, denn es hatte sich gelohnt und Cameron hatte sich selbst an Perfektion übertroffen.  
Sie trug ein Kleid, welches dem Roten Teppich mehr würdig wäre und war darin des Sinnbild von Schönheit und Eleganz, wie John dachte.  
Selbst Sarahs Mund war vor Erstaunen und Bewunderung über Camerons Aura, die sie darin ausstrahlte, leicht geöffnet.  
Das Kleid war lang, Dunkel-Lila mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt, der ihren wohl geformten Busen und ihre schlanke Taille betonte und ihn vor Scham rot anlaufen ließ. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Ausschnitt lassen, bis Sarah sich verdächtig räusperte, John seine Sinne wieder fassen konnte und langsam, etwas verlegen in Camerons Gesicht schaute, welches ihn breit und herzhaft anlächelte.  
Ihr Haar hatte sie teilweise hoch gesteckt und mit dem Make-Up hatte sie sich sehr fiel Mühe gegeben. Es wirkte keinesfalls zu dick aufgetragen und betonte dennoch dezent ihre schönen haselnussbraunen Augen und ihre sinnlichen Lippen.  
John stockte bei so viel Schönheit der Atem und seine Nase nahm ihr Parfüm wahr welches ungeheuerlich anziehend auf ihn wirkte und ihn vor Verlangen verrückt werden ließ.  
Sarah richtete unterdessen ihren Blick auf ihr Schuhwerk.  
Cameron trug zur Abwechslung keine Lederstiefel, sondern schwarze Stöckelschuhe.  
"Bist du sicher, dass du damit auch im Notfall schnell laufen kannst?", fragte sie Cameron und deutete auf ihre Schuhe.  
"Mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit", antwortete Cameron stolz während Sarah gleichzeitig fragend ihre Augenbrauen hob.  
"Ich kann es dir beweisen", schlug Cameron ihr hastig vor und Sarah schlug mit einer Handbewegung glucksend ab.  
"Nein, nicht nötig", sagte sie, "Ich glaube dir schon. Außerdem wollt ihr ja gehen...", sie wandte sich John zu und sprach eindringlicher weiter, "Nicht wahr John?"  
John schreckte daraufhin auf und kam wieder aus seinen abdriftenden Gedanken zurück in die Realität.  
"Ähm ja, natürlich, klar", stammelte er verlegen.

"Gut, dann habt Spaß ihr beiden und bereitet mir keine Sorgen", entgegnete Sarah, während Cameron an John vorbei zur Türe lief und davor stehen blieb.

John erhaschte so unterdessen einen Blick auf den blanken Rücken, den das Kleid nicht ganz bedeckte ebenso wie ihren süßen Po, der sich unter dem Kleid schemenhaft abzeichnete.  
Auf der Stelle driftete er so wieder in die Gedankenwelt ab, bis ihn Sarah mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln wieder zurück in die Realität holte.  
"John", rief sie ihm zu und er blickte sie verdattert an und sah, wie sie kurz zu der Türe nickte.

"Oh", rief er aus und hastete zur Türe um sie Cameron aufzuhalten während Sarah versuchte ihr Grinsen zu verbergen und John ihr deshalb böse Blicke zuwarf.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Mom", sagte er ihr zum Abschied, "Wir passen schon aufeinander auf", erklärte er ihr aufmunternd und schloss hinter sich die Türe.  
'Das hoffe ich', dachte sich Sarah im Stillen, alleine, 'Das hoffe ich wirklich.'

John lief neben Cameron bis zum letzten Treppenabsatz, wo er verwundert feststellte, dass Cameron stehen blieb.  
Verwundert drehte er sich um und schaute sie fragend an.  
Als sie seiner Aufmerksamkeit bewusst wurde, hob sich ihr Kinn leicht arrogant gen Himmel und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war gleich, dem einer verwöhnten und verzogenen jungen Göre, welche zum Geburtstag anstatt des eigenen Sportwagens 'nur' ein Rennpferd bekommen hatte.  
'Oh Gott', dachte sich John, 'Wo hat sie sich bloß diesen Blick abgekupfert?! Ich sollte ihr das Fernsehen verbieten, definitiv!'

"Du geleitest mich nicht angemessen zum Wagen", erklärte sie ihm fordernd.  
Als er parierte begann sie breit zu grinsen.

"Und besser?", fragte John rhetorisch als er sie bei der Hand nahm.

"Verbesserungswürdig", entgegnete sie unzufrieden, "Es wäre schöner, wenn du eine Hand auf meine Hüfte legst", empfahl sie ihm unverblümt, sodass John rot anlief und an ihr hinab schaute und ihre schmale Taille betrachtete.  
Langsam, unsicher streckte er schluckend seine Hand aus, bis er sie fast starr vor abdriftenden Gedanken doch noch sacht auf ihre Taille legte und so den Arm um ihren Rücken geschlungen hatten, um sie so zum Auto zu geleiten.  
Cameron lächelte ihn daraufhin warm an und ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch, als John ihr die Beifahrertüre öffnete, damit sie einsteigen konnte.

"Du bist wirklich komplizierter als ich dachte", stellte John nüchtern fest.

"Nein, ich bin nur zu geduldig mit dir", korrigierte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen, "Du bist manchmal ziemlich... langsam"

John öffnete den Mund um etwas dagegen zu erwidern, schloss ihn jedoch unter Camerons Grinsen schnell wieder.  
'Es wäre eh umsonst', dachte John, 'Frauen haben eh immer das letzte Wort.'  
Schnell sprintete er zur Fahrerseite, stieg ein und brauste mit Cameron, die ihn durchgängig anlächelte davon.

Als John fertig beschleunigt und den richtigen Gang eingelegt hatte, griff Cameron seine Hand und legte sie vom Gangknüppel auf ihren blanken Oberschenkel.  
Kaum berührte seine Handfläche ihre Haut, musste er stark schlucken und sein Blut geriet in Wallung, während er spürte, dass es ihm deutlich zu heiß wurde.  
Fast schon erschrocken schielte er zu Cameron hinüber, die ihn liebevoll anblickte.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel, und nach heftigen Kurbeln war der wuchtige Wagen in Reihe eingeparkt.  
Er beeilte sich, lief um den Wagen herum, um ihr die Türe aufzuheben.  
Als er ihr die Hand ausstreckte, um ihr aus dem Fahrzeug zu helfen strahlte sie ihn überglücklich und verliebt an.  
"Komm mit mir, wenn du mit mir Essen möchtest", witzelte John, als Cameron die Hand nahm, sodass beide losprusten mussten.

Nachdem sich Beide gefasst hatten, legte John, überraschend für Cameron und ihn selbst, wieder seine Hand auf ihre Taille um sie sicher auf die andere Straßenseite zum Restaurant zu führen.  
Als er ihr die Türe aufhielt und sie eintraten, wurden sie auch schon gleich von einer Bedienung begrüßt.

"Herzlich willkommen", sprach die nette Bedienung sie an, "Was kann ich für euch tun?"  
John richtete seinen Blick von seiner Liebsten auf die hübsche Italienerin vor ihm:  
"Danke", entgegnete er, "Ich habe reserviert, Name: Baum"

"Ah", erwiderte die Bedienung, "Der spezielle Tisch?", fragte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

'Blöde Kuh!', dachte sich John etwas wütend, 'Das soll doch eine Überraschung sein!'  
Er nickte und lief etwas rot vor Scham an.

"Okay, dann folgt mir", erklärte die Bedienung.

Und John lief ihr mit dem Arm um Cameron hinterher.

"Du sollst doch nur für mich Augen haben", flüsterte Cameron leise und warf der Bedienung böse Blicke zu.  
"Kein Grund dich aufzuregen", erklärte John flüsternd, "Für mich bist du die Allerschönste"

Und nicht nur für John schien sie die Allerschönste zu sein.  
Während sie der Bedienung durch das Lokal zu einem Tisch folgten, der etwas abseits stand, wandten sich die Köpfe der Gäste mit Erstaunen nach Cameron um.  
Dies ging sogar soweit, dass einem älteren Herren das Essen aus dem Mund auf den Boden fiel, während ihn seine Frau dabei böse anstarrte.

"Alles wie Sie es sich gewünscht haben", sagte die Bedienung die an ihrem Tisch gestoppt hatte zu John und sprach dann weiter, "Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, ich komme gleich und bringe die Speise- und Getränkekarte."

John blickte auf Cameron, deren Augen die den Tisch anschauten durch Überraschung weit geöffnet waren.  
"Alles nur für dich", gestand er Cameron, während er sie zum Tisch führte, der anders wie die anderen mit vielen Blütenblätter von Rosen bedeckt war und auf dem in der Mitte eine Kerze stand, sowie vor Camerons Platz einen Strauß roter Rosen. Er zwang sich ihre Taille loszulassen und rückte ihr den Stuhl an, damit sie sich bequem setzten konnte.  
Danach setzte er sich ihr schräg gegenüber und betrachtete ihr strahlendes Gesicht.

Die Ausstrahlung von Cameron und die Tatsache, dass es ihr gefiel stimmten ihn glücklich, sodass auch er Lächeln musste.  
"Rote Rosen... ich kenne die Bedeutung", sprach sie schließlich und blickte ihn verträumt an.  
"Ich bin froh, dass du es verstehst", entgegnete er ihr und näherte sich ihren Fingerkuppen langsam mit seinen.  
Als sie sich berührten huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie ließ es zu, dass er ihre Hand nahm.

Mit einem Schmunzeln näherte sich die Bedienung und legte ihnen jeweils eine Speisekarte auf den Tisch.  
"Ich komm später wieder, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, wenn irgendetwas ist, einfach nach mir fragen. Ich bin eure Kellnerin für heute Abend."

"Ich habe alles was ich brauch...", erwiderte Cameron träumerisch und schaute dabei gedankenverloren John an.

Mit einem Lächeln machte die Bedienung auf dem Absatz kehrt, während John seine Liebste lächelnd anschaute.

"Du siehst fantastisch aus", schmeichelte er ihr als sie die Speisekarten studierten.  
Cameron lächelte ihn über den Rand der Karte an:  
"Es ist schön, dass es dir gefällt", erklärte sie.  
"Das tut es... Du siehst aus wie eine Leinwandschönheit auf dem Roten Teppich, nur noch hübscher", schmeichelte er ihr weiter, woraufhin Camerons Lächeln noch breiter wurde.  
"Das Kleid war sehr teuer...", gab sie zu.  
"... und du hast es extra gekauft, damit ich dich darin deine Schönheit betrachten kann", vollendete John den Satz.  
"Ja, aber ich hatte nicht genügend Bargeld um es zu kaufen", gab sie zu.  
John blickte sie besorgt an:  
"Du hast doch hoffentlich nichts schlimmes angestellt, um an das Kleid zu kommen?", fragte er sie und stellte sich vor, wie in einer teuren kleinen Boutique ein toter Angestellter lag.

"Ich habe einen Diamant aus dem Safe geklaut", antwortete sie ängstlich.  
John hob eine Augenbraue:  
"Wie bitte?", gluckste er, "Und Mom hat nichts davon bemerkt?"  
Als sie merkte, dass John nicht sauer auf sie war, lächelte sie wieder glücklich und schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Es war aber Schwieriger, als erwartet", erzählte sie, "Mein HUD hat mir geraten solange mit roher Gewalt auf den Safe einzuschlagen, bis das Material nachgibt. Doch dann hätte es Sarah bemerkt. Also ließ ich es sein und suchte nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, da mir bewusst war, dass es Sarah nicht auffallen würde, falls der Safe noch intakt wäre und nur ein Diamant gefehlt hätte. Ich habe somit recherchiert wie man dieses Gefäß auf andere Weise öffnen kann und habe so, letztendlich, das Schloss geknackt."

John der erstaunt zugehört hatte, schaute sie bewundernd an:  
"Du lernst schnell... Das ist schön..."  
"Danke", erwiderte sie, "Aber du lernst auch schnell."  
"Was muss ich denn lernen?", fragte er zurück.  
"Das was du wissen musst", entgegnete sie und fügte noch, "Aber das beste ist, dass wir voneinander lernen können", hinzu und John lief vor Scham etwas rot an, schaffte es aber noch, zustimmend zu nicken.

"Weißt du schon, was du nehmen möchtest?", fragte er höflich.  
"Ich brauche eigentlich nicht", gestand sie fast traurig.  
"Das wird komisch aussehen...", erklärte John mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
"Ja, aber es wird auch komisch aussehen, wenn ich mir etwas bestelle und nur einige Bissen davon esse", entgegnete sie.  
"Gut, wie wäre es dann...", John blätterte kurz wild in der Speisekarte herum, "Wenn wir uns eine Platte zusammen teilen", und schaute hoffnungsvoll in Camerons Gesicht, welches sich zu einem breiten Lächeln formte.  
"Ich will Pasta", sagte sie plötzlich.  
"Mit mir teilen?", fragte er stockend und sie nickte grinsend.

Also bestellte John eine Platte Pasta in Pesto, mit dicker Tomatensoße und verschiedenen Käsesorten.  
Bei der Weinfrage wandte er sich kapitulierend, Hilfe suchend an Cameron, die natürlich den am geeignetsten aussuchte und so Lob von der Bedienung bekam.

"Man schmeckt das gut", stellte John fest, nachdem sie miteinander angestoßen hatten und ihr essen probierten.

"Denkst du es schmeckt für mich gleich, wie für dich?", fragte sie ihn.  
"Keine Ahnung?", fragte John etwas überfordert, "Schmeckt es dir?"  
"Es ist gut...", antwortete sie langsam, "... wobei ich es bestimmt hätte besser machen können."  
"Warum lässt du mich dann das Essen meiner Mutter essen?", gluckste er.  
"Ich will sie nicht als Mutter ersetzten", entgegnete sie spitz, "Sie fände das nicht gut."  
"Nein, das fände sie nicht", stimmte John ihr zu, "Trotzdem wäre es sicherlich schön, dein Essen zu verspeisen."  
"Du weißt ja: Liebe geht bekanntlich durch den Magen.", erklärte er und sie grinsten.

Als sie beide ihre Pasta mit den Gabeln aufrollten und zu ihren Mündern führten, merkten sie beide zuerst nicht, wie eine Nudel zwischen ihnen hing.  
Beide zogen die Nudel in ihre Münder und blickten sich kurz grinsend an, während sich ihre Lippen immer näher kamen und sich dann in einem zarten Kuss berührten.  
"So schmeckt es gleich viel besser", hauchte Cameron ihm keine drei Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt zu.

"Sag, du wolltest nicht rein deswegen 'zufällig' Pasta?", fragte John und sah, wie Cameron grinsen musste und sich beide wieder küssten.

Beide fütterten sich gegenseitig, lachten, küssten sich und hatten Spaß.  
Als sie fertig waren und sich die Rechnung bringen ließen, beugte sich John etwas vor:  
"Bist du bewaffnet?", fragte er neugierig.  
"Du hast kein Geld dabei?", fragte Cameron verwirrt mit geneigtem Blick und John musste fast losprusten.  
"Nein nein", antwortete er ihr, "nur Neugierde."

Blitzschnell packte sie seine Hand und fuhr mit ihr langsam zu ihrem rechten Oberschenkel.  
John schaute sich schämend hastig um:  
"Cameron!", stammelte er und sein Atem stockte, als seine Hand ihren Schenkel berührte.  
Er blickte mit rotem Kopf in ihr Gesicht, welches ihn neugierig, aber auch wissend betrachtete.  
Sie fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam abwärts und John spürte den Holster.  
Als er wieder aufblickte sah er einen roten Punkt auf ihrer Stirn.  
Er blinzelte kurz um sich zu vergewissern, doch der Punkt war noch immer da.  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er hechtete sich vorwärts, warf dabei den Tisch um, als die große Glasscheibe des Restaurants zerbrach...

Alle Gäste sprangen erschrocken auf, einige warfen sich unter die Tische um dem nun anhaltenden Sperrfeuer zu entgehen – doch es half wenig.  
Der alte Mann, der Cameron angestarrt hatte lag regungslos mit einer klaffenden Wunde im Rücken auf dem Tisch, mit dem schlaffen Gesicht zur Seite gedreht, während seine Frau unter dem Tisch kniete, und hysterisch schrie, während sich um sie herum eine Blutlache bildete.

Die Bedienung, die John und Cameron zugeteilt war und gerade die Rechnung bringen wollte, wurde mittig im Bauch getroffen, fasste die Wunde an und starrte entgeistert auf ihre blutigen Hände, bevor sie reglos zusammen sank.

Kaum war der Kugelhagel vorbei, rannten die Gäste, welche nicht verletzt oder tot am Boden lagen panisch aus dem Restaurant.  
Von der dunklen Straße kamen schnellen Schrittes zwei Personen näher.  
Hastig traten sie ein.  
Die eine hatte ein schweres Maschinengewehr in der Hand, während die andere eine wuchtige Pistole trug, die definitiv zu schwer und unkontrollierbar für sie war.

"Wo ist es!", schrie die erste Person hysterisch in einem australischem Akzent und schaute hastig in alle Ecken, bevor sie das Gewehr auf John richtete, der auf einer regungslosen Cameron lag.

"Steh auf, oder ich schieße!", drohte sie und der Ziellaser markierte seine Brust.

John richtete seinen Blick eiskalt mit brodelnder Wut auf sie und dann auf Riley.  
"Was suchst du hier!", schrie er sie an.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass es dir Leid tun wird! Ich wollte dir eine Chance lassen aber du wolltest ja nicht hören!", schrie sie zurück, "Das alles hier ist deine Schuld!"

Er blickte die vielen Toten um sich herum an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist es tot?", fragte Jesse voller Freude und trat näher an ihn heran.  
"Los hau da ab", zischte sie ihn an und schob ihn beiseite.

Genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein Schuss und Jesse ließ das Gewehr, die Hand vor Schmerz an sich gedrückt, fallen.  
Bevor Riley die Waffe auf sie richten konnte drückte sie ein weiteres Mal ab.  
Riley erschrak so sehr, dass ihr die Pistole aus den Händen glitt und sie verzweifelt John anstarrte:  
"Bitte...", flehte sie, als Cameron mit Todesblick näher kam.  
John wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte stattdessen Jesse erbost an, während Cameron Riley zu Jesse schob, um beide in Schach zu halten.

"Warum?", fragte John kopfschüttelnd nur.

"Sie ist eine Maschine", zischte Jesse nur, "Ich habe dich versucht vor ihr zu retten!"  
Sie steigerte sich immer weiter hinein:  
"Sie manipuliert dich! Denk doch mal an die Leute die du damit in Gefahr bringst! Sie ist nichts als eine Tötungsmaschine! Sie kennt kein Mitleid!"

"Ich weiß was ich bin! Doch ich bin menschlicher als du!", erwiderte Cameron gereizt, während John vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Und was ist mit diesen Leuten hier?", fragte er sie gereizt und blickte sich um.

Jesse blickte gen Boden, mit stiller Wut und schaute dann ihren blutenden Durchschuss durch ihre rechte Hand an.

"Siehst du, du bist nicht besser, als die Maschine, für die du Cameron hältst", fauchte er wütend.

"John, bitte... bring sie nicht um...", flehte Riley weinerlich, "Ich liebe sie!"  
"Bitte, um alter Freundschaft willen, lass uns laufen..."

Mit verächtlichen Blick schaute er nun Riley an:  
"Du kennst sie?! Du liebst sie?! Du bist ebenfalls aus der Zukunft?!", fragte er empört, "Ich hätte es vielleicht verstehen können, wenn du dich um Sorge um mich zwischen Cameron und mich gedrängt hättest, aber du hast es alles nur für sie getan!"  
Er blickte kurz mit finsteren Blick hinüber zu Jesse,  
"Das ist verächtlich! Du hast mir eine Liebe vorgegaukelt, in dem Glauben, dass Cameron es ebenfalls machen würde. Du bist ebenfalls nicht besser als eine Maschine!"

"Ihr wisst, dass wir euch nicht gehen lassen können!", zischte er jetzt.

"Das könnte Probleme verursachen", unterbrach Cameron, "Sie ist Derek Freundin.", erklärte sie und deutete auf Jesse.

"Ist er ebenfalls darin verwickelt?!", fragte er entsetzt und Jesse schüttelte schluckend den Kopf.

John packte sein Handy aus und wählte Dereks Nummer:  
"Ja?", meldete sich Dereks Stimme.  
"Ich bin's John", sprach John mit wütender Stimme.  
"John, ich... es...", stammelte Dereks Stimme aus dem Hörer.  
"Hier ist jemand, der dich kennt und auf uns geschossen hat.", unterbrach John ihn, "Ich gib sie dir mal."

Er warf Jesse das Telefon hin, welches sie gerade noch fing.  
sie setzte den Hörer ans Ohr und hörte Dereks Stimme:  
"Jesse?!"  
Nach kurzer Zeit, rang sie sich ab, mit einem kurzen "Ja" zu antworten.  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!", hörte sie seine erboste Stimme weiter.  
"Derek... ich...", stammelte sie und wurde von ihm zugleich von ihm unterbrochen,  
"Halt den Mund!", raunte er sie an und sie brach in Tränen aus.  
"Ich habe dich gewarnt!"  
"Derek, du weißt nicht...", versuchte sie sich weinend zu erklären.  
"Du verstehst nicht", erklärte er ihr sauer, "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du John nicht drängen sollst. Du hättest ihn treffen können!", zischte er weiter, "Du bist tot für mich!"

"Derek?! Bitte Derek?!", schrie Jesse schluchzend in die tote Leitung zurück - Derek hatte aufgelegt.

"Aufgelegt?", fragte John in spöttischer Stimme zufrieden und riss ihr sein Handy aus der Hand.

"John!", sprach Cameron hastig, "Wir müssen gehen!"  
Keine Sekunde später ertönten aus der ferne Polizeisirenen...

John nickte und lief aus dem Restaurant, um Cameron 'den Rest erledigen' zu lassen.

"John!", flehte Riley weinerlich und sackte auf den Boden zusammen, "Bitte, ich will nicht sterben."

John schluckte jedoch nur und setzte seinen Gang fort, während Cameron ein siegreiches Lächeln im Gesicht hatte und Jesse, die wissend den Tod erwartete, anschaute.

"Ich bin besser als du!", sprach Cameron stolz und senkte die Waffe um mit John zu verschwinden.

Jesse und Riley starrten sich daraufhin verwundert an.  
"Wir leben! Wir leben!", brach Riley plötzlich aus und umarmte Jesse um ihr sie mit Tränen des Glücks auf die Wange zu küssen.  
"Lass mich los!", versuchte Jesse sich vergeblich zu wehren.

Cameron lief währenddessen auf John zu, der sich nachdenklich am Wagen anlehnte.  
"Wir müssen gehen!", erklärte sie hastig, "Sofort!", und stieg ein, während das Heulen der Sirenen immer lauter wurde.

Schnell tat es John ihr gleich und sie brausten davon. Durch den Rückspiegel konnte er die Polizeistreifen erkennen, welche vor dem Restaurant stoppten.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen und John den Wagen geparkt hatte floss eine Träne seine Backe hinunter.  
"Es tut mir Leid Cameron", erklärte er ihr.  
"Du wolltest ein normales Date... aber...", stammelte er weiter, wurde jedoch von Cameron unterbrochen, die ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte.  
"Ich bin nicht normal... und du bist auch nicht normal. Wir sind besonders", erklärte sie.  
"Du hast heute etwas sehr gefährliches gemacht", sprach sie weiter und John schaute sie beängstigt an:  
"Ich weiß...", gab er zu.  
"Du hättest dabei verletzt werden können. Du bist zu wichtig John!", erklärte sie ihm vorwurfsvoll, "Aber ich bin trotzdem glücklich, dass du es gemacht hast."

Er blickte in ihr schönes Gesicht und ein Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht.  
"Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Es zeigt mir, dass du mich wirklich liebst, mehr als jede Worte ausdrücken könnten."  
Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange:  
"Danke."

John schloss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich, überglücklich, dass es sie gab und über das, was sie für einander empfanden.

"Aber was ist mit den anderen?", fragte er und brach in Tränen aus, "Jeder stirbt wegen mir! Alle sterben meinetwegen!"

"Es war nicht dein Fehler John", versuchte Cameron ihn zu beruhigen, "Jesse hat schuld. Sie hat die Leute erschossen, nicht du und Riley hat Schuld, da sie alles zugelassen hat."  
Sie tätschelte seinen Rücken und es half.  
"Du hast ja recht...", stammelte er und es ging ihm wieder etwas besser, "Aber warum?!"  
"Wegen mir", stellte Cameron bedrückt fest, "Da ich eine Maschine bin und es die Leute nie verstehen werden..."  
"Aber weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. Denn du verstehst mich und das ist alles, was ich will - und mit dir zusammen zu sein."  
"Du bist nicht der Grund!", widersprach John vehement und streichelte ihr Haar, "Oder das was du bist. Es sind allein die Leute die nicht sehen wollen, wer du bist..."  
"Ja", stimmte Cameron zu, nicht wissend, wo der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Sätzen lag - wahrscheinlich wollte John nur deutlich festhalten, dass sie nicht der Grund war, dachte sie.  
"Seien wir einfach Glücklich darüber, dass wir überlebt haben..."

Nachdenklich geleitete er Cameron ins Haus, blickte kurz durch die geöffnete Küchentüre, wo er sah, wie Derek und Sarah, die gemeinsam am Küchentisch saßen sie anblickten.  
"Alles ist in Ordnung", sagte er kurz traurig, und die Beiden senkten ihre Blicke.

John geleitete Cameron unterdessen die Treppe hinauf, zu ihrer Zimmertüre.  
"Gute Nacht", sagte er niedergeschlagen und wollte sich abwenden, doch Cameron hielt seine Hände fest.

"Ich lass dich nicht so einfach laufen", erklärte sie ihm aufmunternd zulächelnd und er verstand, zog sie nah an sich heran und küsste ihre sinnlichen Lippen.  
Sie verharrten nah aneinander und Cameron flüsterte in einem kaum merkbaren Hauch in sein Ohr:  
"Ich muss dir etwas zeigen...", und flüsterte noch leiser weiter, während sich Johns Augen weiteten.

Unsicher, etwas nervös aber voller Erwartungen ließ er sich von ihr an der Hand in ihr Zimmer geleiten und schloss die Türe hinter sich und wurde sogleich von Cameron in eine innige Umarmung gezogen.

"Komm her mein Retter", sagte sie und schaute ihn mit einem erotischen Blick an.  
Sie küssten sich weiter und Johns Sorgen verschwanden allmählich und er fühlte sich wieder wohl.

Die Küsse wurden Leidenschaftlicher und beide ließen ihre Zungen aneinander tänzeln, sodass es sie stark erregte.  
Er spürte wie ihre zärtlichen Hände über seine Brust fuhren und es erregte ihn noch weiter und ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen.  
Langsam erforschte er ihre Kurven die sich deutlich unter ihrem langen Kleid abzeichneten.  
Er fuhr ihre Taillen hoch und streifte ihre Brüste und sah, dass es ihr sehr gefiel und ihre Küsse noch Leidenschaftlicher wurden und beide ihre 'Erforschungen' ausweiteten.  
Bis Cameron ihm mit einem kaum merkbaren Hauch ins Ohr flüsterte:  
"Kannst du mir aus meinem Kleid helfen?",  
John der Atmen dabei stockte und er von ihr aufs Bett gezogen wurde.

Cameron lag unter ihm und blickte ihn mit Verlangen an während er zuerst unsicher ihren Körper entlang fuhr.  
Sie schloss mit Wohlwollen ihre Augen, als Johns Hände unter das Kleid griffen und ihre langen Schenkel berührten, welche er so mochte und an ihnen hinab glitt.

Als John den Holster endlich gefunden hatte, entfernte er ihn und legte ihn beiseite.  
'Sicherheit zuerst', dachte er sich und wurde zugleich von Cameron wieder an ihn heran gedrückt, kaum als ihr ihre Stöckelschuhe ausgezogen hatte.  
Langsam streifte er ihr Kleid ab und fuhr dabei ihren Körper entlang.  
Er starrte starr auf die schwarze Reizwäsche, die darunter zum Vorschein kam und stellte erneut fest, wie wunderschön Cameron doch war, als sie langsam sein T-Shirt hochzog und danach seinen Gürtel öffnete.  
Schnell waren auch seine restlichen Klamotten ausgezogen. Und obwohl er im Gegensatz zu Cameron vollständig entblößt war, war es ihm nun nicht mehr peinlich.  
Lächelnd zog sie ihn auf sich, damit er sie vollständig 'auspacken' konnte.  
Küssend umschloss er ihre Brüste und küsste diese während Cameron zu seinem Erstaunen leicht anfing zu stöhnen.  
Langsam streifte er ihren Slip ab...

Ein Stockwerk tiefer starrte Derek unterdessen nachdenklich auf seinen Tee vor ihm, den ihm Sarah gemacht hatte.  
"Wie viel weiß sie?", fragte Sarah wütend über ihn.  
"Alles", antwortete er verzweifelt.  
"Sie ist anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte...", stellte er verbittert fest, "Sie ist nicht meine Jesse", erklärte er und sah Sarah dabei traurig an.  
"Wie, sie ist nicht deine Jesse?", fragte diese wiederum verwirrt.  
"Wir haben die Zukunft verändert. Sie und ich... wir teilen gemeinsame Erinnerungen... aber...", erklärte er verbittert, "... Wir haben die Zukunft verändert."  
"Müssen wir uns um sie kümmern?", fragte Sarah weiter nach.  
"Möglich", entgegnete er. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben oder denken sollte... Die Ereignisse dieses Tages hatten ihn in seinen Ansichten zu sehr erschüttert.  
"Und was ist mit Cameron... und John?", fragte sie weiter.  
Derek starrte hinab auf seinen Tee,  
"Ich weiß es nicht...", erklärte er ihr aufrichtig, "Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll..."  
"Ich werde sie immer dafür hassen - für das, was unter ihrem Äußeren lauert... Ich wurde schon das ganze leben lang von ihnen gejagt... ich habe sie bekämpft, nur um dann mitzuerleben, wie sie gnadenlos meine Kameraden getötet haben..."  
Er stoppte kurz:  
"Aber ich habe gesehen, weshalb ihr sie akzeptiert... und ich kann es nicht leugnen, nicht mehr...", erklärte er und Sarah wahr erstaunt, als sie die wässrigen Augen des ansonsten so abgehärteten Widerstandskämpfer sah, "... und heute haben wir alle gesehen, wozu bloßer Hass führt."  
"Vielleicht ist sie wirklich so besonders, anders wie John behauptet...", fuhr er fort, "Ich mag sie trotzdem nicht und werde sie nie mögen. Dafür habe ich bereits einen zu großen Hass auf die Maschinen entwickelt und somit in Bezug auf sie Vorurteile."  
Er seufzte laut:  
"Aber ich erkenne auch, dass sie in Bezug auf Cameron nicht zutreffen. Ich werde sie niemals so akzeptieren können wie ihr...", erklärte er ihr niedergeschlagen, "Aber ich verspreche, dass ich sie von nun an wenigstens tolerieren werde und nichts gegen ihre 'spezielle' Bindung zu John sagen werde - auch wenn ich es noch immer abartig finde."  
"Mehr könnt ihr leider nicht von mir erwarten - im Moment zumindest nicht... vielleicht wird sich mit der Zeit etwas daran ändern.", erklärte er ihr.  
"Aus deinem Mund, ist das eine Menge", stellte Sarah zufrieden fest, als plötzlich unverwechselbare Geräusche von dem oberen Stockwerk drangen.

Stirnrunzelnd vergrub Derek sein Gesicht in seinen Händen als die dumpfen Schläge des Kopfendes des Bettes an die Wand durch immer lauteres Stöhnen der Beiden übertüncht wurde.  
"Warum um Himmels Willen kein normales Mädchen?", murmelte er resignierend.  
"Wenigstens er hat Spaß"  
"Er ist auch nicht normal", widersprach sie ihm, "Und ich glaube sie haben beide Spaß!"  
Sie zog an seinem Arm,  
"Komm wir gehen", schlug sie befehlend vor, "Nicht, das wir sie eventuell stören."  
"Ich denke sie sind ziemlich miteinander beschäftigt!", widersprach er ihr, rollte mit den Augen, aber ließ sich dennoch von ihr zur Türe geleiten.

Als sie aus der Türe waren überlegte er, was er mit Sarah denn so unternehmen könnte.  
'Schwierig', stellte er resignierend fest - er hatte Sarah nie als Ausgeh-Person erlebt, wenn es nicht gerade einen Zweck für ihre Mission erfüllte.  
"Was schlägst du vor? Wohin sollen wir gehen?", frage er somit höflicher als gewöhnlich nach, - normalerweise war er nie so zuvorkommend - als er auf den Beifahrersitz des Wagens einstieg.  
"Ich denke wir sollten uns ein billiges Stunden-Motel nehmen, für eine Nacht", sprach sie unverblümt, für Derek, aus.  
"Was?!", fragte dieser mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
"Ja, ich bin hundemüde", gestand Sarah und fuhr davon...

Langsam, nach Stundenlangem Techtelmechtel sank ihr Körper auf seinen zurück und überglücklich presste er sie an sich, hielt sie fest, als er langsam wieder zu Luft und Kräften kam während sie ihn bewundernd anschaute:  
"Es war... effektiv", stellte sie mit zufriedenem Lächeln fest, "besser als erwartet."  
"Dir hat es also gefallen...", entgegnete er, noch noch immer etwas außer Atem.  
Sie nickte und legte ihre Stirn an seine Wange:  
"Du weißt definitiv, wie du meine Knöpfe drücken musst", witzelte sie und beide kicherten.  
"Du wirst wirklich gut darin... Humor mein ich.", erklärte er ihr bewundernd, "Das mag ich an dir."  
"Du bist einfach unglaublich... Es war wunderschön. Ich bin froh darüber, dass wir es miteinander geteilt haben... und möchte so etwas nur mit dir teilen.", erklärte er ihr aufrichtig.  
"Ich auch", entgegnete sie ebenfalls aufrichtig.  
"Ich liebe dich", erklärte er ihr weiter und sah ihr dabei direkt in ihre wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen.  
"Und ich liebe dich auch" sagte sie und schaute in seine anziehend wirkenden Grünen.  
Beide küssten sich darauf um diesen Schwur zu besiegeln und zogen sich in eine innige Umarmung, die die immer leidenschaftlicheren Küsse schon bald in ein weiteres Techtelmechtel ausartete.

Derek wachte am nächsten Morgen neben Sarah, die leicht bekleidet im Schlaf ihren Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte, auf.  
Tief atmete er ein und aus und griff nach der Fernsehbedienung auf dem Nachtisch, um den Fernseher vor ihm einzuschalten.

Grunzend erwachte Sarah, zog ruckartig ihren Arm weg und blickte leicht erbost auf die Science-Fiction Serie mit irgendwelchen Raumschiffen, die ausgestrahlt wurde.  
"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie Derek knapp ohne seinen Blick von dem Fernseher zu lassen.  
"Schon so früh am morgen?", fragte sie ungläubig und schaute ihn betroffen an.  
"Weißt du was komisch ist?", entgegnete er ihr statt einer Antwort, "Jede dieser Folgen... Ich könnte sie allen schon im voraus Spoilern und wahrscheinlich Geld dabei verdienen.", witzelte er und brach in Lachen aus.  
"Wenn du es schon gesehen hast, warum schaust du es dir noch mal an?", fragte sie, "Und außerdem, denkst du nicht, dass du bereits genügend Science-Fiction in deinem Leben hast?"  
"Ich meine Zeitreisen, Maschinen, welche dich töten wollen; gegen die du kämpfst...", erklärte sie doch Derek, der ihr eh nur halb zugehört hatte unterbrach sie:  
"Hey!", schrie er auf, "Warum unterbrechen die meine Sendung! Was kann denn schon so wichtig sein?!"  
Sarah blickte zum Fernseher und sah nun auch, die Eilmeldung:

_"Guten Abend, wir bitten um Verständnis für die Unterbrechung des laufenden Programms. Gegen 10 Uhr Abends ereignete sich eine Schießerei auf ein kleines, aber bekanntes Restaurant in LA. Am Tatort wurden Zwei Verdächtige aufgegriffen, deren Fingerabdrücke mit den Tatwaffen die gefunden wurden übereinstimmen. _  
_Dabei wurden mehrere Gäste und Angestellte getötet und verletzt. Einige wurden mit schweren Verletzungen auf die Intensivstation gebracht, mit ungewissen Ausgang, ob sie es schaffen werden. Bei den Tätern handelte sich hierbei um zwei Frauen.", sprach die Sprecherin und zwei Fotos, eins von Riley, das andere von Jesse erschienen auf der Bildfläche, _  
_"Erste Zeugenaussage schüren Gerüchte, dass der 'Anschlag', so die eine Zeugin, einer Maschine aus der Zukunft galt. Die Polizei lässt verlauten, dass die Täter wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig seinen. Mehrere unterschiedliche Psychologen die die Täter vernommen haben bestätigten dies und ließen sie umgehend in Pescadero, einer örtlichen Nervenheilanstalt einweisen. Wir halten sie über den weiteren Verlauf auf den neuesten Stand..."_

**Ende**


End file.
